


It's Love

by ChristinaWolff11



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Death, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genocide, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaWolff11/pseuds/ChristinaWolff11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love will overcome all evil. Trigon prepares to take over the world again but he needs Raven. Raven's half brothers question their sister's power. Robin looses his cool when Slade reappears to terrorize the city. Starfire's dark side is revealed. Beast Boy and the Beast will stand by his mate even if it means to cause chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Titans

Garfield's 18

"Ah. If it isn't my lovely assistant; Raven. No won't you be a dear and assist me with my grand finally?" Jumbo Mumbo said as Raven appeared before him. "The only thing I'll assist you with is to ditch your apologetic performance in jail." Before she chanted her mantra and tossed a car at him.

Mumbo zapped the car with his wand turning the approaching car to roses' falling around him. "Thank you! Thank you. You are too kind." He said as bowed with the roses around him.

A green lion launched at one of the oversized gloved henchmen and tearing it apart. Beast Boy returned into his human form. "You can't tame this alpha, dude." He said and then changed into a wolf charging at the blue magician.

Starfire fly up in the sky and aimed at Mumbo shooting star bolts left and right. "The fancy light shows are pretty but they are not as colorful enough." And Mumbo shoot out rainbow fabric that tied her up. Robin rushed to her side to help.

Thanks to Starfire's distraction the green wolf pinned the magician to the ground and this caused Mumbo to lose his grip on his wand. The wand hit the ground and cast its last spell heading straight for Raven.

Cyborg ran to Mumbo and Beast Boy to cuff Mumbo. "Man, how do you keep getting out jail?" Cyborg whined. "You kids just can't take it of me being in the spot light." Mumbo retorted.

"Friend Raven your attire seems different." Starfire said in confusion. Everyone's eyes turned to the dark heroine. Beast Boy gave wolf whistle "Wow. And I never took you as a play boy bunny but dude!" He said as he marveled her.

Raven looked at her self. She had a tight corset on pressing her breast up showing of too much cleavage. Her normal leotard had a fluffy white bunny tail on, her long sleeves were absent and she wore fishnets on her legs. She had black pumps and her clock was no longer there. She gave a disgusted growl and walked up to the wand and crushed it underneath her pumps.

As soon as the wand broke her attire returned to normal much to Beast Boy's dismay. "Idiots with magic." Raven hissed and she shut Beast Boy's mouth as she walked passed him.

As the police came to pick Mumbo Jumbo up Robin gave his report and the team was caught by news reporter.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy you're voted number one of the "Superhero's Hottest Men". How does that make you feel?" The eager blond reporter asked while practically throwing herself at the green teen. "Well, I'm feeling pretty good baby." Beast Boy gave her wink and saw Raven rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes I believe so. I heard that today's your 18th birthday making you the youngest of the "Superhero's Hottest Men" as well. That is quite an achievement." The flirty reporter commented. "So Titans? Who will be your partners for the City's 4th of July ball this year?" she asked.

Beast Boy seemed shocked at the moment. "Wow, haven't thought about that one yet." Was his only reply to the subject. She moved the microphone to Cyborg. "I'll see haven't asked the lady yet but ya all wish me luck." He said.

"Boyfriend Robin and I shall attend the ball of July together." Starfire happily said as she waved to the camera. The camera moved to remaining team member. Raven.

"Are we done here?" Raven retorted. The reporter awkwardly returned the microphone. "Well that's all. I guess that gives the singles two more months to prepare themselves for the annual ball." The reporter finished.

"Wow! Thank you dude! How did you get it?" Beast boy shouted as he held his new Zombie Slayer 7: Armageddon console game in his hands. "I got mah ways, grass stain." Cyborg said as he ruffled Beast Boy's hair.

"My turn of the giving!" Starfire sang as she flew up to the birthday dude and hugged him then handed him his gift. Beast boy opened the box and revealed the entire collection of "Wicked Scary".

"Awesome Star! We're definitely watching this again!" Beast boy jumped in front of Raven and flashing the movies before of her. "I'll rather send you to an inter-dimensional hell bound world. If you want." She said as she gave him a cold expression.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously and thanked Starfire again. Robin handed his gift to the green hero. It was a encyclopedia of mythology animals. "I guessed we can try and see if you can transform into some of them." Robin said. "Uhm thanks Dick. I guess." Beast Boy mumbled the last part.

"Here, seeing that you're not a boy anymore. You should consider a new alias." Raven handed him a flat rectangular box. Beast Boy tears the neatly covered paper and opened the box. He pulled out a red and white costume. The top had a white diamond shape in the front and back. There was white lines down the sides to the abdominal connecting the broad white 'v' in the front. The pants were entirely red. With custom made red and white sneakers.

"If you like it I can order more for incase this one tears." Raven said. She was only met with silence. Just when she wanted to speak again she was cut off by a big hug. "This is fantastic. I love it! Thanks Rae." He said as he hugged her longer. Raven tears her away from him. "Just because it's your birthday I'll let the hug and nick name slide.

"Thank you so much guys. I guess Beast Boy has out grown the boy so my new name will be… Cy drum roll please." Beast Boy waited for Cyborg to play a classical drum roll from his right forearm. Beast Boy took a deep breath and fixed his invisible tie. Just as he wanted to announce his new name, "And Beast Man is not an option." Raven interrupted him deadpan.

Beast Boy's face dropped and Cyborg played animated toilet flush sound. Earning a glare from Beast Boy. Robin laughed and Starfire had a quizzical look on her face. "I do not understand what is the joke of the flush of the toilet, boyfriend Robin." Starfire asked. "Hehe, it means that Beast Boy's idea of a new name went down the drain." Robin explained to Starfire. "But-" Starfire was interrupted by Beast Boy. "Okay, okay. How about Animal Man?" He asked hopefully.

"Isn't there already a hero named that?" Cyborg questioned. Robin and Raven nodded their heads in agreement. "Animal Man II?" Beast Boy said as trying the words on for size. Raven raised her brow in a are-you-seriously-going-to-do-that fashion. "Uh I guess no." Beast Boy chuckled and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Why do friend Beast Boy pick a name that has to do of him to have the ability to change into other animals?" Starfire offered.

'Hmm change into animals, change, change, change…' Beast Boy thought in his head over again. Then his eyes sparkled and he jumped up. "The Changeling!" He shouted. Everyone seemed to be pleased with this and nodded their head in approval. Just then the big screen flickered and several of split screens appeared on with titans all over the world. "Happy birthday Beast Boy!" They all shouted.

"Hey! Thanks dudes. Guess what from now on forward I am known as the Changeling! And I got a new suit." Changeling said as he showed them his new suit. All the other heroes mumbled and gave positive comments to the green man. After half an hour the others signed off.

"All right ya'll lets get ourselves cleaned up and then head out to P-A-R-T-Y!" Cyborg shouted. He handed all of them their holographic rings except for Robin. Everyone departed the common room to their quarters. The Changeling and Raven shared a bathroom, Robin and Starfire had theirs between their rooms. And Cyborg had one on his floor. The boys were smart enough that the girls does take longer to get ready so ladies first.

After the men went to get ready they were still done before the ladies. Cyborg (in Victor mode) wore holographic clothes; grey baggy pants with neon army spats and a white shirt with a slogan 'Monster trucks can't beat my engine'. And black and white oversized sneakers.

Robin (in Richard or Dick mode only Kory can call him Richard.) had a black patched up leather jacked over a green shirt and dark blue jean with combat shoes, with black sunglasses.

The Changeling's (in Garfield mode.) skin was Caucasian and his hair was blond with green tips and his eyes were blue. He wore a grey pants with an open slick black pullover leather jacked over a purple shirt.

"Yo Gar, you look great. That ring really changes your look." Cyborg said as he took the console remote from Gar. "Thanks man. It was weird looking at myself in the mirror. You guys don't look so bad yourselves. I'm gonna get me something to drink you guys want something?" Gar asked as he got up and moved to the fridge.

"No thanks Gar. Yeah, I wonder what the girls looks like. Starfire forbidden me to see. So I just need wait and see. And Raven, well She likes keeping things to herself." Dick said and shrugged. The other men hummed in agreement when they heard water overflowing from behind them. The boy's jaws dropped when they turned around.

Starfire (in Kory mode) had long brown-red hair, green eyes and a supermodel tan. She wore shocking pink and green pumps with a short green skirt. And a pink corset laced with neon green. And big golden hoops. Only a supermodel could pull off that look. And surprising it fitted her good.

But… it wasn't Kory that stopped Gar from function normal but Raven.

Raven's hair was her normal long length but it was silk black with a tint of violet and her skin was still pale but not grey. Her eyes were crystal blue. Raven wore a skinny black jean with hand cuffs in a belt fashion in the front with black combat strapped up boots. Her entire abdominal was visible and she had a black fitting boob-tube. Thin spiked bangles on both wrists and skulls as hear earpieces.

"Take a picture it last longer." Raven stated sarcastically. The men were brought back to reality and that's just what Victor did. He took a picture. Raven was resting on her left leg with her hands crossed just under her chest. Kory blow a kiss to the camera.

"Looking good birthday boy just watch out for flies." Raven said and she closed his mouth for him and patted him on the head. Gar shook his head. "Hey, we all have names under cover you need one to." He manages to say in his daze.

Raven put her finger took her chin mimicking to think in deep thought. "Rachel Roth." She said plainly.

At the club.

Victor, Gar and Rachel drove in the under cover T-car. Dick and Kory ride the undercover R-Cycle. They arrived at the club 'Demons Den'.

"Demons Den?" Rachel read giving Victor a death glared. Victor chuckled nervously and flashed his V.I.P card and led the team in. Booming club music played in the placed. It was a big place but with all the people there made it feeling a bit tight spaced.

"Hey boss. Didn't expect to see you guys here, congratulations Gar you're legal eagle now." Wally said a he greeted Dick and slapped Gar on his back. "What does Wally mean by legal eagle?" Kory innocently asked. "It means you can now legally do all the things that you did since you were fourteen." Jennifer (a.k.a Jinx) explained for Kory.

"You guys look very familiar. Have we met?" Jennifer asked as she eyed Kory suspiciously. "Maybe, but I'm completely confidant that your face and skull boot have met not so many years ago." Rachel said from where she seated herself by the bar.

Jennifer's eyes went wide when she realized that the only one who ever kicked her with those boots was Raven. "You?" was all she manages to say. Rachel nodded her head with a taunting smirk on her face.

"Good to see that you have moved to the good side Jen. Now let's get this party started." Victor said as he tried to separate the two sorceresses. "Milady?" Wally said as he gave his hand to Kory but Dick quickly stole her away to the dance floor. Wally and Gar just shrugged and walked partner less to the dance floor.

Cyborg danced to the beat with two girls on his sides. On the left was strawberry-blond and on the right a sassy African American. "Hey what's your name?" Victor Shouted over the music to dark haired girl dressed in a yellow dress. "Haha, oh Sparky you don't recognize me?" The mysterious girl whined back playfully. Victor stopped dancing and stared at the familiar voice. "It's Karen." She said as she pulled Victor closer.

After a few songs the group got thirsty and walked over to Rachel at the Bar. "Hey Rae come on and dance with us." Gar said as stood next to her. "No." Rachel answered coldly. "Yo! Bartender! Can you help us over here?" Victor shouted. Garfield trapped Rachel between his arms and the counter. Making her blush slightly as she thought of his sweating body against her and his one arm pressing against her back and the other so close to her naked stomach.

"How about we go to floor while we wait for our drinks?" Gar seductively whispered to her. Rachel turned her head back to the bartender. "Gerald, get your ass over here!" She almost pleaded. And the bartender walked over. "What can I get you guys?" He asked with a debonair smile. "Yeah man. Get us eight Irish Car bombs and this boy over here a birthday combo." Victor said as he pulled out his wallet. The bartender placed an empty snail board in front of Gar and poured in different shooters in the holes and Jägermeister in the big hole and handed him a straw. "Last record was 15 seconds see if you can beat it." The bartender said and went to make the rest of the shoots.

"Come on Gar, I did it in 13 seconds on my 18th." Dick said as he slapped the poor misfortune guy on the back. His memory won't hold ten minutes after that. Gar took a deep breath and sucked the combo. The others cheered as they counted and he finished it in nine seconds flat. Rachel was impressed she holds up her shot in the air. "To Garfield!" 'Good luck with regaining your memory tomorrow.' She finished in her mind. Everyone cheered and downed their shots with Gar.

After that everything seemed out of place. Gar saw Wally and Jen dirty dancing and he gave a longing look to Rachel but she just shook her head with a blush. Kory and Dick disappeared throughout the night. Gar remembered something when he ended up in the wrong bathroom and saw Victor and Karen dry humping up a storm.

There was something where Rachel took a shot with him. And somehow they and Wally and Jennifer were in the park. He and Wally had a dance off. And then they all were driving in the car. Gar recall saying something to Rachel and she suddenly braked and his face collide against the windscreen and she buckled him in. Some how two couples were on the back seat were singing along with a song.

"Kory you look so beautiful tonight." Richard said as he kissed Kory's jaw line down to her neck while his hands were playing with her breast. They decided to go back to the tower. While in the elevator Richard wanted to be a bit more daring.

"Richard I feel bad for leaving early without saying goodbye." Kory said. Richard just hummed and pushed her legs apart and ran his hand ghostly over her womanhood. Kory gave a slight gasp when the elevator dinged open.

"Come on. Gar won't mind. He wouldn't even remember most of tonight." Richard said as he picks her up. She flew up a bit not to put to much weight on him. "I fear that you too had the too much of the drinking." Kory said in an almost whisper when he stumbled to the door.

"don't worry I still know what I'm doing. I'm just a bit more on instinct than usual." He said when he walked through the door. He wasn't sure if it was his room or hers but then again they both had the same code.

Kory picked her boyfriend up and flew him to the bed. He began kissing her feverously and his hand trailed down body passed her tight and he quickly slipped his hands under her skirt. With his other hand he tried to loosen the straps in front of her corset. Kory easily took of his jacket and kissed him back.

Richard got annoyed with the complicated contraption holding her breast in prison so he took out his knife and cut it loose. "Hey that was my favorite." Kory whined in a mocking tone. He just gave and indifferent shrug and was soon forgiven when he assaulted her breast with his mouth. Kory was on top and moaned as she massaged his scalp.

Kory pushed him down and grew tired of his game she tear his shirt apart. "Now we're even." She said and she bends over backwards while she skillfully took his shoes. Just as he wanted to kiss her navel and she did handstand backwards giving them distance between the two. She smiled menacing as gripped on his pants just to rip them clean off along with his under ware from his body.

She crawled back to him and stopped by his member. With her long tongue she twisted it a bit around his member before engulfing it with her mouth. She started to suck hungrily while her tongue tightens around him. Richard threw his head back and gripped on the sheets. Moaning out loud. "Holy shit Star. Oh. Oh." He said and he tried thrusting up.

She made moaning noises as she continued spiking up his arousal. "I'm going to come." He shouted and then she moved faster and tightened a bit more. He couldn't hold and it all spilled into her mouth.

It was spicy and warm it even tasted better than mustard. She drank it all up and she wanted more. He pulled her head up and threw her on the bed. "Now it's my turn to make you scream." He said and he suckled her breast while playing with the other. His other hand went down to the wet and warm womanhood.

He harshly pressed in his middle finger into her core while rubbed her nub with his thumb. Kory's hands glowed with the on coming excitement and moaned loudly. He added his index finger and rushed them in and out. He felt her pre juices over his fingers and he moved down her placing kisses along. Torturing her.

"Come on Richard screw me!" She shouted and he stopped. "Eager aren't we?" he taunted. Kory threw her head back and her hands glow dangerously till her ring melted of revealing her red hair and orange skin. He then placed his mouth over her center and poked his tongue inside, tasting her. he began to suck and added a finger again. Star started to groan loudly and making a attempt to scream but she tried to keep it still.

She came into his mouth while her body shivered and he sucked her juice till the last drop. He came back on top of her and kissed her. Making her taste her own juice. "No you won't be able to hold you mouth." He said and hammered inside of her. he didn't went slow. He continued to pick up with his speed. Hammering in her. "Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Richard!" She screamed sending them both over the edge for a second time. He quickly pulled out while coming, spilling most of it over her orange body.

"Sorry Star." Richard slurred in his half drunken bliss. He forgot to get a condom. He used his tore up shirt to clean her and he snuggled on her breast. She happily stroked his hair and they both fall into deep sleep.

There was a bright light that burned Gar's eyes and he covered his face with a pillow to fast for comfort with his hangover headache. "Dude…" He whispered in pain and scanned his room for sunglasses. To his astonishment his curtains was closed and he was cuffed to his bed. 'Wait cuffed?' forgetting about the blinding light he tried to focus on the cuffs. There were ravens on each cuff. 'It's Rachel's from last night. Dude what happened last night?'


	2. Chapter 2

Once in a life time.

The tower was quite. The common room and kitchen was filled with a waffle and flapjacks aroma. Cyborg was softly whistling while making food. Karen was brewing STRONG coffee for her hangover and for all the others. Raven silently drank her herbal tee while watching the pair.

There was a hiss and enter Robin, his hair was untidy and harlequin mask oddly placed on his face and only one green glove. He grumbled a 'morning' and walked over to Karen. "Honey you look horrible. Here have cup." And Bee handed a cup of black coffee to him. "Thanks Karen." Robin said and he took a seat at the round table.

Once again the doors hissed and Wally and Jen entered the room both looking a bit worse for ware. They received coffee from Karen and took their seats on the table very slowly. Everyone enjoyed the silence and the aroma of promising food.

"WHAT A GLORIOIUS MORING TO MY FRIENDS!" Now Starfire didn't shout but for people that either loves low volumes or hangovers it felt like she shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone held their heads in agony except for Raven. "Jeez, hey fire light bulb please turn down the volume. Hangover here." Jen said while holding her head.

"Sorry my friends." Starfire said in whisper while flying next to Robin. After a moment of silence she just had to speak up. "Where is beast- uhm, The Changeling?" Starfire ask in her normal voice making everyone cringe for a moment. "Sorry." She apologized in a whisper.

"Well, I guess this is that once in a life time opportunity." Raven said as she walked to stove next to Cyborg. She adds a few waffles to the plate with a cup of black coffee, orange juice and two aspirins on the tray. Walking to their habitat levels with tray in hand.

Wally gave Robin a quizzical look while raising his eyebrows in the other hand Jinx just stared where Raven left the door. "On friend Raven's birthday she made us a deal where…" Starfire began. "Where she would rather take care of us on our 18th or in Cyborg's case 21st and bring us breakfast the next morning." Robin finished. "Yah, needles to say. We took her deal and today was her last day. Grass stain is the last on the deal." Cyborg added and he placed the freshly stacked breakfast in front of the hungry hangovers.

"You mean to tell me the queen of ice actually can take care of people?" Jen asked in her daze. Cyborg nodded his head and dig in.

There was a bright light that burned Gar's eyes and he covered his face with a pillow to fast for comfort with his hangover headache. "Dude…" He whispered in pain and scanned his room for sunglasses. To his astonishment his curtains was closed and he was cuffed to his bed. 'Wait cuffed?' forgetting about the blinding light he tried to focus on the cuffs. There were ravens on each cuff. 'It's Rachel's from last night. Dude what happened last night?'

Black magic moved his bedroom door to the side. Revealing Raven with a breakfast tray in her hands walking over to him. 'Cuffed to the bed and Breakfast in bed? Score!' the Changeling thought. "Morning Rae." He gave her a toothy grin and helped him up with his left hand cuffed to his headboard. Raven blushed under her hood only slightly.

"It's Ra-ven. Morning." She said in her monotone voice as she placed the tray on his lap. Changeling licked his lips and dig in but was stop when his hand jerked by the cuffs. "Heh, Thanks but would you mind?" He said as he mention to his hand.

Raven took a key from one of her small pocket of her cape and un-cuffed him. "Say what happened last night?" He asked as he ate a waffle. She stared at his bare chest. Remembering last night. maybe it was the alcohol talking or maybe he really did like her. "You danced a lot and didn't drink much after that horrible special. Jinx wanted to toilet paper the whole park. You managed to stop her and challenged Kid Flash to a dance off." She said and he just chuckled "No. I mean why was I cuffed to my bed hmm?" He waggled his eyebrows at her while grinning madly.

Raven had another blush under her cloak. "You wouldn't stop pestering me and I needed to sleep so I cuffed you to your bed." She didn't tell him the entire truth but it was enough for him. 'Ahw man I was hoping I was cuffed to the bed for a bit more exciting reason' his face fell before it picked up again. Raven could pick up his thoughts and blushed a bit more. 'What the hell am I doing? This is so not me. Get yourself right girl.' Just before she turned Changeling spoke up. "Thanks. Don't you wanna stay a little longer?" It was a long shot but maybe she would.

"I'm going to meditate." She continued to walk just when she felt a small wave of disappointment coming from him. "But when you're feeling better we could play chess." 'So much for 'getting yourself right.' And with that she walked out to the roof. Changeling was left with a smile on his lips. He couldn't remember everything of last night but he was sure she liked him. Now he just needs to work on a strategy.

Mercy was on the titans. No super villains rampaged the city that day. Starfire went to cleaning. Robin was in his office 'researching'. The others just left a hour after offering to clean up the dishes. Cyborg was over going some sectors in the city on the monitors while updating the system. Changeling decides to read comics for the loud noises on the T.V. will be pure torture.

Raven was just done meditating when she raised her eyebrow at The Changeling reading. "You must still be under the influence of alcohol because there is no way in your right mind you would be reading." She said as she walked to the kettle. "Nope I'm sober. Besides it has great artwork in it." He said a he lifted the comic,

"A comic? Still you can at least read." She said deadpan. She leaned against the counter while she looked at the green Changeling. He was in his civil clothes. He had a green jumper pants and a loose black shirt and no shoes. He did grow over the years not by much but enough to be a head longer than Raven. Raven was now official the shortest team member at 5ft5 in the household then Changeling (5ft.8), Robin (5.10), Starfire (6ft.4) not that Robin like being shorter than his girlfriend, he believes he is still going to grow and Cyborg (6ft.6).

Still the green teen grown, he had grown into his elf ears making it more appealing. His muscles formed nicely over his body not too big but big enough to make him look strong and fast. His fangs were no longer puppy-like but full grown wolf-like. Oh and they were longer en bigger when he gotten angry. Making him look like a real alpha predator. 'Whow! Don't loose yourself girl.' The whistle of the kettle blows her quickly out of her thoughts giving a light jump she returned to making her tea.

Feeling eyes on him the Changeling just kept his eyes on the comic taking absent glances when turning the pages. 'She is totally checking me out. Do something' Raven jumped at the whistle and the Changeling closed his book walking up to her. As he slowly walked across the room he took the dark beauty in.

She looked cute being so short. But be not fooled she makes up in personality what she lacks in size. She had a real hourglass figure. He legs, she may be short and they may hide in her cloak but man. Perfectly built long looking legs. She is all woman, fully curved and yet extremely fine and fit. The perfect body. 'I wonder why she is only on the top ten hottest female heroines.' Her scent mystery books, vanilla candles, jasmine tea and her personal scent like lavender. He took a deep breath in she is so addictive.

Raven turned herself around facing the green man. 'How did he get so close?' "Can I help you?" She asked in her deadpan voice. He seemed puzzled for a while coming out of whatever daze he was. 'That chess game. Play chess let's. Urgh. Let's play that chess game you offered?' "Chess play?" He stumbled out 'Real smooth.' She smiled a Raven smile and nodded her head. Walking to one of the cupboards bending down and summoned the chess set from the corner.

Changeling saw her bending. He wheeled himself around hastily walking to the table. 'She bended down! Down! Showing me her ass! That ass! Man if it wasn't for that cape.' Raven turn around cup in hand and chess set in the other. She gave a question look at the Changeling. 'He's eager.' They set up the board. Raven was surprised that he knew chess and proves to be a fairly good player. Not better than herself but he might surprise her.

"Hello friend Cyborg. Is there any trouble in town?" Starfire said when she came into the monitor room. Cyborg was sitting in front of the city's monitors looking around. "Nope, but our favorite reality show just made an interesting turn." He said as he rode the office chair to the tower's monitors. Looking at the common room screen where Changeling and Raven played chess. "Oh Glorious!" Starfire grabbed a stool and sat next to the metal man.

"I swear those two are in what you can call tough love denied relationship. They both are in-love with each other. Neither one wants to admit it." He said a he looked at them "True that my friend but I think they are just ignorant to realize what they feel for the other is more than just a friendship relationship." The redhead said. Cyborg gave her surprised look. She turned to her friend and smiled innocently. "What, you think after five years I do not know how to speak relationships? On Tamaran I'm a very wise and well educated. It's just some times your earthly ways are confusing to me." She smiled innocently.

"I bet you a month supply of mustard Raven wouldn't harm the green bean today." Cyborg said knowing she wouldn't let such opportunity to pass. "I shall give you technology information from Tamaran to upgrade on your 'baby' that Raven shall blast him through the window after this game." Starfire said with a wicked smile.

The Changeling was sweating hard. If he won this game Raven would go see a movie with him. He was thinking hard. Raven still had her queen and both knights on the board and he literately only had his rook, king, knight and two pawns left. Raven's patience was intimidating. He suddenly saw that he could get her in check mate if he moved his knight and corner her king. "Check. Mate." He said with a smug on his face and puffing out his chest. The next thing he knew he was falling full speed towards the sea. 'Well at least I know she won't chicken out. She's too proud.' He thought as he swam back to the shore.

The common door swished open revealing an angry mumbling Cyborg walking towards the counter and snatching his wallet from the counter and heading back to the elevator. Who knew he had such a creative and colorful vocabulary of curse words. "Where are you going?" Raven asked with indifference though she was curious to why he was angry and why he needed his wallet. "Grocery shopping." He mumbled on his way out. Starfire flew in after Cyborg left. "Friend Raven shall you join with me in a game of Tamaranian chess?" She asked as she already was busy looking for her 3 dimension chess board. "Sure." Raven said with a shrug. (Don't ask me how it works. It involves 32 pieces each player. And moves after a certain amount passing triangles to move you move over to the next level)

Thursday nights is Raven's turn to cook. She's gotten better over the years, she still didn't prefer cooking but none the less she can. Raven and Starfire had to learn how to cook human tolerate food. She made macaroni-meat-cheese-supreme. (And a tofu version of mac and cheese for Changeling. The Changeling eats and drinks cheese and milk because cows need to be milked.)

"Hmmm-mmm-hmm. Yum Raven that was great! Thanks a lot." Cyborg said as he went to clean the dishes, Starfire and Changeling joined him. Everyone gave their thanks as well. Raven went to the roof to meditate. "You girls really came a far way from where you started." Changeling said to Starfire. "Thank you friends." She replied as she took the dry dishes and put them away.

"Hey, grass stain wanna explain to meh, why ya got a free air ticket to the ocean?" The tall mechanical man asked the smaller one. "I asked her out for a movie, dude." He answered. "Oh! That is glorious friend Beast Boy. Uhm friend Changeling." She corrected herself. Cyborg gave a knowing chuckle. "As friends?" He asked. "Hmm? Yeah as pals. Me and Star went to watch 'The Zoo Keeper" when it came out. So I was thinking if I could go and watch a movie with Raven. She never comes out." The green teen explained.

"Oh yes. The Keeper of Zoo was most amusing." Starfire said as she packed the last of the dishes away. "I shall now participate in the time of shower. And friend Changeling it's 'Star and I'." She said and flew off into the living area. Dumbstruck the boys stared at the hissing door. "That girl knows more than she let on and yet she chooses to speak like a native. Why?" Cyborg asked puzzled. Changeling nodded in agreement. "Hey? Wanna get your ass handed to you in Mega Monkeys VII?" He asked as he jolted towards the game station. "You're on little man!" Cyborg shouted.

In Nevermore:

A dozen of Raven doppelgangers were seated under a big willow tree on small seating pillows. The orange one was dozing off on her pillow while hugging it, and snoring. Raven looked in disgust at her orange double pulling her mouth in an almost sneer. "Urgh. Okay. Tonight is agenda. Beast Boy and our outing for tomorrow. Your thoughts?" Raven asked and she snatched the pillow underneath the sleeping clone. "Geez, Can't a girl get a nap? I don't really mind at all. Now give my fucking pillow." Rude said and she snatched her pillow back and walked back to her domain.

"I'm very excited about the movie date! I wish we can go see a romantic comedy." Happy said jumping up and down on her pillow. "or a action with Chuck Norris in it." Brave shouted while she punched the happy pink clad. Who happily joined with the game. "Or a documentary." The yellow emoticlone with reading glasses said. Common Knowledge face-palmed herself at their answers. Wisdom sat on her cushion smiling at her sisters and her hostess' irritation.

"You know what I mean." Raven hissed at her emotions. "We know silly. We're just telling you indirectly that we want to go." The giggling doppelganger said with Brave proudly sitting on top of her. Raven gave a deep sigh. "As you can see. We all approve and it is common knowledge you want to go and have fun with your ... friend" The brown emotion said. Calmly looking her hostess.

"I just need to know if you all are going to behave yourselves." Raven asked. "Question is; are you going to behave yourself?" Common Knowledge asked while drawing invisible lines on her off-yellow boots. Raven stood up and left them in a huff to center herself. "Haha, you told her CK." And the green clone high fived her twin.

On the Teen Titan rooftop:

Changeling slowly and softly walked over to the grey beauty. As much as he loved it watching her in her calm meditating state it was time to go to bed. Cyborg and Changeling was playing their last game to see who will remind Raven what the time is.

"Hey, Rae?" He whispered and before he could tape her on her shoulder she opened her eyes at the startling teen. She knew the past few nights that he was watching her, a good ten minutes before he reminds her of the time. "Thanks." She said and walked towards the bathroom.

"Pleasure." He replied and dashed past her to his room. "Night Rae-ven!" He shouted over his shoulder. His room has changed since his 16th birthday. He had a high king-sized bed in the middle of his room. You could see his forest-green floor. There was clutter on his desk. A stereo in the corner next to his full body mirror. His walls were painted with a look of a thick forest and his ceiling had stars between some plastic branches. He went over to his closet and took out some boxers and jump in bed. Thinking of the dark beauty while drifting into sleep.

There was a knock on his door. Changeling eyed the door curiously. 'Who's that?' he thought as he walked up to the door and slide the door open. What he saw shocked him. Raven stood there with a black oversized t-shirt and a glimpse of a red short. "Did you hear that?" she softly asked in her monotone. He just gave her a blank stare. "What?" he asked. "I thought I heard Starfire screaming." Raven started walking towards where she heard Starfire screaming. "Beast Boy!" Robin's voice shouted in distress. The two heroes ran.

Changeling kicked Robin's office door down. There came a unison cry of heroes in pain. The sound came from a computer replaying a battle against the Hive. Raven walked over to Robin's computer and switched it off. They both gave a sigh of relief. "Properly pissed you off to be waken by that. Hey?" he asked as he stretched realizing he is only in his boxers. "No, I was … already up." She said as she walked to him with little space between them. She lifted he hands up and touched his bare chest. Changeling shivered underneath her touch.

Raven smiled at him and sneaked her hands to his back hugging him close to her. "uh. Raven?" He asked but she hushed him and he shifted them so he could hold her face in his one hand. Her amethyst orbs bored into his emerald ones. Her eyes were 'inviting' him closer. They moved closer to each other he closed his eyes moving closer he could feel her cool breath mixing with his.

Raven placed arms behind his neck pulling him closer to her. their lips met and they were heaven. Everything in the Changeling's mind went still and relaxed. It was only them in the world. He hugged her closer to his chest feeling her breast against him. He licked against her lips begging for entrance and she pulled away looking at him confused. Her eyes wide and her mouth open. "What did you do?" She asked him in an above whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Raven's OOCness you'll understand in this chapter

What's your type?

"I… uhm… wanted to… uh. You know?" He said as he held her closer fearing she might back away. She opened her mouth but the voice didn't fit her at all. "Yo green bean! Get your ass out of the sack or I'll trade your tofu toxic with some real food!" Quickly the Changeling was brought back to reality. In his green high bed. In his room. Without Raven… "Ahw mannn" he whined.

Friday mornings is the start of Cyborg's weekend buffet. He meant no offence to the other cooks but he really loves cooking and he REALLY loves his meaty experiments. So on the menu this morning is pancakes with strawberry jam, bacon eggs, bacon rolled over double bacon, bacon flapjacks, and bacon with melted cheese and since there clearly wasn't enough bacon, five kilograms (11 pounds) of bacon fried to perfect a crisp. And then a bowl of cereal and milk for changeling.

Raven drank her tea while she ate pancake with strawberry jam. Robin drank his coffee and reading the newspaper and occasionally taking a mouthful bite of his heap of bacon and eggs. Starfire had a bit of everything and making conversation with Cyborg and Raven. Changeling walked through the hissing doors and greeted everyone with a yawn. "Morning friend Changeling! You slept well and had a wonderful dream?" Starfire ask cheerily. Changeling drop his spoon in his bowl remembering the confusing dream. Thinking of Raven again. How he wanted to kiss her. How small her frame look under the oversized shirt. 'Get yourself together! Empath sitting next to you!' He mentaly told himself.

Raven eyed the green Changeling next her and raised her brow at his embarrassed emotion. Her mind reading powers are something she usually needs to channel into or it just happen on random. Now she only felt all their emotions. Changeling gave a weak laugh and saw Cyborg bitten into bacon supreme burger. "Dude what gives! Do even know how many pigs gotten slaughtered for that! You're like a mass murderer!" Changeling shouted.

And the morning routine begins.

The alarm went off. Robin jumped out of his chair shouting 'Trouble' and ran to the computer. The scene of the sea and city was replaced by Dr. Light manically laughing and shooting a blue rays all around him and standing on car. "Well the therapy really paid off. He is even back to his glorious self." Raven said in her sarcastically voice. "Alright he is by the 'Frost' jewelry store. Let's go!" Robin commanded and the all took off. Silky happily went in to settle his hunger in the buffet.

"I see the teens decided to steal my spotlight." The Dr. said as he shot a blue light beam towards Robin who casually front flipped over it. "Titans! Go!"

"Dr. Light! Can you compare with my righteous fury." Starfire shoot her starbolts towards the Dr. who matched her shot. Blue and green was pushing back and fro. Starfire was clearly testing the power of the light beam. Robin and Changeling evacuated the citizens and Raven calmed them down. Cyborg worked on his sneak attack.

"Stay calm. And get away to a safe place." Raven spoke up in her monotone as she healed some of those so they could be further help by the paramedics later. Cyborg lifted his sonic cannon to the dr. and nodded his head for Starfire. Starfire gave a battle cry 'hahaaa' and pushed her starbolts and Cyborg knocked him from behind. Dr. Light dropped his large gun and took out a pistol and shot Cyborg's right arm damaging it badly.

Then the dr. pointed at Starfire just before she could be hit Changeling tackled her out of the way. Robin threw one of his bird-a-rangs and knocked the pistol out of his hand. Making a flip over the dr. and kicked him on his backside down at Raven's feet. The dr. looked up to Raven and saw her four demonic eyes. He scampered backwards and hit something hard. "Ya messed up mah good arm. I just say the word and you'll see your worst fears' nightmares." The tall machine said angrily. "I give." Dr. Light surrender.

After they gave their reports changeling went into the jewelry shop and saw the latest 'Hero Hits' with 'Titans' Playboy Bunny' aka Raven in Mumbo's last attire trick. He grabbed the magazine and showed the team.

Starfire took the book out of his hands and started to read the article. "The Teen Titans' dark horse surprised us all with her Playboy Bunny goddess figure ranking her to the top of the 'hottest female heroines'. Her ratings even surpassed Starfire's with an outstanding 3.7 billion hits within four hours. Making her a viral sensation. Dear Mumbo Jumbo please continue with your acts." Starfire gave a light squeal when the magazine was incinerated by black magic. "I need to meditate." And with that Raven disappeared in her portal.

"Ahw man, I saw my name in her article." Changeling whined and ran to a store where he can buy the magazine. "Why is friend Raven angry?" The tall redhead asked her boyfriend. "She doesn't enjoy the spotlight." He said and they all went back to the tower. Cyborg got caught up by a electronic store and stayed there for a while.

On Titans tower Raven chanted her mantra over and over again. She has the rest of the day before seven with her outing with Garfield.

In Nevermore:

"Playboy Bunny?! I'll ring that author's neck if I find them!" Raven ranted in Happy's domain. "We're top numba 1!" the pink emotion shouted clapping her hands. "I-i-i-I d-don't like it" Timid stuttered. Brave punched the grey doppelganger in the shoulder. "Ahw don't be a whiz. We liked the way the Changeling ogled us when we were in that outfit." Said the green twin. "Hush. I'm trying to calm down here!" Raven said as she paced up and down. "I want him to like me and if I'm going to level the cinema it won't help." Raven continued. "Sweety, can't you remember what happened on his birthday? He likes you." Common Knowledge said as she plucked out the pink grass around her.

Flash back:

Everyone stumbled out of the car and walked up to the elevator and took Victor, Karen, Jen and Wally up. Rachel look over to Garfield. The drunk blond held his nose trying to stop the blood. She reached over to his face and a blue glow emerged from her hand. "Sorry about that. But you're not supposed to sing to 'tonight I'm loving you' to the driver and winking at them." She explained.

"Thanks Rae I owe you. What's wrong with it?" He asked as they got out of the car. "I'm not exactly your type Beast Boy." The dark beauty said. "Why do you think that! What do think is my type?" He asked and pressed the elevator button. "Tall, blond, funny, sexy and outgoing." She said dead panned. "Hey! You'res beautiful that'sss far better then sexy, you have a wicked sense of humor you just turn it into sarcasm, I might like blond chicks but your dark violet hair is way more intriguing. Tall looking girls are rare but I don't prefer tall girls. I means ama just little 'round average. Mystery is more interesting than chating with everyone here and there and more there and here." He explained and they walked in the elevator and going to the habitat levels. "Okay stop." She said in vain as he went on.

"Nos, I won't sstop. You know me pproo- proor- poorly. Hey I like this song." And he began to sing with the elevator music "Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias". The elevator ping open and the walk out. Garfield cleaned his face. "Hey Rae." He pushed her against the wall. "There is only one type for me and the definition is you" This made Rachel blushed. His emotions blew over her, his honesty, his longings and his affection? "Gar…" She was cut short. "You can drive me crazy. And I may be a little drunk but that won't stop me. And since I'm a lot braver than ever." His lust pushed him over to her as he gently kissed her on the lips moved back and looked at her reaction.

Speechless she looked at him. She needs to get away his emotions might just break down her wall to her own. One more kiss and she might loose it. He grinned at her and kissed her again. His hands were drawing circles on her open lower back. Rachel was struggling with her inner turmoil grabbing onto his jacket and trying to push him away and pull him closer. She couldn't decide if she wanted to push him off and teleport herself to her room or kiss him and finally have him to herself.

At last she pushes him away with a weak push. He looked at her smiling. He couldn't believe he kissed his crush, or does she mean more? "You're drunk" She said flustered and walked him to his room. He tried to punch in his code but his first try went into the wall next to the pad. Raven typed in his code for him just as she turned around he kissed her again. Pushing her in his room to his bed.

Her walls were crumbling she badly wanted him but he wasn't in his right mind now. It would be like if she would be taking advantage of him. She fell on his high bed. He pulled her up by her hand cuffs over the bed. That's when it hit her. She can cuff him to his bed and make a raven-line back to her room. She flipped them over. Garfield held onto her bare middle. Rachel took a key from her jeans and unlocks the cuffs.

She cuffed his one hand to the head board and placed her forehead against his. She took a deep breath to compose herself. "Good night Garfield." She said and she pushed his mind into slumber took of his hologram ring and disappeared out of his room.

In Nevermore:

Raven had a smile on her face as she remembered that night. Wondering I he really meant all that he said.

'Well I should rap this meditation up and relax. Then I should start getting ready. He said a movie right?' She thought and repeated her mantra once again.

In The Tower:

Changeling rushed around his room looking for his wallet. 'It must be here somewhere.' He thought to himself while in his mouse form under his bed. He reemerge with wallet in mouth and he shifted back. He placed his card on his desk and switched his computer on. "Okay, I did asked her out on a casual outing so nothing too fancy. Just a little dinner and then a movie. Or a movie and then dinner. Then we'll have something to talk about. But dinner after movie will be late and then there won't be many options. Okay we'll go to Vi La Di Roux and eat something and then head to the movies." He mumbled to himself as he stack everything he'll need. His hologram ring, his wallet (he checks it just to be sure) and his clothes and shoes. He went over to the showers.

Richard and Kory went to visit Wayne and Alfred for the weekend but will back within minutes if there is a problem. Chef Victor was making lamb stew for his home dinner with Karen. They were going to have a movie night, all night.

"Kory, I know it's hard but you need to stay grounded. I bet my dad and Alfred can't wait to met you. But really just try to rather walk then fly." Richard said while he helped Kory back for the weekend in a normal bag and not her alien spacious bag. "Oh boyfriend Richard this is exciting." She sang and hopped over to him and kissed him fully on his mouth. "I hope Knorfka Wayne and Alfred will like me. I shall be on my best behavior."

"St- Kory, you don't need to be someone you're not. I bet they'll love you if you're just yourself. You're hard not to like." Richard said as he pulled away from her to look her in her green eyes. 'She looks a lot different with pupils. Not by much but still.' He thought. They then took their bags out and placed it in the common room. They went to the roof to greet Raven. Kory gave her a tight hug and Richard gave a slight wave. They shouted trough the bathroom door to Changeling. Kory hugged Victor and Karen who just arrived. Richard just waved to everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

One thing leads to another.

Kory hugged Raven. "Can't… breathe…" Raven said in a slight whisper. Kory placed her friend down on the ground. "Sorry friend." The red head said with a sheepish smile. "Cyborg should have made rings or something to turn down your powers too." Dick said while Raven tried to get her breath back. "If that was the case I wouldn't need to meditate so much. That's an idea. Than we all can be somewhat normal." Raven said to herself while she watches as her friends go past the door.

She looked around her feeling a bit strange. Labeling it as nervousness, she walks into the tower. Raven went into her room and got her things ready. She'll go shower and then finish up she should be a good fifteen minutes before seven. She gathers a clean black towel and head towel and her purple 'fluffy' (one of those unnamed shower wash things.).

Walking and thinking of what type of movie they'll watch, properly something with zombies or monkeys. She bumped into half naked wet Changeling falling to the floor. Landing with an 'oempf'. "Sorry about that" Changeling said on top of her. "Azar… you're heavy." Raven said losing her breath the second time today. "Please tell me that is the knot of your towel…" Raven asked almost sure its not but desperately hoping it is.

Changeling pushed himself a bit up to look down his face flushed a red khaki color and looked back at her. "Uh…" He said. "AZAR! Beast Boy!" Raven screamed and pushed him off and ran into the bathroom. Once the door was shut Changeling quickly rapped his towel over him again. Behind the door Raven realized her towels where still outside. She took a deep breath. Opened the door grabbed her towels and went back in.

'He was on top of me. Naked!' She thought. 'He is so 'hard' and so strong. He smelled like fresh forest of the night.' her face flushed maroon once she realized what she just thought of. "Get a grip girl." She scowled herself and went to the showers first turned to cold and then warm.

"We didn't even start the date and I was already butt naked on top of her." He mumbled to himself while he walked over to his room. Now he needs to dress to impress but shouldn't look like he tried. He put on his hologram ring. His skin rapidly changed from green to Caucasian, green hair to his blond hair and a special green tips.

He took out his hulk boxers and stood in front his mirror and switched his stereo on. Playing some rock mix music. He looked to himself in the mirror. He looked decent enough for himself. In his human form he actually might have a chance to look attractive. He flexed in front of his mirror. "Hah Raven wouldn't really go for the muscle heads. What is her type of guys anyway?" Garfield asked himself. He thought back of Malchior. Just thinking of that ass turned his knuckles white. That asshole broke her heart and just used her. He tried to calm himself down and got dressed.

Garfield wore a dark fancy open jacked with a shocking green shirt. He had a normal dark blue jean on and black shoes. It looked causal but could pass for smart or formal. He ruffled his hair making it standing up slightly without the unnecessarily hair gel. Unfortunate he didn't, no couldn't use body spray. His advance animal senses didn't allow him to. Now to see what advice I can get on good classic movies.

He typed onto his computer 'Elasti-Girl' the triangle flickered in color. Then a woman in her late thirties appeared on the screen. "Mark?" The woman asked in awe. Garfield gave a chuckle. "Heh, no mom but that is my middle name." Garfield took off his ring and showed it to her. "Goodness Garfield. You look just like you him. How are you?" Rita asked her son. "I'm good how's Steve?" He asked her with a smile.

"Oh you know obsessed with his work but you obviously didn't call for catching up?" She asked with a knowing smile. "So spill." She asked demanding. Garfield gave a heavy sigh. "No… I want to take a girl out on a date but I need some advice." He answered "Is she a teammate? Or a civilian? Is she a special girl?" Rita asked her son very interested in his love life. "She's a teammate. Yes she is very special and very different, like not from this world." He said hoping she won't get to gushy. "Garfield both the girls on your team is 'out of this world'. And accordingly to the tabloids Starfire is already taken so that leaves… the playboy bunny." Rita said with smirk on her face.

Curse her for catching up with technology. "That was a spell mistake from Mumbo Jumbo." Garfield said as he covered his face with his big hand dragging it down. Rita laughed. "And the young Beast Boy's mouth water at the sight of his team mate." She continued. "If only they could get together and they would both win the hottest hero couple." She finished and gave a soft giggle as Garfield turned khaki all over again and groaning. "Mom. Really now?" He groaned.

"Okay Garfield. What kind of advice do you need?" Rita asked all business now. "What kind of classic movies would you refer?" He pleaded. Rita was shocked at this. Normally kids these days just discard the old movies saying it's boring. "Well… Why do ask don't you kids rather watch these new movies that has more action and show than tell?" She asked him.

"You raised me old school. Some are nice but I figured Raven would rather like to watch an original than a cheesy film. Ya know?" He explained. "How is your relationship with each other?" Rita asked her son. "You see when we were younger she couldn't stand me and she was always obsessed of things being perfect and quite. Well we both grew up and she is one of my best friends. We still fight sometimes but I really do like her. So yeah." He explained to her.

"Well okay. How about 'Casablanca' it's an exceptionally good show. It has romance and action in. 'Ben Hur' or 'It happened one night'" Rita was cut short by Steve starling both. "Go with 'It Happened One Night' it sounds relevant to your relationship." The elder man said standing next to his wife. "Thanks I think its one of the shows tonight on the classic drive in's. It's almost time. Bye." Garfield said and logged off. It was ten to seven.

Rachel sat with Karen and causally talking about living with men and crime fighting. Well Karen talked and Raven listened. The door's hissed open and Garfield walked in the common room / kitchen. "Wow, I just can't get over seeing you without your green skin." Karen said to Garfield. He greeted her with a hug. And then looked at Rachel.

Her black long hair was pulled back and loose at the back. She had little makeup on. Her crystal blue eyes shined like sapphires in the sky. She wore a knee length green-turquoise dress and white low heels. She looked beautiful, a bit out of character. "Karen sent me back to my room when I showed up in jeans." Rachel said feeling a bit out of her comfort zone. But was relieved she had to redress because they matched. Well his shirt and her dress did and they both look casual smart.

"You look great. You ready?" He asked her she nodded her head and they said bye to the other two. The ride in the elevator was quite and a little awkward. The last time they each other was fresh in both their minds. "About earlier…" Garfield was interpreted. "Didn't happen." Rachel quickly said with a slight flush of maroon. Garfield nodded with relief. And the awkwardness was lifted. They walked over the 'civilian' T-car copy. Garfield opened Rachel's door for her. She looked at him for a moment and then with a Raven smile she got in the car.

The ride in the underground tunnel was quite. So Garfield put on some soft music. "You look… good tonight." Rachel said looking at the approaching city door. "Thanks. That was what I was going for. So are you hungry?" He asked driving out of the tunnel into the city. "I thought we were going to see a movie?" Rachel avoided the question she only had lipslick, her titan's communicator and little bit of cash. She was hungry and Victor's cooking did make it worse.

"Well yes. But only starts half past eight. I know a great place I'm hungry. Tonight I'll treat you." He said with a slight fanged smile. Rachel will never admit it but she did find his fangs and green skin appealing and she does 'dig the ears'. "Well in that case. Yes." She said sitting up right and with a slight smile on her face. A wave of happiness and excitement flowed over her from his side. "Dinner and a show it is." He said still smiling and gave her a quick look.

'Vi La Di Roux' looked like a normal diner but in the inside it was more. It was classy but comfortable. The lighting was a warm glow not to bright. The entire place was colored in a light brown – orange colors. The floor was wooden. The waiters wore jeans with black button shirt and a logo of Italian chef smelling a pot. Their waiter led them to a table in a corner. Rachel ordered tea and Garfield ordered mango juice. The man smiled and went off.

Garfield had a goofy grin on his face. Rachel's soft face and little small was beautiful – cute. Her strong personality is in contras with the way she look. Sure she was intimidating on the battlefield and surely everywhere else. But now with her dress, her big eyes and nervousness was just… so rare and marvelous for Garfield. "I'm not nervous." Rachel said when heard his thoughts. "Hey, nothing wrong with it. On how many dates have you been?" He asked her grinning. "Two. But I'm not nervous." She said trying to convince herself.

Garfield had more dating experience. He dated a few girls after the Tokyo incident. He did some naughty things. Played around but never mistreated a girl. He had his heart broken twice. Twice by blonds. Last year Gwen was caught cheating; Control Freak sucked the team in a screen the titans were scattered all over the city popping out of TV screens. Sadly Beast Boy popped in a room where two teens were making out on the couch and guess who the girl was. Robin was pop in an old age home. Cyborg was in trailer park house. Starfire in a hairdresser shop. And Rachel pops in a room full of geeky teens.

They shared their dinner. The waiter made a mistake when they both ordered the vegetarian meatball pasta and thinking they wanted to share. Garfield waved it off and asked for side plates. Midway the dinner Garfield chuckled. "What?" Rachel asked confused. "Something in my teeth?" She asked "No, it's just this made me think of 'Lady and the Tramp'." He chuckled a bit more when he pushed the last meatball over to her. She had a puzzled look on her face. "You haven't watched it before? Where have you been? What have you been doing?" He asked her shocked.

Rachel gave him an unimpressed look and raised her right brow at him. "In Azarath and I was training to suppress my emotions." She answered blankly. "Oh… Yeah…" Garfield felt very stupid. "Thanks." She said referring to the last meatball. Garfield gave her bright smile. He paid the bill when he stood up he gave Rachel his arm. "Shall we?" He said. She hesitates for a moment but hooked her arm in his.

"Okay Casanova. What movie are we going to watch?" Rachel asked when they drove to somewhere. "It's a drive in classic movie. Hope you don't mind." He said getting nervous. "No I don't mind but I figured that you would want to watch a new horror movie or something." She said surprised by him.

Garfield came to the drive in and paid his ticket and bought them sodas. Just when the screen rolled and the old picture started playing Garfield played around with the car's controls. Rachel stretched over to the steering wheel and pressed a button just above the hooter. The roof rolled back and was replaced by stars. "Hey, how did you know?" Garfield asked in a whine he wanted to impress her. "I help Cyborg out with the cars sometimes." She said with a slight smirk. They watched the movie Garfield laughed a lot. Steve was right at this was almost like their relationship, not everything of it though. He could have sworn that Rachel laughed a few times.

After the movie they talk a bit more on the way home. "That was classic. I actually liked it." She said "Yeah, now I know where all of these new films gotten most of their ideas from." He said smiling brightly at her. It's official. He liked her more than just a crush. Over the years they've grown closer. She showed more emotion laughing rarely but she did. She did more things with her friends. Even went to the park and played baseball! Okay maybe she played just so that he had to run very, very, very far to catch the ball. She and Kory went to the mall couple of times. But they all have grown and so did his feelings for her.

They went into the common room Karen asked them to join them for another movie. They seated next each other. Victor played the movie 'Hitch'. Halfway into the movie Garfield stretched and placed his arm over Rachel. She sat there stiffly. Garfield became tensed waiting for her reaction. 'She's going to kill me, or throw me out of the window and then our evening will be ruined.' His mind was swimming with worry. Then something happed he couldn't believe. Rachel moved closer to his side and laid her head lightly on his shoulder.

Victor stood up and took Karen's hand leaving Garfield and Rachel to watch the movie. After the movie they switched off the TV and all the other equipment. Victor already switched the safety alarms on. Garfield walked her to her room. "Well I really had a nice time… Thank you." She said her cheeks burning when she wanted to jiggle her keys. Garfield gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, me too thanks." He so badly wanted to kiss her now. They stood there for a moment looking at each other. A light bulb flickered breaking their thoughts. Rachel stared at the light annoyed. Inside her mind her emotions were screaming kiss him! "Well… uh I guess this is good night then." Garfield scratched his neck nervously. He then gave her a quick hug and walked away.

Rachel stood there she couldn't let him walk away she still wanted to tell him something. "Garfield." He turned around and quickly walked back to her. He kissed her. Going the 'whole hundred'. 'Cheesy. I know.' He thought to himself. Rachel kissed him back and pulled herself back a bit. "Wait…" She breathed her hand slipped to his right hand taking of the ring of his middle finger. "I like the real you." She said Garfield took her left hand and kissed her knuckles taking her ring of from her index finger. "And I like the real Raven." He said. He pocketed her ring and kissed her again.

The entire hallway's light bulbs flickered and then overpowered and finally shattered. The sound of broken glass broke the young lovers apart. Rachel looked away ashamed Garfield laughed out loud. "You look so adorable." He said while laughing. Rachel was annoyed with him laughing at her. She was a little annoyed but she did smile a bit. She straightens herself up looking him dead in his green forest eyes. "Good night." And she slips into her door. "Ahw come on. Rae I'm sorry. Please." Garfield whined by her door. He could smell she was close the door. But she didn't say anything. "Sweet dreams Raven." He said and walked back to his room with a goofy grin on his face.

Rachel placed switched the lights on looking at herself in her mirror. Her grey complexion and violet hair reflected back. Colors not found in nature for humans. How could he like her? She slipped the ring on and was shocked. A long blond hair woman with blue eyes and tan skin stared at her back. She blinked a moment and then figured they must have trade rings. His does fits loosely over hers. 'I'll give his back when I'm done brushing my teeth.' She thought to herself.

Garfield brushed his teeth and washed his face on his way to his room. Once back at his room he undressed himself and looked for his ring. He found it in his pocket and placed it next to his alarm. He got into his high bed and fold his arms under his head with a large grin on his face. 'Hmm she tastes like mystery, vanilla and jasmine tea and something forbidden.' He thought for himself. There was a knock on his door. He got up and opened it.

Raven she wore short silk black nighties, making her porcelain skin standout. She stared at his bare chest for a moment. His shoulders were broad and he had wide chest, his torso seemed stocky but confusingly long. His body was covered in muscles but he didn't look like a balloon bodybuilder. He had a 'v' leading down to his… her eyes shot up back to his eyes. She had a little blush. "We switched rings." She said with her controlled voice and handing him the ring. Garfield stared at her for a moment. "Oh uh yeah here he walked to the ring next to his alarm. "I was wondering why it felt so small." He said and gave hers back. "Thanks." Raven said and walked back. "Hey Raven." He shouted she turned around and looked at him with her black expression.

"Yes?" She asked in her monotone. "Your great kissed and we didn't even use tongue." He said grinning at her. Her face blushed maroon she turned around and whispered 'thanks' so softly if it wasn't for his advance hearing he wouldn't hear her. 'Tonight was a great night.' he thought to himself and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Scents, emotions and the moons.

A sleepy Changeling bumped over a ladder and was almost flattened by half a ton. Cyborg fell of the ladder on Changeling. The mechanical man was engulfed by black energy and lifted of the green pancake. "Yo BB. Look where you going man." Cyborg shouted annoyed. Being heavy and pulled down by gravity isn't really all that fun.

"Dude." Was all Changeling could wheezed. "Afternoon to you too." Raven said in her monotone. Cyborg climbed back on the ladder and Raven passed on a light with her powers to him. Cyborg screw the bulb in. "Well there we go. Last one in. I'm going to drop Bee off at East and will be back before tonight. Ya two can handle each other long enough?" Cyborg asked looking from an uninterested Raven and a still grounded Changeling.

"Heck we'll be fine Cy. Why don't you just over night there. Me and Rae can handle it. Right Rae?" The Changeling said when he stood up and swings his arm around Raven. The dark sorceress gave him a scowl look. "One; it's Rae-Ven." She used a bolt of energy from her chakra stone to shock his arm off. "Second, Raven and I can handle the low lives. If there is anything we can't handle we'll give you a call." Raven said in her monotone.

"Well in that case I'll just call KF and Jinx to come over." Cyborg said while he took the ladder with him. Changeling looked up to the lights and a goofy smile spread over his face and he wonder how many bulbs they had to replace. Raven saw this and began to blush. "So?" Changeling started. "265 bulbs. Those outside where also affected." Raven answered him. And she walked to the bathroom.

Changeling headed to the kitchen. It was past midday so he missed breakfast and his stomach was threatening to scream. Once in the kitchen he was twirl around by a yellow, red and pink flash. One he regained his balance he saw Jinx in front of him giving him a wicked grin. "Wow, you sure look like a lean green sexy machine and topless and tousled. Hot…" Jinx said as she sized him up.

The Changeling was wearing boxer shorts and was indeed topless. He was blushing khaki. He always forgets how fast Kid Flash (well now he is called Flash) could get to one destination. Since they live in one of the apartments close by. "Ahw Babe." Flash whinnied. Jinx just gave a giggle and winked at someone behind Changeling.

"Thanks." Raven mumbled from behind and walk past him. She tossed him a shirt. Changeling caught the shirt. Then it struck him, why did Raven got him a shirt? He pulled the shirt over head and went alongside Flash and battled for food. "Move over you speed devil." Changeling said as he scooted Flash away. "Why?" and Flash added another apple to his snack. "Or I'll beat your sorry ass in Tekken." The green man said.

With that comment Flash stop and shot a look at the Changeling. "You're on." And with his snacking he walked over to the circular couch. Changeling soon joined him on the couch. "Hey 'Sexy'? Are you going parade in your sleepwear for the baddies too or do we get special treatment?" Jinx asked over her cup of coffee. Flash whined again. "Baby why do have to do that?" "Ahw. Don't you worry one bit stud. You'll always stay my hot 'Flash'." Jinx gave him wink.

Raven rolled her eyes and Jinx caught her. "What?" she asked innocently. "Nothing just the way you tease him." Raven replied in her monotone. "Well I try to keep him on his toes. He does have his 'player' side." Jinx said and finished her cup. "Okay, I'm ready for magic training." Raven look at her surprised. "You want to do it today?" She asked. "We'll I'm here so might as well." Jinx said and she rinsed out her cup. Raven gave a indifferent shrug.

The two girls walked past a uniformed Changeling to the roof. Once on the roof Jinx turned to Raven. "Okay spill. What happened between you two?" She asked as she waggled her eye brows. "Nothing we just went out for a movie." Raven said and walked past her. "You went OUT to watch a MOVIE? Wow." Jinx said more for confirmation than anything else.

It wasn't that Raven never went out but she barely did. Maybe to the parties the city throw in their honor, maybe at some of the Wayne events, maybe some rare occasions with Starfire at the mall, maybe for some of her friends birthday parties, maybe for Halloween, maybe for New Year's, maybe Christmas, and some rare days when one of her friends ask her but never out to watch a movie.

"I thought you don't like the idea to pay money just to watch some run down and predictable plot when you can watch it at home and even then you're not so into it. How did he do it?" Jinx asked rambling over her questions. "Properly because of his hot persona and looks." Jinx muttered and she sat opposite of Raven.

"Actually he won a Chess bet. If I won he would have to go to the library with me and read an educational story or documentary. And he chooses that if he won I would have to go and watch a movie with him. He got lucky." Raven said with her eyes closed and was seated on the floor Indian style. Jinx stared open-mouthed at her for a moment out of shock. Raven let a small smirk crept over her face.

"Oh wipe that smirk off. So how do I do this?" Jinx asked annoyed. She know her and Raven's relationship wasn't that close so she couldn't press on yet. "You just need to find your center from where you summon your powers. And then see if you can channel the energy." Raven said in her monotone.

Jinx did as she was told and felt the power tingly over her. Then she had an idea. Maybe she can send messages on purpose into someone's mind and maybe be in their minds. She thought of a subject.

Raven felt something urging it's way into her mind she pushed it away. Jinx tighten her eyes shut from the mental headache. 'Wow. Playing around with minds can be painful. And she's strong. Let's see if I can try a bit harder.' And Jinx straightens herself and pressed on. Raven again felt the annoying presence. Once she realized what Jinx where trying to get into her mind Raven pressed back. She would rather have this 'mind conversation' in Jinx's head than having anyone in her head.

Jinx was breathing hard and building up a sweat. This mental battle was giving her a headache. Raven is really strong and she was using her bad luck against Raven. Jinx increased her magic usage and pressed hard. Raven's wall slipped for a moment shot her eyes open once Jinx came through. 'Do you like him?'

Jinx let out a breath she didn't know she held hand pressed hard on the floor before her. "That was exhausting. How do you do it?" Jinx asked breathlessly. Raven lowered herself down to the ground with a tiny smile under her hood. "Impressive, for someone who isn't used to telepathy?" Raven said. "Well I do have to work with a lot of bad luck then I can break your walls." Jinx replied. Raven gave a slight nod. "Well seeing you are channeled into your power core see if you can cast a hex to make that cloud rain." Raven said as she nodded her head to a lonely white cloud over the city.

Jinx stood up and threw a hex. The cloud was covered in pink sparks and then drizzled a few drops out. Making it look mist falling to the ground. "Good. Well I think four hours of mediation is enough for now." Raven stood up from the ground dusting her off. Jinx gave her a confused look. "Four hours?" She asked and stood up as well. "Yes, meditation takes time." Raven answered.

"So you're saying if I do this every day I'll be able to cast stronger hexes for longer?" Jinx asked Raven while they walked through the hissing door into the common room. The boys were playing on the game station like mad men. Raven hummed a positive answer and walked over to make herself tea.

"What are you two hunks doing?" Jinx asked while she leaned over Flash and kissed his neck. He squirmed and Changeling saw the opportunity and made a combo move wiping almost half of Flash's life bar. "Baby! You're gonna make me lose." Flash whined. Jinx laughed and snapped her fingers and Changeling's controller fell out of his hands. Flash made a combo that left their health bars equal.

"Hey no fair!" Changeling grabbed his controller and pointed a finger to the pink sorceress. "Raven! Help me out." He whined and gave her a puppy eye look. "No. she said deadpan and pours herself tea in. His ears dropped and he played again. After the battle Jinx joined against Changeling. Needless to say he was losing badly.

Raven walked over to the group and took a seat far away from the group. Garfield swing his head around and looking at her but he didn't seemed like himself. 'She smells so 'good'. Midnight, mystery, old books, jasmine tea, vanilla candles, lavender and something else. It was sweet yet a hint of musk it's almost like… fertile?' His eyes widened and he jerked his head back to the screen. No longer concentrating on the game but on Raven. Nobody noticed.

"Well, I'm going to my room. Call only if there is an emergency." Raven said after a while and she washed her cup out and disappeared out of the hissing door.

She was almost avoiding him the whole day. She did hand him a shirt but then he didn't see her the whole day. When Flash and Jinx dominated the couch with arousing scents he decided to spend some time with Raven. But she just stayed in her fail safe room mediating. And now she is sitting all the way over there. And going to bed early. Was it about yesterday? Did he move too fast? Is she feeling awkward around him? No then she wouldn't have brought him a shirt this morning.

"Hey beefcake!" Jinx snapped her fingers in front the green man. He came back to reality focusing on the pink head. "What?" He asked almost annoyed. Flash give him a knowing look and grinned. "Jinx wanted to know if you wanna watch something with us?" Flash asked. "Nah, I'm going outside for a bit fresh air. Knock yourself out." And with that Changeling walk towards the elevator to the roof.

Changeling took a deep breath in. He looked up to the full moon and his mind was flooded with animalistic thoughts. "Food, hunt, prey, pack, dominate, claim mate, mating and Raven's scent. Her scent gave off a hint of being fertile, meaning she would ovulate tonight or tomorrow when the moon is on it's fullest." Changeling shook his head and decided to take a flight over the city to clear his thoughts. "Maybe Raven will be better tomorrow."

But she wasn't. She was today even absent than yesterday. Avoiding him completely. She greeted Robin, Starfire and Cyborg when they arrived. Said goodbye to Flash and Jinx. And then just in her room. Changeling was thinking it was about Friday's date. No one else seemed to be bothered by Raven's absence. They took care of a robbery. Who would have thought that someone would rob a bank on a Sunday? Starfire and Robin were having a romantic dinner under the full moon. Cyborg was charging his battery.

Changeling was standing before Raven's door. He needs to find out.

There came a load knock on Raven's door. She swung her head around looking panicking at the door. She sensed a male energy outside her door. She knew it was him. "What?" She asked in her monotone but someone with sensitive ears could hear a nervous tone in her voice. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked somberly.

"Azar no. You didn't to anything wrong what would you ask that?" she asked shocked. "It's just that you've been avoiding me ever since after Friday. Could you please open the door?" He shuffled his feet and fidgeting with his hands. Raven sat Indian style on her bed looking at the door. She really shouldn't open her door and she knows that. But something about the man out there sounds like he is going to brake down if she won't.

"I can't." She said sadly. "Come on Rachel. I'm sorry if I moved to fast. I swear I'll be slower. Please don't do this to me. I don't want to be apart from you. Please just talk to me. Just tell me what to do. I know you say you can't express too much feeling. But I'll wait just – mmm?" He was stopped by a tiny index finger on his lips hushing him. He looked at her big eyes.

"Gar… I like you. I'm not avoiding you… okay I am but not in the way you're thinking..." She looked at him shyly and wondered how she can explain it to him. He raised his eyebrows urging her to speak on. She pulled her finger away and looked off to the side. "You can smell emotions right?" He nodded his head. "And you can smell fear, anger and …" She stopped for a moment.

Garfield saw where she was going with this. "And where you are in your 'moon cycle'" he finished for her. She blush maroon and found her feet very interesting. "But, I still don't understand." He pushed on. She gave him an annoyed look. "You're going to make me spell this out for you, aren't you?" She asked him. He gave her a sheep smile. She gave a deep sigh. "Well, Demons go into heat every blue moon. Literately every blue moon and then they're… well you're not stupid." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked annoyed with him.

It took him a moment but he caught up. Tonight is the second full moon this month meaning, she is in heat. 'Which means she is fertile and which also means she is horny. Meaning she actually wants a male to satisfy her needs' he took a deep breath, breathing in her scent and found that she is in heat. He had a naughty smile on his face. Raven picked up his thoughts she blushed deep maroon. "Argh! You're such an animal." And she slammed the door in his face.

"Sorry Rae. I can't help it. If it makes you feel any better I get extremely primitive on full moons. And you smell is intoxication and now it's just unbelievable. But I better get moving. See you in the morning" He said. He waited for her and after a while she replied. "It does, thank you. Good night."

Raven said her mantra and Azarath ropes bind her to her bed. Garfield walked back to his room. He took collar from underneath his bed and time locked it. He wasn't a fan of being chained or caged. But living in a tower with two hot females and with one of them with an extremely intoxicated scent makes it hard to control the Beast inside of him. He just sometimes needs to be collared to his bed and surrounded by million scents.

Raven laid on her bed. Trying to get out of the ropes. She was now battling with her emotion Lust.

In Nevermore:

"Oh come on. Just one kiss. I need him. We need him. I need his primal emotions. I need to feel his lust for me. I need him to make warm. Please just one touch down that firm tight body of his. Get these ropes off. Me!" Lust ranted in her mind. Raven felt herself burning for male attention. She was unbelievable up tight and frustrated. Lust was now flooding her mind with lustful images of her and Garfield.

One where he has lifted her on the kitchen table with her legs spread and rubbing himself against her. Kissing up a storm. It was so strong she could almost really feel him. Almost. And it drove her mad. She groaned in frustration.

This is going to be a long night.

The next morning the tower was filled with happiness and joy from Starfire and Robin, the usual happy Cyborg, grumpy Raven and a sleepy and animalistic Changeling. Robin wanted them to be at least at the table at 7 am on weekdays.

The alarm cried in the tower demanding attention. Robin ran to the computer coming out of the coffee table. The beautiful view was replaced with Hive members running into library. "Hive Five." Robin sneered staring at the screen. "Titans Go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting Ravager assassin of the Hive.

The Titans showed up by the library. It's old and abandoned. "Why would the Hive be here?" Raven asked and a shiver ran down her spine.

"I don't know but we're going to find out. Changeling and Starfire to the rear. Cyborg scan the place. Raven and I will look outside for anything suspicious. Titans Go!" Robin said in his authorized voice.

Changeling and Starfire walked down the middle to the back. "Odd pairing aye?" Changeling asked. Starfire nodded her head. "I think that Robin wishes not to make Raven uncomfortable." Star spoke up. Changeling nodded his head.

This was the old library were Raven came to fulfill the prophecy. She would never admit it but this place is full of bad vibes for her, making her very uncomfortable.

"Do you know why the members of the Hive came here?" Starfire asked when she paused and look to her left. She could have sworn she saw a spider leg. "Don't know, don't care. I couldn't even do all my morning activities." Changeling grumbled.

Starfire turn and look at him with a large grin. Changeling eyed her and grumble something about naughty Tamarains.

"Okay Robin no body is outside. Now let's go back in there and help our friends. I feel something dangerous around here." Raven said in an annoyed tone. Robin gave her a shocked look. "Are you sure it isn't just the connections this place have to do w-" But Raven interrupt him. "Shut up! No it isn't just that now drop it."

Robin gave a sharp nod and he turned around the roof and jogged back to the entrance. Raven floated aside him with a scowl on her face. "You're too slow." And she opened a portal for him to run into.

"What do pick you up Cy?" Robin asked startling the metal man. "Woah. There is some activity but here is a lot of static going on. Guess it is because of the magic that was released here." Cyborg explained giving a hesitant look to Raven. "Oh so it's my fault your technology doesn't work here is it!?" Raven barked at him. She still spoke in her monotone but anyone who knew her, know she was very agitated.

"I didn't say that…" Cyborg said back. "Whatever they are still in the building." With that she walked into the right side of the building. "What up with her?" Cyborg asked but Robin only shrugged and followed her.

Changeling picked up a scent reeking 'Mammoth.' "Found them." Changeling said growling toward the scent to the right. Gizmo shot Starfire square in her back making her fall to the ground with a loud thud. Mammoth appeared in front of Changeling.

"Mammoth crush you!" And the big man charged at the green man who turned into mammoth with large tusks. Mammoth grab hold on the tusks and tried to push the mammoth back.

Starfire turned around with angry glowing green eyes. "Oh, crud. Seemore!" Gizmo shouted running with his bionic spider legs. Seemore shot a laser at Starfire and she crashed into one of the bookcases.

Starfire stood up and threw a starbolt at the one eyed villain. He flew backwards and collided against a black shield. The shield melted away revealing two male titans and a scary annoyed Goth.

Billy numerous multiplied himself and charged at Raven. Gizmo pulled out a large magnet and attracting Cyborg closer to a saw ready to cut him in half. "Ahw man I hate that magnet." And Cyborg grab hold on to a bookcase nearby.

Robin was about to help Raven when Slade hit him down. "Slade!" "No Robin. It's Ravager." When Robin stood up he saw that this one has both eye openings. Ravager threw another punch and Robin made a back flip recovery and gave him a round house kick. Ravager caught Robin's left leg and spun him around a let go.

Robin hit Starfire out of the air and this redirected her last starbolt and accidentally hit Cyborg causing him to let go of the bookcase. Gismo wasn't ready for the sudden collide and they end up tumbling.

"What's the matter m'lady? Demons not lending you enough power for the wild western Billy?" Billy taunt as he threw multiple pokes at Raven agitating her more. Seemore and Mammoth teamed up against the Changeling and with a punch from Mammoth the green hippo fly threw the air towards Raven. She didn't have enough time to think it all trough so she used Beast Boy as a weapon. And slammed the massive animal on half the Billy clones.

Raven then gave a ice glare towards her other attackers. "Mammoth no like the dark." And Mammoth charged towards Starfire and Robin leaving Seemore alone. Raven shot a dark fist to the one eye when someone tackled her from her left. The strong arms kept pushing her down.

All Raven could see where black and orange and she started to hyperventilate. The anger in this body was far too great for her to concentrate plus she kept thinking it was Slade on her birthday.

Raven's dark energy was crackling around them dangerously. Changeling already take care of Billy. Starfire knock Mammoth out. "What's the matter, little Demon afraid of me? I know all about you Raven. Quite … and … born to rule evil." His voice was low and eerie, he almost sound like his father just not that much voice control. He gave her a chased peck on her cheek. She blasted him off with her powers.

He made a graceful flip in the air and landed in the middle of his group of friends. They all disappeared with the aid of a ninja smoke bomb.

"Cyborg! Where are they!" Robin shouted. "Yo, sorry man to much magic disrupting the signal." Cyborg said quietly. The alien princess hovered close her friend. "Friend Raven you are shaking, are you cold?" Starfire asked sweetly. "No, she's not cold she is scared." Changeling barked and mumbled about being a weapon.

"I don't do fear. It's just adrenaline Starfire. So let's go after them." Raven said while she covered her face with her hoodie. "No, we can't we don't even know where they are. We should find out why they were in the library. Raven, you and Changeling look around here for whatever they might have been looking for. Starfire and I will take Cyborg back for his repairs and we'll see what we can get on this Ravager. Let's go." Robin planned out and headed to Cyborg.

Robin then jumped on his R-cycle and led the way back to the tower. Injured Cyborg said he wanted to drive. Now Starfire does have a license but Cyborg just love his baby so much and never let anyone drive it, unless it's serious.

"I fear that Robin made a mistake." Starfire said while she flipped trough the songs. "Why'd you say that Star?" "Beast Boy seemed, what is the term, out of it. He is very aggressive." She opened the window and sat back in her seat. "Yeah, but BB is always cranky if he couldn't finish his breakfast Raven was a bit sensitive today, isn't it maybe a girl thing?" Starfire gave him a distant look for a moment. "No, she is not on her punishing men syndrome period. I just hope they won't…" she placed her finger to her chin in thought. "Go at each other's throats." She finished her sentence. "Yeah those two can be real stubborn when they want to. But they'll do fine." He said in a reassuring tone.

"I bet you a black mailing photo of one of the titans that BB will come back home with injuries." Cyborg gave her a mischievous smile. "That is no bet, but a fact." Starfire said.

Back in the library:

Changeling gave Raven a scowl look and changed into a bloodhound sniffing the place. Raven could feel his aggression and frustration like a tidal wave. "What?" She barked harsher than she actually wanted to. The green hound ignored her and walked around the book cases.

Raven gave an aggravate groan and float in the air Indian style and chanted her mantra. The air got cold raising the hairs on her neck. A windless breeze blowing around her and an eerie chill climbing up her spine. There was a faint headache forming in the middle of her head.

Changeling felt a sudden change in the atmosphere and half of his animal senses told him to run danger is coming. The other half told him to protect. He changed into a cheetah and ran towards where he last saw Raven.

All he could see was black fog. He smelled magic but it wasn't Raven's magic but there were some resemblance. It must be her father's magic. He turned into a bat to use his echolocation to find her.

Raven felt herself being shake around like an disorientated earthquake. When she finally could open her eyes she saw a fuzzy Beast Boy. "Okay. Okay." Raven manage to get out and he immediately stop shaking her. "Oh thank goodness you're back. What the hell where you thinking?" He shouted at her.

A frown formed on Raven's face and it disappeared again. "What do mean what was I thinking? I was trying to find a trace on who ever were here." She answered calm and dusted herself off. "Oh…" he sounded calmer. "You had a lot of funky looking black swirling fog floating around you. And you seemed to have been in pain." He said looking a bit drained.

"Did you find anything?" Raven asked in her usual monotone. "Nope, nothing. You?" "I could find my center. My father's presence is still very strong here. And his magic as well. Let's get to the tower." Both of them walked out of the eerie library into the streets.

The Changeling looked down his usual self, sadness radiating from him bothering Raven a lot. "What is wrong G-Changeling?" Raven corrected herself. "Nothing big really, I just have some trouble with changing into those mythical animals." He said feeling ashamed.

"You mean to tell me you actually read the book?" Raven asked more surprised than she actually wanted to. "Hey! Just because I'm not a genius in most things and plays on the game station till my brain rots, doesn't mean I'm entirely stupid, you know." He defended himself.

"No one expects you be smart Beast Boy, you are the youngest after all." She explained. "What's that suppose to mean?" His frustration was surfacing again. "What I meant was that nobody expects anything more of you than what you already gave us." Her words didn't help. "Age has nothing to do with it, I'm 18 and I'm not even equal to your level when you where 16. I'm not that good of a detective like Boy Blunder, I'm not that strong as Starfire or as useful as her with her multi-language talent. I'm not good with technology like Chrome Dome and I'm not as good as you. Nobody can measure up to you." His ears drop and he sadly walked to the supermarket.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked puzzled. "Oh. I need to pick up some groceries for the tower… I'll see you there… I guess." He said somberly. "Hold on, I need to get some things to." She felt better when her light up a bit more.

They walked inside the store, everyone who works there are used to the Teen Titans shopping there but seeing the green and grey pair was still a little odd from time to time. Raven scarcely comes out and if so she is mostly alone or with the whole team or Starfire.

"You know Beast Boy. You hardly can rate superheroes. Besides we need you on the team just as much as any other one. I don't know about animals as much as you do. You are a wild card and we need that. When none of us can figure out what to do, your instincts always saves the day. So cheer up." Raven said and took some mustard for Starfire.

"Never thought you would be saying that to me." He chuckled and pushed the cart on.

[Two months have past since their last encounter with the hive. The crime stayed to the minimum just a few minor bank robberies and drug dealers. With 'so much' going on the team tried out other things outside their comfort zone. Robin was being his old self searching for any leads on the Ravager]

"No. and no means no." Raven said in her monotone refusing to look at her friends. "Please friend Raven. It will be fun to have a "boys versus girls" competition." Starfire pleaded. "Don't push her Star. Obviously she is just afraid that you will lose against the tag team champions!" Cyborg fist pumped victoriously. "I don't do fear." Raven snarled at him. "Oh come on Rae. We all already ready did the meditation with you. Makeovers with Star." Raven shivered her hair still has a tint of red in. "And we tried out Cyborg's dangerously training course and helped improved. So now it's time for a game station challenge. Star Wars Battlefront II! Don't make me do 'Tha Face'" And he waggled his eyebrows at her.

Raven still didn't look at him. She had her arms crossed and stared out the window. Just when she was about to open her mouth the alarm went off and Robin stormed in. "Titans Trouble at the Police training station!" The screen flickered over the windows and showed the location.

"Why is it always the abandoned places!" "Changeling whined and pulling his ears.


	7. Chapter 7

You can't save everyone.

It's six in the afternoon. The training academy was long time abandoned due to the bullet training course. An entire team died by harsh rubber bullets. Mournful emotions and anger still hung strongly in the air.

"This is odd. I can't pick anything up. Something is messing with my system." Cyborg said tapping on his forearm. Raven got a strange feeling about this place. Like there's been here something not common in this dimension.

"Raven see if you can pick anything up. Star fly up to get a view from above. Beast Boy see if you find any odd scents" Robin said. "Dude, its Changeling now." He whined and turned into the super sniffer bloodhound. Starfire didn't see anything out of the ordinary. The building was grey, no one was on the rooftops but for birds. No one was on the training grounds outside. Nothing

Raven noticed there was definitely some people here and for a strange reason there was something familiar. "Robin I don't like this. Something is… off." Raven said eyeing Changeling shifting back. Robin turned expectantly to the green hero. "I don't know why man, but I smell a scent of burned… something and my animal senses is picking up some weird creeps. Then I found Mammoth's scent. They're definitely here." Changeling gave his report.

Starfire descended from the sky. "Nothing." And she floated next to Raven. "Okay Titans we'll go with caution." And the team walked into the front door.

"Well look who is here. Boy Wonder and his crew." Ravager looked at the team and saw Starfire. "How you doing princess?" He nodded his head to her.

"What's you deal Ravager?" Robin barked at him standing in defense position. "What a guy can't flirt? Geez." The hive members circled around the team. "You know what he meant." Raven said while she eyed the others circling them.

"It's simple, you killed my father and now I want revenge, I didn't like him myself. Still he was my father." Ravager walked up to Robin till toe to toe. "Your father?" Changeling asked puzzled. "Yes. Slade!" Ravager shouted. "I could have figured that, but he is still alive. Didn't he help Robin to find Raven?" Cyborg answered.

"So he is a traitor. That asshole, first he is the reason why my brother is voiceless and then he helped the Teen Titans! The very people who stole my brother!" Ravager punched Robin and the young man fell to the ground. There was no time for anymore questions everyone had to defend themselves.

The entire team split up. Fifteen Billy's was trying to rope down a very angry green bull. The bull jumped and kicked the red men around trying to get loose but there just kept coming more and more. "Yeeha! Good golly Sheriff Billy we gotta wild one here." One duplicate said to another. "I reckon so. Bring out the El Billy the Matador!" and another Billy flagged a red flag for the bull. The bull shook hard and focused on the red. He flared his nostrils and they steam out angrily. As the bull charged he changed into Yeti.

The Matador Billy ran back to his original melting them into one. Changeling grab two of the running scared Billy's and bumped them together into one.

"You're so bold that I can see your future ass being kicked by me!" Gizmo shouted and blasted a ray to Cyborg. "Oh yeah! You're so bold and short the other girl at the store thought you where a baby dolly!" And Cyborg lunge two missiles at the short man. Gizmo sprayed out heat deflectors confusing the missiles.

"Mammoth crush red girl like fly!" and his punch collided with Starfire's making a loud booming sound in the abandoned place. He retracted his shore fist. "Why do you never learn that I am stronger than I look?" Starfire asked holding her position.

"Wow, I love watching naked girls fight, I love your playgirl outfit." Seemore said while dodging training tires coming from Raven. Raven then disappeared in her portal. "Ahw, where's the playgirl now?" Seemore jumped down to Mammoth's aid.

"Argh!" and Mammoth grabbed a crate and threw it Starfire. It was a box of grenades. The close range threw all three of them of balance. Seemore's nude seeker broke and Mammoth was temporally blind. Raven appeared next to Stafire.

"Ah, You dumb overgrown man. Look what you did! Can't you think a little further than you nose?" Seemore shouted. Starfire gave Raven a mischievous smile. Raven gave a nod and a black aura started to glow. Starfire put both her hands inside the black bubble and formed a green ball of her energy.

"Hey pervert!" Seemore looked at Raven she tossed the crackling green and black ball at skinny villain.

The two villains looked at the odd ball and then came another explosion. Black and green lit up the place. Raven dropped her shield. "Thank you friend." Starfire said touching Raven's shoulder. "Anytime." The girls looked at their handy work. Two men laid sprawled on the ground passed out. "Wow you Mamma's sure can rock a light show. Nice work." Changeling said and he dumped a tied up Billy with the rest of them.

"Let me go you stinky big ass!" Gizmo shouted in the net. Every gadget he tried gave him an electric shock. Cyborg threw the short man down. "Where's Robin?" He asked. The team looked around and went out search while leaving the villains to the police.

"You're a real treat Robin." Ravager wiped the blood from his jaw. Robin was breathing heavily from where he stood. "You're not going to say anything?" Robin kicked Ravager against the door breaking it in the process. "What are you going to do no? We're both out of gadgets." Ravager pushed himself up from the ground and punched him in the gut. Robin groaned out loud.

Robin fell to his knees. "Look up!" Robin looked up and saw Ravager holding up a black and orange disk. "This is the very test ground where the team died. Where too much rubber bullets actually killed people through bullet proof vests. The machine malfunctioned and with the force it fired all the rubber bullets went through them." And Ravager threw the disk to the control room. "Now, let's see if you're a super hero." Ravager kicked Robin again.

The team heard a boom sound and they ran into the rubber gun command center. The whole system was shocking and smoking, about to blow up.

Robin grabbed on Ravager's ankle and pulled him to the ground. He looked up and saw multiple weapons aiming at them. He wouldn't make it in time but he going to try. Try to get them both out alive. Ravager still kept fighting Robin.

Starfire saw her boyfriend in danger and she flew out the broken window to save him. Raven shield her friends when the machine blow up. Ravager punched Robin and kicked him down and ran to make it to the door. Robin got up and saw Starfire flying down. "Starfire No!" She took the bullets in Robin's place. She let out a cry and fell into Robin's arms.

Raven shield dropped and she teleported them down to her other friends. What they saw was something every hero dreads to see.

The next morning

Raven set a plate down in front Robin. "You need to get over it Robin. It's hard for all of us, but we need to move on. You can't save everyone." Raven said "I would have been better if she didn't come down." He mumbled. "If she didn't then you would have been dead by now." She scowled.


	8. Chapter 8

a Trip to Space.

Raven set a plate down in front Robin. "You need to get over it Robin. It's hard for all of us, but we need to move on. You can't save everyone." Raven said "I would have been better if she didn't come down." He mumbled. "If she didn't then you would have been dead by now." She scowled.

"Yes but she could have died!" Robin slammed on the table causing Raven's tea to spill. Raven stared at her tea dripping off the table. "But she didn't and she knew she wouldn't die. She is a lot stronger than she looks." Raven stood up and cleaned the table. "You need to go and talk to her. Not being able to save everyone hurts every hero. There was nothing we could do for Ravager." Robin gave her an angry look.

"I can't allow my team members to be so reckless. Don't you dare tell me she is fine! I know she might have died from infection or from the injury. You saved her life and it took so much-" She just left the room and in came Cyborg, not letting him finish.

Robin just stares where Raven had left. "How is she Cy?" He asked. "Raven healed her pretty well. She says she is just a bit sore, but other than that she fine. You can't be mad at them for being a heroines Rob." Cyborg said. He walked over to the T.V and put on the game station.

"Hello friend." Starfire said hugging her dark friend. "Hi, you still sore from last night?" Raven asked. Starfire shook her head 'no'. Raven raised her brow at her. "Okay, I am still a little sore." She answered with a sigh "But I'm in fighting condition." She said with pride and puffing out her chest. Raven nodded. "You, Tamaraneans are always in a fighting condition. Now lie down. I can help with some of that."

Starfire lie down on her bed while Raven healed her back. "You seem troubled friend, is it maybe of your sexy Green Machine?" Raven poked her friend in her side. "No, we're taking it slow. It is something else. It's like something is disrupted, since the library. Did you notice there's been a higher crime rate since then? And not just that, we couldn't save Ravager and you were very badly injured. Ravager's anger was so tense to just be anger from any normal human. Something is just off."

Raven moved her hands away. Starfire stood up and stretched out. "Yes I have noticed, but how can you be sure it is related to something with the library? Besides you had no need to heal me completely you only had to do the necessities I could have healed in the medbay" Starfire countered while they walked out. Something beeped on Starfire's arm both of them stared at her battle bracelet. Starfire touched the glowing jewel.

A holographic picture of her Knorfka appeared. "Knorfka?" Starfire gasp. "Princess Koriand'r and Princess Raven." He said with her fist to his chest. Raven gave an annoyed look to Starfire. She just kept a straight face and nodded to the man, ignoring Raven entirely. "Princess we need your help. Tamaran is in danger. We need you now." He said. Starfire nodded her head. "I will be there soon" And she cut off the connection. She walked to the common room.

Raven was about to question her but she was on a mission.

Robin jumped up. "Starfire I'm -" But he was cut short. "I am needed on my home planet. I need to go. Will you accompany me?" All the men in the room stared at her strangely.

"Wait, what? You almost just died and now you want to go to space?" Robin asked almost angrily. "I survived the near death for humans; I could have and did survive. Raven just healed me faster. You do not need to go, and you do not need to thank me for saving your life!" She said a little hurt.

Robin took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that Star. I'm just upset by you being hurt and someone's death." Robin explained. Starfire nodded her head. "Will you help me?"

"I first need a talk with you and Raven in my office." He said in his leader tone. Both the girls knew they were going to be lectured like two naughty school children.

They solemnly followed Robin to his office.

Cyborg gave sly smile to the green hero and Changeling's ears made a nervous drop. "Oh, no. no way Cy." "Oh, yes green bean now get to action." Cyborg slapped on his back. "You know he has the shock-a-bug by every hole I could possibly go through." He whined pulling his ears.

…

The office was dark and had one bright light on, casting and eerie look in the "interrogation" room. Stack of papers neatly covering the large steel desk. Large green gloved hands were folded on top of Ravagers death report. The harlequin mask lay there next to desk lamp causing the girls to look anywhere but the piercing cold steel blue eyes that focus on them… were waiting to be acknowledged. Robin's jaw was tight and his lips were a tin line. He just sat there looking at the girls. Starfire looked like a purple polka dot crazed fan. Her natural fire in her hair was dim. They almost looked less. She was fiddling with her fingers on her lap. Her legs were to sore to nervously jump in angst. She just stared at his hands.

The fearless Raven was hiding underneath her cowl. Her pale completion looked worse under one light. Her hands were neatly folded on lap. Her right foot tucked in behind her other and lean to the left side. "Your hood Raven…" Robin whispered deadly. The pale hands reached up and slowly pulled the hood down.

Robin squared his shoulders. "Look at you two, weary, tiered and injured." None of them looked him in the eyes yet. "Starfire, I am thankful for you saving my life. Still you need to know that my suit does have ten times more protection than even Batman's suit. Plus my cape would also been good enough to protect me. Yes I would have been badly injured and maybe even worse than you are." He took a few breaths.

"I do not like the fact that you came down to put yourself in danger just to spare me bruises. That was reckless. Even when you knew I would have been fine." He turned his attention to the Goth. "And Raven, we all appreciate the fact that you healed Starfire almost completely but at the cost of your own health. Don't try to deny it. I know you had a terrible nose bleed, and that you hastily healed your already strained veins to keep on healing Starfire even though she could have recovered well on her own if you stop when you have removed the last piece of rubber." Robin saw that she wasn't looking at him

"Look at me, I know you took out the migraine kit and beg Cyborg for one of Changeling's muscle morphine injection. Since when in you life did you ever took any kind of injection?" He angrily snapped at her. She was about to answer when he broke her off. "Except, when we have to force you to take your half annual injection? You don't even take the antibody injections on certain missions." Raven shut her mouth and straightens herself crossing her arms with a slight pout on her face. Still refusing to look at him.

Since we have an emergency to take care of, I will not suspend you two. But you get your orders. And seeing that Raven is starting to take injections you both will go for your vitamin B injections, Raven will also get the Tamaran tolerance injection. You will both each have to inhale sleeping gas once were on the ship so that you will get enough rest. And you will restock the ship once you leave the office. Am I clear?" Robin waited for the nods and then dismissed them.

Robin put his mask back on and pressed the blue button in his top drawer. An electric shock was heard and Changeling fell on the ground twitching. "And you will clean the ship and will receive extra shape shifting training once we arrive on Tamaran. Oh and bring that Mythology book along." He said rubbing his templates from his growing headache.

…...

Cyborg sat in the medbay checking for all the shots and tablets. Fluoresced lights bighting the bluish white room. The robotic man Fumbling and mumbling in the million cupboards and double checking on the all the many monitors for every titan.

Raven stood there with her arms crossed annoyed being ignored with a paper in her hand. Starfire stood there with her hands behind her back holding her list. Raven came in and told Cyborg that they need their shots but he didn't hear them at all. He kept on mumbling about his stupid short circuit in his mechanical ear.

Raven cleared her throat annoyed. This couldn't possible get worse. She despise injections, she can get along fine on Tamaran without any aid. She is strong enough to endure everything on her OWN.

Cyborg turned around and scared himself almost to death falling over on med bed crashing it to pieces. "Why you need to sneak up on me! There is a thing called 'Hello'!" He shouted at them both the girls cringed at the sound of his voice.

Raven pointed to her ears with a dead panned expression. "Oh sorry." Said the embarrassed Cyborg with a sheepish smile. The big man sat on the floor and examined the tools in his hand, with a spare ear. He took off his mechanical ear and screw his new ear back on. Throwing out the old one his human one will just heal itself during the course of the day.

"Okay ladies what you need?" He asked while getting up from the ground. "Boyfriend Robin gave us a list of thing we will be needing your assistance for." Starfire said sweetly handing over her list. He took the list and Starfire sat on one of the hospital bed mentioning Raven to do the same. Raven rolled her eyes but none the less went to the opposite chair.

The beds weren't much different to the one in common hospitals; it had those safety retractable walls, enough space underneath to hold any necessary machinery for a mobile hospital bed. Still white to blind yourself once you awaken from any sleep or coma.

"Okay first up your vita B's" Cyborg said placing a kid on the mobile table between the girls. Starfire rolled on her stomach. Cyborg professionally lifts up her skirt and placed the needle in her right cheek. Starfire gave a light 'eep' from the touch of the cold mechanical hand and sudden prick of the needle.

Once he was done she sat back up normally and let him do all the checkups, looking in her ears testing her reflexes with an extended hammer. Once he was done her gave her two tablets for any muscle pain. And then he turned to Raven.

"Just get it done and over with." Raven said while she handed the list harshly in his hands. "Okay it say here the whole shebang. And vitamin B complex super, Tamaran tolerance shot, half annual. And you have to take it. Lets get rocking." He turned around and handed her patient scrub.

Raven raised her eyebrow in disgust. "You got be kidding me?" she asked eying the 'thing'. "Well unless you wanna walk around naked or constantly changing and striping." He said with a smug. Starfire gave a giggle and Raven snapped her glare to the redhead who instantly went silent and bolted out there.

Minor instruments vibrated in black magic annoyance. Raven had to go through entire body scan, blood samples, double dose of vitamin B injections, her half annually injection, ALL reflex test, having iron pills shoved in her hands, another muscle injection and went through the migraine kit, not to mention she had to it all in that petty excuse for a patient piece of clothing. Worst of all Changeling came in wearily and twitching asking for something to make him stop shocking.

Cyborg of course enjoyed it, he could finally have some forced co-operation so she could get a proper checkup.

…...

Starfire sat on the kitchen floor of the ship, restocking the "food". "Make sure you put enough beef in there." Raven said when she walked in with a tray full of "tea" and other liquids with the first aid stock floating behind her incased in black magic.

The little kitchen was cramped but it was enough. "You can't ask for much in a battle ship can you?" To the left it had a little booth with a fold up table or spare bed, whatever your pick might be. To the length of the right of the room there were the counter with one microwave and multiple cupboards to refrain all the things floating around. The ground was a solid grey piece of metal.

Raven set the liquids next to Starfire and set herself by the booth table, sorting out the medical box. "Thank you friend." And Starfire continued packing. "So, about the princess Raven?" Raven asked as if talking about the weather. Starfire stop with what she was doing and hastily packing them in. "What do you mean?" She asked with a high pitched voice. "You told him I am the daughter of Trigon didn't you?" Starfire gave a deep sigh and turned herself looking up to Raven on the booth seat. "Yes I did. On my planet you are to always announce your heritage, no matter what."

Raven just silently sat there sorting out. "You are royal even if it is the royal inter dimension hells families of the universe. You are the eldest and only heir. You are still royal and should be treated as royalty and be respected as one too." Starfire rambled on she didn't even notice Raven's head hanging as she slowly sorting and packing.

"Only Galfore knows and he still respects you as hero." Starfire said. "Raven?" Raven straightened herself and continued. "Thank you Starfire for your thoughtfulness, but the only thing I am is a demon trying to do the right thing. My Father might be a ruler but he is evil and he uses everything to his advantage. He is the King of Fear beings don't respect him, they fear or despise him. I'm a princess of Hell, nothing to be proud of." Raven said and placed the aid kit in one of the cupboards.

…

The girls lay on the kitchen bed loosely strapped in far away in peaceful sleep of sleeping gas while the ship traveled in space. Cyborg was monitoring the screens Robin just went to check on their oxygen supplies and Changeling was in the kitchen leaning against the counter drinking some of Raven's tea. If they found out that he actually like the stuff he would never hear the end of it.

He just stood their and looking at that beautiful angelic face, far more beautiful than the full moon. He could just stay like this forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Birthright.

He just stood there and looking at that beautiful angelic face, far more beautiful than the full moon. He could just stay like this forever.

'What are you doing?' Changeling stares around the little crammed kitchen dumbstruck. "What?" He asked, he could have sworn he heard Raven's voice. But she is fast asleep.

'I'll ask you again. What are you doing?' Changeling couldn't understand it at all. "Raven?" He looks at tea and again at her sleeping face. 'Now I get why she loves this tea so much, must be weed tea.' 'No, you idiot. Just because my body is asleep doesn't mean my mind is. You never know what might happen. I can wake up my body any moment if I want to.' Changeling walked closer to her face waving his hand in front her face. He heard Raven's 'voice' sigh. He quickly finished the tea and dispose of it.

Just when he wanted to walk over to his mini-ship/room he bumped into Robin. "What's wrong with you?" The green man just walk past him grumbling 'nothing'. Robin just shrugged his shoulders and kissed Starfire's forehead.

On Tamaran:

The vast wasteland of brown orange rocks and mountains was a massive change from earth. Koriand'r was the first to walk of the ship. Fifteen solders and Galfore greeted her with a bow. "Galfore where is your crown?" Koriand'r asked. The team knew that Starfire is only called Koriand'r among her people.

"Princess your sister is now the Grand ruler. Majority of the people and all ruling families voted it." He answered her. "Titans." He acknowledged the team. "But have I not made you Grand ruler?" She asked puzzled. "Yes but in time of war they wanted a royal member of the original ruling family." He said solemnly. "Come, Komand'r wants to see you, all." They followed him in silently.

They all got into a ship. With great speed they flew over the spaceport and City in front the palace. They were greeted with great doors which two Tamaraneans opened for them. They past large and tall halls covered in the colors of white, black and purple. Galfore stopped the team. "Please wait here." And the big Tamaranean disappeared through the door. Shortly Komand'r was with the team. "Titans, nice of you to help Koriand'r and Tamaran. Follow me." And she leads them to another room. This room seems to be room for meetings, many chairs and big round table. The walls were white and the floor was black as coal. Black seats and the table seemed to be dark tinted purple glass.

"Please take a seat." Koriand'r said as she seated herself. Galfore stood in the corner. Everyone was seated. Eerie silence hangs in the air. Komand'r had a horrible smirk on her face. Other Tamaraneans entered the room, all wore the same amour but with different colors and different symbols on their chest plates, some looked in disgust at the team. They took their seats.

Komand'r was the first to speak up. Something in Tamaran, it upsets Koriand'r and the red head spoke up also in Tamaran. The other team mates looked puzzled at each other and then to Raven hoping she could help out. Raven just placed her finger on her lips to her team mates. Her Tamaran wasn't the best but she could make out some of it. Due to the lack of Starfire not having any books in Tamaran she couldn't master the language.

Komand'r elegantly lifted her hand to the other Tamaraneans, speaking in Tamaran. Koriand'r raised her voice. Another voice spoke up and then Komand'r nodded. She said something in Tamaran and a few raised their hands with Koriand'r. Komand'r once again said something and most of the others raised their hands with her.

Koriand'r spoke up and pointed to herself. Komand'r argued back and pointed to Raven. Raven's eyes grew large and her face went pale. Koriand'r seems to reject and Komand'r shouted and slammed her fist down on the table. Everyone seemed surprised by this outburst. Koriand'r silenced and sat down in her chair, taking Raven's hand and apologized.

"Wow, it's like watching an old black and white movie without subtitles." Changeling whispered to Cyborg.

Komand'r stared at Changeling until he nervously coughs; she said something and everyone stood up. "Star- Uhm Koriand'r-" Robin was met with a growl from Galfore. "Please boyfriend Robin. It is best you address me as Princess Koriand'r. It will seem like you have disrespect for me if you do not. As you do not have a royal title. Here you will be seen as a lower rank than I." Koriand'r explained.

"Princess Koriand'r, what was that all about?" He asked. Galfore relaxed when he said Princess. "They want to transfer communication methods with Raven." "You mean they want to kiss with Raven?" Changeling went off. "Changeling calm down, they don't tie any emotion to it." Raven said in her calm voice. "Yo, ya wanna say you're okay with this?" Raven shook her head. "I offer them to rather use me, but Komand'r said my usage of the language is incorrect and she does not want to confuse the council." She explained. "But why Raven why not me?" Robin asked

"If they would kiss you they might end up like me, your knowledge at the time was more slang and military. Thus it confused me." "But my skills have improved and so did yours. So why Raven?" He asked upset that he couldn't take the fall for his team. "Komand'r knows that Raven's language skills are exceptionally well and that she knows several more. She also made it so that it helps extent the knowledge of the council. As Grand ruler she has the final say. And the vote was in her favor."

Raven walked with Koriand'r up to the first council member. He was an old man in green colors. Raven said something in Tamaran the man seemed to smile and corrected her in a way. He kissed her quickly and bowed. Raven kept her face stoic and so every member kissed her. There was one Tamaranean who wore blue and kissed Raven a bit longer than necessary. Changeling growled, Raven took a slight step back, the man apologized politely.

Once again the entire council was seated. "My fellow council members, now that we have resolved the language barrier we can move on. First of all we are at war. Due to the council vote we were to call for help. These are the Titans. Hero's on their own world. They might be of assistance to us. Mainly the council voted for the first in line to the And'r Throne; Koriand'r to lead Tamaran." Komand'r stood up handed her crown to Koriand'r. The whole team was confused.

"I do not understand why you wanted me to lead. Please do explain?" The elder man in blue stood up. "Princess, you are next in line. We believe in tradition. We also apologize for what Tamaran has done to you. We appreciate you help. We are in need of your allies and knowledge." Koriand'r nodded. "My comrades and I are tired of the trip through the Vega system. We will retire and continue this meeting in the morning." Everyone stood up and Koriand'r placed the crown on her face.

"Galfore, Please show the men their rooms, the kitchen, gym and anything else they want or need to know. They have full access. I will see to Raven myself." Koriand'r took Raven's hand and walked out towing Raven along.

Koriand'r pushed open her door lead Raven into her room, once Raven closed the door Koriand'r flopped onto her bed. She grabbed a pillow and screamed. The pillow was engulfed with green fire.

Raven just stared at Koriand'r blankly. The emotion of pain and anger was so pure and awe that she didn't know how to process it. Raven did snap back to reality when she saw Koriand'r picking up her round bed reading herself to throw it right through her wall. Raven engulfed Koriand'r in her black aura and the Red headed beauty exploded inside.

Once she was down she laid down tiered and worse for wear on the ground next to Raven. Who was resting her back to the wall and holding her bleeding nose.

This was a tactic they practice in secret from time to time, when the girls had to vent…

"Thanks." Koriand'r said breathlessly. Raven smiled softly and creased her friend's forehead. "No, problem. Mind filling me in on that?" The Tamaranean looked up to her with pleading eyes.

…..

"Come on man, I can't do anymore…" Changeling whined holding his head. Robin just stood there going through the book. "These are animals Changeling, they are just mythology animals. You should be able to turn into them. According to Cyborg's analyses." Robin explained while paging completely oblivious to the threatening Changeling advancing on a nervous Cyborg. "Yo Rob!"

Robin looked up just in time to see a raging bull chasing Cyborg around the gym. Sighing out loud. "Beast Boy! Let it go!" Cyborg shouted. Changeling hammered into Cyborg making him fly through the air leaving an imprint in the gym wall. Robin shot out a rope to tie the green man down. He changed into a Yeti swinging the rope around and around. Robin let go but just then three Tamaraneans walked into through the doors making Robin bumping into one of the younger counsel members.

The young man drew back his fist and hit Robin so that he flew across the gym. Cyborg ran up to and wanted to apologize but then they all got a sparing match instead. Energy blasts and laser cannons flying around along with a mix of gadgets.

The men fought but none of them knew why. It wasn't gruesome but more like aggressive sparring. They even switched partners as punched flew. Cyborg accidentally hit Changeling and he hit Robin when Cyborg ducked. Robin made a back flip making two Tamaraneans blasting each other. Changeling and a guy in green nodded took Robin and the one in blue on.

After everyone called it truce and just trying to regain themselves. They all looked at each other and started laughing.

"Dudes, why were we fighting?" Changeling asked. "We thought that we were participating in what you humans call sparring, did we not?" The one Tamaranean answered. "You prove to very skilled, if I may speak on behalf of my comrades. We look forward to having you fighting by our side against the Citadel." The one in blue stood up.

…

"Raven?" Starfire quietly whispered. Raven was sitting on the round bed like a gray statue robbed from emotion and stunned. Koriand'r nervously fumbled with her bracelets and following the designs.

Raven took a breath after what seemed like forever for the princess. She gazed her eyes to her took another breath looking out the window into garden. "How is it possible for any heart in the whole universe to be so forgiving for those who does not deserve it from you at all?" Raven asked not looking at her.

There was a long silence between the girls. It was awkward, it was heavy, it was appreciated, it was warm and it was cold. It was a solid void. "Friend Raven…" Koriand'r's voice was shaking and hoarse. Raven moved her cold hand over and comforted her friend. Words weren't needed both of the sisters by the bond of the heart just knew.

"I will not help Tamaran, but I will support you and I will give you more than you expected from me." Raven help her friend up and they retired early for the night.

….

After the sparing match the men were in the hall feasting on all the many traditional foods. They were all extremely hungry but didn't dare to try any of the food. Some of them even moved on their own!

"Titans." Galfore addressed the guys staring at the weird food. "There is a special earthly feast section in the middle of the table. See to it yourselves."

Changeling hanged his head, thinking he will resort to meat to keep his strength up. much to his surprise there was even tofu! "Where are the girls?" Robin asked to his team mates. "They retired early, so Raven showed the kitchen staff how to make some this human food and went off to her quarters." Komand'r said as she softly glided her hand over Robin's shoulders making him shiver.

All the guys sat there eyes wide, speaking in unison. "Raven taught the staff to make Tofu?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mention of rape!

Chapter 10

"Thanks." Koriand'r said breathlessly. Raven smiled softly and creased her friend's forehead. "No, problem. Mind filling me in on that?" The Tamaranean looked up to her with pleading eyes.

Raven sat on a pillow in Nevermore rubbing her forehead. "Shit…" was all she could mumble. The emotion explosion from Koriand'r in the black aura was purely intense. Memories, emotions, feelings and physical pain were transferred into her mind by the speed of light. It took her time to process it all and she knew Koriand'r had to talk to let it out.

"Friend, I have never shared this with anyone before…" Her voice was shaking. Raven already knew how this story will go.

It all began from the birth of Koriand'r. Within the first few moments she was born she already gain the ability to fly. Komand'r still couldn't fly and being four years her senior already she was a disgrace to her father. King Myand'r was disappointed that his firstborn was girl and on top of that she couldn't even fly.

Komand'r was crippled by a childhood illness that robbed her the ability to fly and was labeled as disabled and has been denied her birthright as the next successor. Koriand'r being the second child but not handicapped was then the first princess. Out ranking her older sister. The sibling rivalry started. King Myand'r still disappointed to having no sons disliked the two girls but tried to use them as great tools.

When Tamarus and the Southern States needed to form a strong pact for war purposes it was agreed that Princess Koriand'r and Prince Karras were to be married. He died in the bomb assault planned by his own sister Xyannis.

After the bomb assault King Myand'r sent the two princesses to train with the Warlords of Okaara. Komand'r ran off and allying herself with the Citadel. Komand'r gave them enough information to successfully invade her own planet Tamaran.

"To ensure peace for my planet my father had to turn me over to the Citadel. It was six years of torture. They abused me sexually, so badly that I can not bare children." Koriand'r took a deep breath. "I turned to be very addictive for sex and I can not control myself. All of that clones and Gordanians infiltrating my young body breaking and hurting me there was just blood every time. They made me doing hard labor moving heavy objects, I had to work with their engineers learning and if I did something wrong I was whipped I had to wear a collar that made me powerless and I was pushed to heavy work my body some days just couldn't take it at all!" She started crying and angrily clawing over herself.

After six years she was released from the Citadels and returned to Tamaran. On the day she returned she was force to marry the General Ph'yzzon. When the General wanted to make his advances on his young wife, Koriand'r got extremely scared. And tried to fly off that's when the Psions captured her.

The Psions wanted to see how much energy the Tamaranean body can absorb. They also captured her sister Komand'r and a few of the other council children. During the procedure some of Komand'r forces managed to break into the lab and freed the other children just in time but the two princesses was in another part of the lab.

"Somehow I was able to break free and when I saw my sister I felt like I needed to save her. Once I freed her she pushed me into the ground with such force that she started choking me. I broke free from her grip and there was Ph'yzzon along with Komand'r's team. He hit Komand'r for hurting me. He didn't stop and she blasted energy from her eyes much to everyone's amazement. Ph'yzzon got up and wanted to attack her again and I killed him before he could harm her again." Koriand'r started cradling herself rocking back and fro.

The Gordians captured her by the help of Komand'r and was restrained for later execution. That's when she escaped and found her way to earth.

"I was so scared that you wanted to enslave me, I didn't want to be in a small place again I couldn't take of it anymore. Even after everything Tamaran and my sister have done to me, I still love her and I forgave Tamaran. I'll only help Tamaran this one more time and ensure that Knorfka Galfore and his family will have a planet and stay together. I believe that my sister has changed." Koriand'r notice Raven didn't move from her spot.

"Raven?" Starfire quietly whispered. Raven was sitting on the round bed like a gray statue robbed from emotion and stunned. Koriand'r nervously fumbled with her bracelets and following the designs.

Raven took a breath after what seemed like forever for the princess. She gazed her eyes to her took another breath looking out the window into garden. "How is it possible for any heart in the whole universe to be so forgiving for those who do not deserve it from you at all?" Raven asked not looking at her.

There was a long silence between the girls. It was awkward, it was heavy, it was appreciated, it was warm and it was cold. It was a solid void. "Friend Raven…" Koriand'r's voice was shaking and hoarse. Raven moved her cold hand over and comforted her friend. Words weren't needed both of the sisters by the bond of the heart just knew.

"I will not help Tamaran, but I will support you and I will give you more than you expected from me." Raven help her friend up and they retired early for the night.

In Nevermore

"Shit" Raven sat there thinking of something she could do for her friend her sister. "You know, you can maybe lock her memories so that they won't surface easily again." Said a yellow cloaked emotion. "She said she doesn't want that. She keeps it to remind her to have mercy for others." Raven said holding her head.

Happy wasn't present at the council meeting but Rage was there. "We should fucking wipe out the entire Citadel race and everyone who is allied with them!" Rage punched the ground leaving a hole. "I will stand by her no matter what." Raven said and she returned into the room.

She went to check on Koriand'r, the Tamaranean was fast asleep. Raven tucked her in and wiped her fiery hair out her face. 'Maybe I should see if the kitchen can make us some suitable food. She would have done something like that for us.' Raven walked over to the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

The beginning of the war plans

Changeling sat at the table playing with his hair locks. 'I should have cut my hair before we came here, it's starting to curl.' He received a quick jap in his side from Raven. She glared at him. "We need to train our people hard and sent out help signals to any allies we still may have." Koriand'r said scanning trough the see through map on the glass table

"Queen Koriand'r how will we be able to any of those? We lost our communication base to the last attack from the Citadel. They know exactly where to hit us the hardest." One man in green said. "Xand'r, I understand what you mean. We have not changed our tactics or anything since the last time we were at war with them. Of course they will try again what worked in the first place. We need to relocate our troops and plan new strategies. Komand'r has traded our secrets before. What will convince us that you will not do it again?" Koriand'r turned to face her sister.

The room became silent. Komand'r straightens herself up looking at everyone seated at the table. "My comrades, I have done unthinkable things in the past yes. Both to Tamaran and to my sister. Yes I was a villainess; I was a continuous offender breaking laws in many worlds. I did serve my time. I asked forgiveness from X'Hal. I have changed and will forever prove that. I live now for X'Hal and Tamaran. I will serve my planet and will protect my people. I would also ask to lead the front line into battle for I want to draw first blood against this enemy of Tamaran." She said every word with pride and honesty.

Starfire stared at her sister for what seemed like an eternity. She didn't need Ravens powers to know that her sister spoke the truth. She could see it in her eyes that she wanted to fight for Tamaran. What Starfire saw was the true ruler of Tamaran in her sister's own eyes. Starfire knew what her decision would be.

"I trust my sister. Komand'r will serve Tamaran as any And'r would with their lives and heart on the line." And with that said Starfire gave her opinion on war tactics. Everyone had their sections to work on. And everyone had their own warrior group assign to command.

The Titans were all in the gym training. Starfire wore her full armor training against some of the other counsel members in a handicapped spar. Cyborg was lifting some of the weights. Robin was learning their fighting techniques with their outrageous heavy weapons. Raven was helping Changeling with the mythology animals.

Raven was paging through the book everything she asked him to change into he failed… every time. He kept going to the basic animal. Changeling was exhausted he changed into a million of animals already. Even those of from Tamaran and he still can't seem to change into any of these.

"Oh for Azar's sake just try a normal Werewolf, but this time I'm going to sent one from my soul-self to you so you can have a better idea of how it looks like." Raven said rather agitated. She sat in Indian-style and chanted her mantra. From her heart she sent out a werewolf from her domain and controlled the beast with all her might.

The female looking shadow werewolf looked around and moved towards the Changeling. The said hero studied the animal and focused on every molecule in his body to copy her, he closed his eyes. His body stretched and bulked in many places he could feel a muzzle from while he tried to his human part also present and then he transformed.

Raven retracts her soul-self and was very out of breath as such animal controlling took a large amount of power and control. She looked at the green man's transformation and sigh at the green wolf.

Changeling shifted back and punched the cold hard floor. "Why is it so hard to do?" He screams angrily at himself. "Maybe you can only change into animals that do not involve magic?" Raven said as she tried to get her breath back. "No! I can do this!" He shouted he pictured the Nemean Lion and shifted into a normal lion. He roared a loud and angry roar. He pictured the Naga and morphed a confused mix and ended up a normal Python. He tried the Níõhöggr and morphed a mix of the stag and bat and Komodo dragon trying to combine these animals together. And he ended up the stag. He snorted angrily again a fail.

Everyone else left the gym after they heard the supper bell ringed but the Changeling and Raven remained.

The green man tried the Panes, Pard, Pegasus, Peri, Eldjötnat (fire gaint), Enfield, Erchitu (were-ox), Ewah. Everyone failed. The green cougar dropped to the ground and shifted back into Changeling but this time he looked different. Raven looked at him, he had an extra green tail and his nails almost look like if he had claws. Yes he did have claws.

Changeling rolled onto his back and grabbed his head and he uttered a growl that can make a tiger jealous. He looked at Raven shocked as he thought she left with the others. "You. Have. A. Tail. And. Claws." She said slowly. He looked at his tail and flicked it and rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah. This is how I actually look like." He said and hid his tail and claw once again.

"How do you do that?" She asked him still a bit amazed. "What hide them? I just shift into a human. Humans are animal too actually." He smiled at her a toothy grin. "I know you for five years and I never knew you actually have a tail. Why did hide your true appearance?" She questioned him. "Well, being green was enough to make fun of; a tail would have just made it worse." Raven looked at him with a raised brow. "Oh, fine. Mento had a problem with it so I hid it so it won't bother him." He said angrily.

Raven felt sympathy for him. And her hard facade softens a bit as she dropped the image she tried to keep. Her grey hand directed his face to her own. She looked him his eyes and saw the sadness he tried to hide. And she hugged him, holding him tightly. Just holding him to comfort him, to appreciate him to accept him and to let him realize it.

She moved back and gave him a light smile. "Well aren't you hungry?" she asked and they walk to the dining room.

Starfire was seated next to Robin. Cyborg was devouring all the meat. Who knew that Tamaranean meat was so meaty? Changeling and Raven sat next to each other. "Hey! Can you guys believe that we're going to miss the July ball tomorrow?" The green hero said. "Yes, that is most unfortunate; I was looking forward to it." Koriand'r said looking at Robin. "Yeah, I was gonna ask Bee if she would like to go with me but now she is going with Gerald. How about you Raven?" Cyborg asked the Goth. "No I am not upset at all. I never have a partner and all I do is sit at the table the whole time. Nothing special." She said as she took a bite of the salad.

'I wanted to go with you this year.' Changeling moaned in his head playing with the spaghetti in his plate. Raven look astounded at the man next to her. He saw her stare and blush light khaki and eagerly eats his food.

"Cyborg are you ready for tomorrow?" Koriand'r asked the metal man. "Yeah, totally I'm actually excited to work in your main communication head quarters." He answered helping himself to another plate of meat. "You will have to pardon the condition it may be in. It was badly damaged and they have trouble with fixing everything." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

They made small talk about all the work they still had to do and to work with Tamaraneans and what their traditions are and how act around them. Thinking what their friends are doing and how the other Titans are taking care of jump city. How it would have been if they were at home. Small conversations to filter out the stress of the day.

Raven was just done taking a shower when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked and quickly dressing herself in her nightwear and put on her black nightgown on. "Uhm. It's me." Changeling said sheepishly. "Me who?" Raven asked just to buy her some extra time to get fully dressed. "Ahw come on Rae? It's me, Changeling." He whined at her door.

The door flew open. "I know." Raven said with a of bit sarcasm. She looked at the Changeling. He was still in his uniform his slightly curled hair was wet and hanged over his eyes. In fact his whole body was covered in sweat. Raven quickly changed the course in which her mind was going to. "Have you been training since dinner till now?" She asked surprised. He nervously rubbed his neck. "Yeah, that's why I'm here I kind off wanna ask you a huge favor." He said in an almost whisper.

"What kind of a favor?" Raven quirked a brow at him. "I might have overworked myself and I'm going tomorrow with a team of Tamaraneans to their zoos to spar against the animals." He squeaked. "Hmmhmm" Was all she hummed looking at him with light grin. "Please Rae-Ven." He begged her now on his knees holding his hands together. There was a long moment of silence and Changeling can already him going to train under a lot of pain. "Oh, get in here before one of the guards see your pathetic ass." She said with a sigh but on the inside she found it quite cute.

He thankfully got into her room looking around and then he saw the steam from her bathroom. "Sorry were you in the Shower?" He thumbed to the said room. "I can come back later…" He was interrupted. "You take a shower I'm not going to heal you while you smell like a wet dog." She said as she shoved a towel in his hands. "And this time try to make a better towel knot." And with that said he was in the bathroom, dumbstruck.

"Can I use some of you things then? Please?" He asked unsure. "Yes, anything to make you smell cleaner." She said through the door and stared drying her hair. Just when the gray beauty was done with her hair the green hero emerged from the steam. 'Ah that fresh smell midnight forest' Raven thought. 'This Changeling is going to be the death of me.'

She looked at him and saw he had some tears on some of his muscles. "What did you do?" She asked back in her monotone. "Oh I must have tried to hard to keep the human form while shifting into an animal." He said while he looked at fresh wound. Raven just shook her head and mentioned for him to sit on the bed. "I'll see if I have anything that might fit you." She said as she walked over to her closet. She must have oversized pants somewhere. (Hey there is nothing wrong when a girl wears oversized clothes for comfort.)

She tossed him black sweatpants. He caught it and went back to the bathroom to change. He came back and she told to lie on his back. She healed his open wounds. "Okay now on your stomach." He did as she said. "Now. I myself trained a lot and also healed Star so I'm going to use a different healing tactic." She said. "You don't have to." Just when he wanted to push himself up he was pressed back down on the bed. "Stay put. Like I said I'm going to use a different healing tactic." She said and he laid back down.

What happened next was something the green hero would have never expected in his whole life. As Raven slide her soft hands over his back she heard him purr. Now they both were surprised. "We never speak of this. Agreed?" She said. "Hmm, Yes." He purred in his trance.

Raven was finding it hard to keep herself at bay. She felt the firmness of his muscles, the cuts at all the right places, the twitches when they were sore. She was in a way feeling him up. His entire back muscles were well developed. She couldn't stop herself she started to massage his arms as well. The truth was she wasn't energy drained as she said she was. She just saw the opportunity to feel his muscles and took it.

After a good two hours of healing massaging she decided it is time to sent him to his room.

"Garfield?" Her only reply was his purring. "Garfield?" She said harder, still she only got a purred reply. 'What is the big deal if he overnight?' She heard some of her emotions asked in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'What is the big deal if he overnight?'

Raven then decided maybe not tonight. "Garfield." She whispered into his ear. "Cyborg is eating tofu eggs and bacon." Garfield's ears twitched and he shot up wide awake. "No way!" He shouted. Raven smiled a tiny at the green man. He looked at her and blushed. "I fell asleep didn't I?" He asked embarrassed. She nodded.

He got up and stretched his muscles and he felt better. Raven's eyes wandered over his body as he stretched. 'Oh how much of torture this is for me.' she thought in her head and quickly recover when he spoke. "Thanks a million Raven. Uh… Rae-Ven." He was starting to ramble now. Raven looked at him quizzically. "I uh wanted to… uhm… well you see… uh… the thing is." This was so cute how he was at a loss of words, Raven already knew what he wanted to ask her but she was enjoying this too much to cut him to the chase. She had a blush on her cheeks although she tried hard to keep her calm.

"Uhm… I was thinking of asking you this at the ball. And the moment isn't right now, but I er…" By this time Raven gave a soft giggle, this made him stop and blush a deep maroon till the tips of his ears. "Would… you uhm I mean… will you-" he was interrupted by a soft pair of lips on his own.

She had to, she just couldn't hold it in any longer so she kissed him. She pulled back from a stunned Garfield but he had goofy grin on his face. "Yes, I would love to 'go steady' with you. It's cute how you put it like that." Raven said. Garfield walked up to her and kissed her again.

His arms were over her back as he pulled her deeper into the kiss. Her hands was laid on his bare chest. He surprised her when his tongue licked her lips. Her eyes were wide, she read it so many times in her books but she never did it before. Garfield broke the kiss and looked at her with happy eyes. When he pulled back his arms to go back to his room she surprised him.

There was no way that she is going lose her chance of experiencing this again. She turned him around and kissed him again, Garfield turned his head slightly to his right and wanted to lick her lower lip again for permission but found slick cool tongue instead. He tasted her for the first time in his life. It was a sweat taste of blueberry. Her tongue was very skill full battling with his.

They slowly twisted not wanting to break the kiss but they had to, only for a brief moment and they were back with each other again. Raven was slowly pushing him to the wall of her room.

She closed the distance between them and pushed herself against him. She could feel something hard by her stomach. He groaned at this and his hands traveled down from her waist to her buttocks and he pushed her against him. He groaned again.

Raven made small sounding like a sigh and a very feminine humph with her hands behind his back pulling him closer and she stood on her toes to press everything against him.

He couldn't take it, he flipped them around pushed her back to wall. She let out a sigh and they broke the kiss. He kissed her collar bone while his hands went to her waist. Her mystery scent mixed with her upcoming arousal made him hard, the fast and loud beating of her heart and her quick breaths boosted his lust. His right hand went down feeling the curve of her hip shaping into her strong thigh he hooked his hand under her knee and pulled it up.

She pulled his face back to hers to kiss him again he lifted her other leg to his waist. He lifted her up and pressed her hard against the wall. Now their heated and harden parts were together with only clothing in their way.

Raven felt his hard knot against her womanhood. It felt so good she couldn't get enough of feeling it against her. She pulled herself slightly up and he growled when she pushed herself down to him. He moved her away from the wall and walked over to the circular bed and laid her down beneath him.

He broke away from her with a lusty grin and his eyes clouded with wicket games. "Don't do that Raven. You might push me to a limit I won't be able to return from." He said in a deep husky voice that made her tremble. She looked at his eyes again and saw worry in his eyes. She kissed him again but this kiss was filled with adoration and caring feelings that calmed their lust a little bit.

She pushed him back slightly. Her voice was soft. "Is something wrong?" She asked in low but caring whisper. "I'm just wondering if this is your first time and if it is, I don't want to hurt you." He said husky. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He laid down on his next to her on the bed looking at her. He saw how her chest calmed down to a slower breathing rhythm. And he saw how she stared at the roof.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She turned herself facing him. They were so close to each other the only space between them was occupied by his arm laying between them. "It would be my first but why are sorry. I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose. I know what will happen if it happens. And I will brace myself for it." She said feeling a little out of character.

"It isn't only for those reasons, I changed into many animals today and I even turned into the beast in pure anger. I'm very primal at the moment. Your "healing tactic" calmed most of it. But when you moved against me you reawakened my primal side. I will be too fast and too hard with you. I want to make our first to be special." He said and he caressed her face.

She took his hand from her face and brought his knuckles to her mouth and she gently kissed it. She placed his hand over her heart. She saw his eyes grew wide and his body stiffened. She sensed his nervousness. "It's okay Garfield. You can touch me. I don't do fear, you won't scare me." She said in a soft and calm voice. She had a small smile on her face. She felt his hand losing the tension.

"Feel my heartbeat. Every beat it makes I'm happy to be spending it with you." She said looking deep into his forest eyes. He kissed her passionately on the lips then her forehead. "Good night Raven, sleep well. And thanks." He gave her another kiss and got up. She grabbed hold on his arm. "Stay…" Her words were all he needed to hear.


	13. Chapter 13

When connected 1

Changeling purred and tried to hug the beautiful gray beauty he held on to last night. But she wasn't there. "Raven?" he asked. Raven appeared from her portal giving him a fright. "Sorry, morning Garfield." Raven said and walked over to him.

"Morning." He answered with a big smile. "You do realize that in over an hour you need to get on with your animal trip right?" Raven asked monotonously. His eyes grew wide and he quickly jumped up. "I totally forgot!" He rambled and took his dirty uniform and gave it a questionable look as if debating whether or not to wear it again.

"I can open a portal for you to your room you know." Raven said to him. He looked at her tilting his head to the side. "You know where it is?" He asked her. "Yes that's what I was looking for this morning and where I came from." She said plainly. She opened a portal next to her.

"Thanks again, what would I do without you?" He said and dashed through the portal. She just shook her head and finish up. She has to go to the military headquarters and studies their recent attacks from the citadel. Finding a pattern makes it easier to counter.

Cyborg was dropped of in front of a large impressive building. "Whow. Look at this building!" He shouted. "Yes, it is most impressive." The guard said and took Cyborg inside.

Inside was a horror show in a mad house of electronics. Tamaraneans running or flying around trying to connect the loose wires but when one is fix two gone haywire and melt down. Then occasionally there was a fire explosion from the overworked machines.

Cyborg's human eye was twitching while his own circuits were buzzing trying to make a priority list of what to tend to first. There was machine's towering till the roof with stairs and stairs. Floor after floor was filled with millions of machines and screens.

Cyborg walked down the building looking around him. How was he going to manage this? He saw a big circular hole with computers in a circular fashion. 'This must be the main control room.' He thought to himself.

He wanted to press a button but everything was in Tamaran. He stared at the computers scratching his head. Cyborg received a shock in his behind making him jump around and he saw the shortest Tamaran he ever saw, or maybe it could be a kid. She lifted a brow at him. No it was a woman around Raven's size.

She asked him something in Tamaran but he only shrugged. She seemed agitated pulled his face down and she kissed him fully on the lips. "What are you doing here?" She asked the stunned metal man.

"I came here to help fix up the communication base. Orders from Princess Koriand'r." He said now studying the woman before him. She was short with short red hair and they all stood up like a mad scientist's. And she had striking blue eyes. "Oh yes, Cyborg I assume. Here at the base we don't get all the messages clearly." She said.

The little woman walked up to the computers and looked around lifting up some of them and scratching around the papers till… "Ah yes, Communication as repair Cy-org-b Assist. Base. Communication prince order sess Koriand'r. Fire base." She translated to him as she read the paper. "Yes, I could clearly understand what they meant by that." She said sarcastically.

"So what do you know about computers?" She asked him as she walked over to one and mentioned him to come closer. "Uh, a lot actually but-" He was cut short. "But fucking nothing, either you do or you do not." She said and turned to face him. Her stare was almost as harsh as Raven's.

"So what is it?" She barked at him again. Cyborg got a feeling he might end up as compressed can working with her. "I don't understand Tamaranean at all." He squeaked. She gave him a long hard look. Cyborg was feeling a bit uneasy especially when he saw some lightning in her hair.

She quickly turned around looking for something, pulling out drawers and boxes of cables and chips of all sorts. "You are a Cyborg from what I can see. Meaning that you are made of computers-" She was interrupted by a large explosion that made Cyborg duck. She looked up eyes in narrow slits. And she shouted something in Tamaran.

"and electrical components, graphic cards, memory card's and many sorts of drives and of course a blood and oxygen filters, am I right?" She asked him still looking for something.

"Why yes I do, how did you know?" He asked amazed that there is someone that talks his language. "I'm in charge of this mad house and I'm the mother of Technology. I am struggling because all Tamaraneans wants to be warriors, meaning one I'm short of staff. Two; we are corrupted with millions of viruses, we can be thankful everything we do is doubled by a hand written or printed copy. Three everything is more of a mess after last month's attack." She explained while stacking out a few things.

"Oh sorry I got side tracked." She said with a adorable giggle. "Of course I know you fucking idiot I'm the most qualified and most technology intelligent Tamaranean ever to be known." She finished and turned around facing Cyborg.

"Now Cyborg." She addressed him as she sat down in the chair. The chair broke and she jumped up blasting the remains to ashes with her star bolt. She blew the smoke from her hand. "As I wanted to say. This is a memory chip for our language. This chip is how, when and where to use the words and construction. Slang you'll just have to pick up. This is a chip of our technology manuals and components. And this baby is my own theoretical manual of every machine on this planet." She explained all the chips to him

"Now Cyborg. We didn't yet get anyone to transfer your foreign language to us so it will be easier to just transfer it to you. So if you please, let me put these into your system." She said as she grabbed a screwdriver. His eyes grew wide. "Hold on you can't pick around in my brain. How can you be so sure you even know how my tech works?" He asked petrified.

She smiled brightly at him. "Cyborg do understand that I'm bold where I'm confident. Your Technology is far behind ours. So far behind it is almost unknown to our people." She said and already slammed him into the ground and disarmed him. "Hey." He said as his voice died down.

"What do you mean it is too obvious?" Robin ranted at Komand'r. She yawned and took the papers from him. "Let's see, sneak attack from the sky, they already know we can fly. They'll have mono ships to counter that attack. Then one third of the army to flank on the left and one on the right. How will we be able to flank them if they see the army split up to flank them? They'll split up to counter us. Honestly Robin I expected more of you." She said as she shot down every strategy he made.

"Oh and I suppose you have a better idea?" He snorted. "Did you not go through the information Raven has given to us a few moments ago? They always attack and then have a second army coming from the north and the east. That will flank our flanks." She said and collapsed in the chair.

"So what is your idea then?" He asked her again. "We brake up our army. And change the normal battle strategy. They will fly from the south which is our weaker basses. So why not strengthen the south morals and then have three quarters of the air fleet ready for them under camouflage." She said and finished her form of Tamaranean coffee. Everything on Tamaran was richer in taste.

"So when they pass the abandoned base we can attack them from behind." She said and made herself some more coffee. "Also to have a small army led by me down on the ground ready for them if they start to unload there. If the battle becomes more intense we will contact the communication base so you are able to aid us. But not the entire army." She added.

"We still need to be prepared for the second invasion from the north and east. How we are going to counter them is with a trap and ambush." She explain and she draw and written down her strategy. Robin just sat there stunned.

"Princess Raven, our troops doesn't have enough supplies. We have lost all communications with all our out posts and secondary bases. We don't even have their coordinates to find them. We can only rely on our luck to find them." Aya said to her.

Aya was the young, tall and bulky Tamaranean in blue. "We have to do something. Isn't there any coordinates on paper or on the system?" She asked him "Ever since the first attack on our communication base all of the military data was wiped from this system and we have no connection for them to fully transfer the data for us." He explained.

"I will ask Cyborg to bring me the coordinates when he comes back tomorrow." She said and they moved on to their equipment. Aya opened the room and her heart sank into her feet.

"Your trainers are none excistant!" Koriand'r shouted at the General Zhu. "I'm sorry princess but-" "No I do not wish to hear anymore excuses from anyone of you again. Your answer will be "I will tend to it immediately." What happened to Tamaran?" She asked disappointed.

"Princess, Tamaran was never the same after the first attack of the Citadel and then after you and your sister left. And when your brother died. There was no rightful ruler to lead Tamaran. Galfore was good. But he is just a warrior and a caretaker. He is a great fighting teacher." The older man in blue said.

"Well then get Galfore back as the drill general; also find the great elder warriors who can not fight anymore but still has the knowledge. Every soldier will have to re-qualify." She said and stacked up her weapon back on the rack.

"Well done Changeling." Said Ald'or the younger green council member. "You have successfully changed into every animal on Tamaran and passed the quick test." He finished. "Thanks." Changeling huffed and crashed down on the ship floor not bothering to get back up.

An entire month has passed and Tamaran was starting to return back to its glorious stature. The communication base was back online better than ever and with an additional aggressive defense shield al over. Cyborg had to travel with the supply troops to repair their communications as well but they manage to reconnect every outpost and bases. Every bleep back on the map.

They were also capable of spotting invasions from around the planet. So they will be ready for anything now. Cyborg was also upgraded thanks to the crazy Levigne. And he also got many ideas for upgrades.

There was many war strategies shared to the council for any possible attack that would come. If Raven's predictions are correct they'll make another attack in a few weeks. The pattern seems to be every second month. Just keep them wounded.

The drill training probably was the worst of them all. EVERYONE had to do the weapon training. Thinking to have Koriand'r as a friend she would go easy on them but no she had to be harsher. The heavy weapons and constant super strength warriors sparing against them was pure torture and Raven and Robin was struggling the most.

Cyborg had improved power and Changeling had help form his inner animals. Robin was quickly getting the hang of it due to his own knowledge of weapons but Raven… She never uses weapons, Ever, she only knew the basic for just in case but she relied on her powers. After three weeks she's gotten the hang of it. Koriand'r gave them unique weapon. Exactly the same but lighter.

It was just passed ten in the evening and Raven hasn't seen Changeling the whole day. She, Koriand'r, Komand'r, Robin and the counsel was talking about the plans of actions. She briefly saw Cyborg checking on the military systems. She did see him at breakfast, but not at dinner or lunch. Koriand'r was talking to him when they were briefed about the communications. Cyborg was there as well explaining it to them. Robin last saw him in the gym.

Raven walked into the gym and sensed him. The purple walls were too cheery for his aggravated mood. He was holding the book in his hands repeating the information of the animals for millionth time. He knows that book better than his favorite game station game: Mega Monkeys. Raven sighed as she watched him silently.

He threw the book down and started to shift into billion of animals some of what she never saw before. Animal after animal followed by their signature angry cry. He was over working himself again. Raven then saw his muscles to grow tearing his uniform until it was overtaken by the beast. The beast howled and then started to growl in pain as it seemed to start growing wings but it was tearing his skin.

"Garfield!" Raven shouted and the beast stopped with his mutation staring at her. Raven walked up to the beast. "Why are you hurting yourself like that?" She asked angrily. The beast looked away from her caring eyes. She took the beast's face in her hand and turns him back to face her.

"Calm down." She said looking into his eyes searching for the man inside. The beast growled at her but he sighed deeply and inhaled again. His face muscles tightened again and an angry growl was surfacing again. "Calm down… for me." She pleaded now.

She couldn't take this anymore. He was constantly beating himself up for not being able to shift into these animals. He kept pushing his training in everything. He even took large amount of electricity running through his body to help with the lighting dragon transformation.

That was a very unpleasant healing for her. He wanted to try and hide it but he shocked everything and twitched constantly not to mention his hair stood all upright. She actually had to cut his hair back to his taste of style.

When she pleaded the beast calmed down and Changeling stood there in front of her in his tear up uniform. "For you…" He breathed. "Anything." He said softly. "Come on." Raven said and walked out of the gym and he followed.

Raven stood in front of his door. "Go get yourself some clothes. You're sleeping with me tonight." She said in an authority tone and he obeyed. Once he came out some clothes he followed her to her room.

She pointed to the shower and he went to shower. He didn't object anything or cracked a joke in fact he didn't talk at all. He came out and you could see he was feeling better. Raven was already lying in the bed with a Tamaranean dictionary. "You still can't get over the fact that Cyborg knows the language better than you do?" He asked her getting into the bed next to her.

"No, but he cheated he had it programmed into him." She said and placed the book on the night stand. Garfield placed his hand on her back and she turned around to face him. "Let me do this please." He asked her. She lay down on her stomach back on the bed and he lightly tickle/scratched her back.

He was tracing lines on her back and drawing pictures with his hand. She kept her eyes on his. They just lay there not saying a word but having a silent conversation with their eyes. She moved closer and gave him a quick kiss.

He smiled and kissed her back. He kissed her again. And then they were kissing with passion. She caressed his face and he was remembering every curve she had. He moved on top of her. He kissed her again.

His heart was racing and he could hear hers was too. He felt her body smiling with every touch he touched her. He could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He looked deep in her violet eyes. He smiled warmly.

Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it didn't belong to her anymore. It belonged to him now. Her stomach was making flips. With every touch she shivered. This what love must feel like.

She leaned up to kiss him again and pulled him closer to her. He pulled up her nightie up from her mid thigh up over her hips. She inhaled sharply just when he was about to stop she kissed him again with more passion. He continued to push it up once he pulled it over her head he removed his shirt.

He marveled at how flawless her skin was. She felt so soft under his hands, it's like touching heavens clouds. She placed her hands on his chest and she felt his heartbeat. His soft caress over her skin made her shake a little more. She snaked her hands behind his neck and pulled him closer to her.

His right hand slipped behind her left shoulder pulling her closer her soft body touching him. His arousal was growing and he pressed himself against her. She let out a soft moan. She tugged at his boxers and he removed them pressing him against her again. "Do we have protection?" He asked her. She had a shy grin on her face she kissed him again till he sat up. Raven took out the marker in the dictionary revealed to be a condom. "You were planning on this?" He asked mischievously "I was just being prepared." She said and kissed him again.

He kissed her back and lay her down the on the pillow and placed the condom over his member. Her took off her panty and marveled her whole body again he kissed her navel and came back to her lips. "You ready?" He asked her. She nodded her head hesitantly. "Just tell me if I to have stop. 'kay?" And he slowly entered his tip in. She was extremely tight.

He placed his arms behind her back holding on to her shoulders. He kissed her and slipped in a little more. She made another sharp intake of air. He froze and looked into her eyes. She was smiling slightly as she bit the corner of her lower lip. She kissed him again deeply. She moved her hips up to his and she could feel him shiver too.

He slipped in again and she made a little humph sound almost jumping. She nodded her head and kissed him again. He retracted a little and pushed in slowly and as soft as he could. A soft cry escaped from her lips and he looked at her. A tear was starting to run over her face. He kissed it away and pulled back a little and pushed again.

She made another sound pleasing to his ears. He now was slowly pulling back more and pushing in deeper. Soon they were both sweating and breathing erratically. Garfield was groaning and Raven was moaning almost cat-like noises. When they both came to their edge she whispered his name and he growled hers.

They were so far away by the ecstasy of each other none of them notices the big changes that took place.


	14. Chapter 14

Becoming one part 2

Changeling woke up to the soft breathing of his girlfriend, her cool touch and perfect heartbeat. He kept his eyes close just for a moment as he took in the lavender smell and just soaking in this beautiful moment.

He hugged her close to him and he could feel the happiness spreading in his being. Raven woke up by a lovely warm hug and hugged him back. She moved to rest on her elbow to look at Garfield. "Morning, you." She said softly.

He kept his eyes closes and faking a snore. "I know you're awake." She said and poked him in the side. He did his best not to react to the poke and kept his fake snoring at a constant pace. There was a long silence and he could feel her eyes focused on him.

"It's not working." She said after a while. "How do you know?" He asked still keeping his eyes close. "Because you don't snore when you are sleeping." She said kissing his nose. He opened his eyes to look at her.

His eyes saddened just a little bit. when he saw her. "Why are you wearing your ring?" He asked her. "I like you for you, no matter how you look. Still I have to say you are very attractive." He finished.

She looked at him confused. "What do mean by my ring? I don't have it here with me. It's in the ship." She said now sitting up looking at him strangely. "Are you sure Rae, cause uh… you're not grey and your hair is black, it's just your eyes that is still violet." He said sitting himself up on his elbows.

"What do you mean-" She looked at her hands shocked. Like he said her skin is not grey, it's not pale, it's 'normal' light normal skin. She took a strand of her hair and looked at it, it wasn't purple it was pitch black with some tint of violet.

She jumped off the bed looking in the mirror. Her eyes were still violet but everything else was as if she wore her hologram ring. She wasn't sure what to feel, happy because she now finally looks normal or worried how it happened and what caused it.

Garfield was memorizing her, she only had her panty and his shirt on. He wasn't really sure what it was about this but seeing her in his shirt just made him extremely happy. "Garfield!" Raven said astonished and agitated she wasn't sure which one to be yet.

"Hmm… what? Sorry did you say something, I wasn't listing." He said looking at her with his full attention. "Yes, clearly you weren't paying attention. I said I should let Cyborg check my vitals. Would you like to come with me?" She asked getting herself dressed.

As the two of them walked down the hall to Cyborg's room Robin caught up with them. "Good morning you two- whow hey Raven what's up with the hologram ring. You don't need a secret identity here." He said when she turned around to face him. Raven gave a deep sigh. "I'm not wearing it long story. Morning Robin." She said and Changeling greeted him as well.

Changeling saw his mythology book in Robin's hands. "You want me to train this early again?" He whined. "Oh no. I just came to tell you. You can stop. With Cyborg's new updates we noticed that it can be possible but only if you do have some magic inside of you. So you wouldn't ever been able to do it." He said with a nervous laugh.

"What!" Changeling freaked. "You're meaning to tell me I've been busting my ass and straining myself for nothing this whole time, everyday!" He shouted. Robin was slowly but calmly moving more towards the safety of Raven. "Sorry. So where were you two going?" Robin quickly changed the subject.

Raven could oddly feel Changeling's anger as if it was her own which explained her reaction. "We were looking for Cyborg, would you mind telling us where he is at?" She asked harsher than she intended to. "Okay… Sorry. He is in the dinning hall with Princess Koriand'r." Robin said and hastily walked to his room and also giving Changeling his book.

Raven was quiet the walk to the dinning hall wondering why she was so angry at Robin. Changeling walked next to her with a manic smile on his face. "Morning friends." Koriand'r greeted them. "Yo, hey Raven what's up with the ring?" Cyborg asked her from where he was eating his meat. Koriand'r just sat across from him but with no plate in front of her.

"That's what I'm looking you for. I'm not wearing my ring. I woke up like this, this morning. I need you to check my vitals to see if something is odd." She said as she felt a little odd seeing how he finished his meat meal.

The medical room of Tamaran wasn't any different form what it looked like on earth. The same white walls, it had the same eerie feeling as they all had. "Well Raven everything looks fine. My scanners say you're in great condition. Well actually better condition. Your blood samples are clean and in great condition. Everything is fine." Cyborg said.

He took another look on his scanner. "Can I do something in the name of science?" Cyborg asked her. Changeling and Koriand'r sat next to each other on the opposite bed. "What is it?" She asked him cautiously. "I just want to make a quick small cut. It won't scar and you can heal if needed.

"Fine." She said him her hand. He quickly took a small medical knife and lightly pulled it over her hand. Changeling jumped up but the look she gave him made him sit back down. It wasn't a harsh glare it was just a look that told him 'it's okay'. They al looked at the wound and then, surprising them of how it was quickly disappearing as if she never was harmed.

Cyborg nodded and smiled. "Since when could you do unintentional self healing while awake?" He asked her. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Never…" She said in an almost whisper. "Yes. Can you think of anything that happened that might be the reason of this astonishing improvement? Maybe an intense meditation, a spell or maybe even a potion you made?" He asked her.

"No, I didn't do anything out of the ordinary only for first ti-" She was silent not wanting to tell everyone that she lost her virginity last night. "For the first time what Raven?" Koriand'r asked. "Don't worry Raven. Nothing you say will come as a shock to us." Cyborg said but he was badly mistaking.

"Garfield was my first last night." She said shyly and pulled her hood up. "You're a virgin?" Cyborg asked her eyes wide. Koriand'r had a great smile as it grew wider and wider. Changeling just sat there proud that everyone knows she is now his. "Correction, was." Raven said and looked at the faces of her two friends.

"Glorious!" Koriand'r shouted and hugs Raven. "Congratulations!" She said and hugged Changeling surprising him. "Thank you." She said as she gave her hand waiting to Cyborg.

"You had to do it here, on Tamaran?" He asked them with a hint of anger and glared at the fire head next to him. From his chest a paper printed he ripped it of and grabbed a pen and making a signature harshly on the paper and slammed in her hand.

"What's that?" Raven asked pointing at the paper. "This is my proof of a whole month without chores." Koriand'r said and she happily floated out of the room. "Okay, Raven… You sleeping with the green bean here must be the reason for your improvements." Cyborg explained grumpily and stomped out.

Changeling sat there in front of her. "Are you made at me?" He asked her. She was taken back by this and shook her head with a smile. "No, I'm grateful. I might have to wear my ring in hero mode on earth. But I'm thankful." She said walking over to him. "Thank you." And she kissed him.

"You hungry?" He asked her. "You men always have either food, games or woman on you brain don't you?" She asked with a friendly scoff.

Changeling got him some of the tofu. "You want some?" He asked her. "Please respect the fact that I do not eat fake meat while I respect your eating habits." She said to him and took some of the meat and salads.

Raven took a bite from her steak and she went stiff. The meat tasted a lot richer than it tasted normally. The richness almost spoiled it for her. She swallowed and the after taste was even richer and it just didn't taste good at all! It was eatable but it wasn't pleasant.

"Hey, Rae. You look pale something wrong?" He asked her. He saw her push away the plate with a sickening stare at the food. Raven was now extremely confused. They used protection and besides that you can't have these symptoms this early and on top of it Cyborg tested her for everything it must have showed. She looked at Changeling.

"Yes I'm fine." She said and took a sip of her drink. Her eyes widen and she spit out the coffee. What was going on? This alarmed Changeling next to her. "Here… Drink this." And he offered her his glass of milk. Raven took it with a smile and drank it. This tasted so much better, the soft creamy milk calmed her down a bit.

She took a look at his plate and decided to take his tofu steak and placed it in her plate. She took a bite and miraculously it tasted so much better. He stared at her now very confused. "Uhm… That's fake meat…" He said. Pointing to his steak that she is now eating.

She took another drink from his glass and stand up from the table. "Come on." She said and took hold of his arm dragging him along. He quickly snatched his unfinished steak from her plate while she dragged him out.

Raven was on a mission and the Changeling knew this route all too well she was heading to the gym. Once they were inside she let go of his arm. "Okay, change into something." She said to him. "Like what?" He asked with his mouth full. "Anything, like a dragon, a werewolf, a centaur or minotaur. Anything." She said to him. "But I-" He was interrupted by her. "Just try it." She said overeagerly.

He shoved the last piece of tofu in his mouth and wolfed it down. He shrugged his shoulders. "Here goes nothing." And shifted. Robin dropped his weights, Koriand'r ceased her fighting and Cyborg just stood there and looked at his monitor.

In front of Raven stood a rather large green bull with enormous horns and had a humanoid upper body and the lower body of a bull. "Whow." Changeling said with a very deep voice.

"Yes!" Raven jumped uncharacteristically. She calmed herself and spoke. "Like I benefit from Changeling's rapid healing and advanced senses so does he benefit by drawing my magic abilities to turn into these magical and mythology creatures." She finished. Koriand'r clapped her hands. "You have become one!" She sang floating in the air to Robin.

"Did I not tell you that he will turn into those creatures before the end of this trip?" She asked her boyfriend. Robin just face palmed himself "We'll go to 'the world of littlest fuzzies' when we get back." He grumbled as he dragged his hand down. And Raven was starting to think that Koriand'r's gambling is getting a little out of hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Influences of manipulators

In the burned down world also known as earth 50-87 a slump with long black hair and bearded man laid sprawled over a rock. "Urgh, these people are ultimately boring." He mumbled too lazy to talk.

"That's because the entire ether dimension is already corrupted by Trigon." Another black haired man said shifting his attention towards his lazy brother. Then he shifted them to his eldest brother angrily stomping on the ground to them. "Only the one worthy can be my successor and share my full power." The angry slim brother mocked in a fake Trigon voice.

"Did you honestly try again Jacob?" Jesse asked him. Jacob was the oldest brother of the six, not the oldest of Trigon's spawn. But they were the few who did survive and are known. "Of course I did." Jacob said and stared at a bird in front of him. His face turned in a disgust sneer and he made the bird age rapidly till the colors went dull and it died.

"I just can't understand how Raven is so important to him. She can't be that much stronger than we are. Why does he need her to get back to earth, why can't we do it?" Jesse moaned in jealousy. "Because, she is the one who send him back here and banished him, she locked and resealed the portal that would allow him to pass through." A rough and hard voice answered the skinny man.

Jared stood up just after the though of what he had said. "She banished Trigon back into this dimension. Maybe we should ask him what makes her so special." Jared stood up and grabbed the lazy Jack's ankle and dragged him along to their Father's throne room.

Jack was too lazy to protest being dragged around. Instead he turned onto his back and enjoyed the ride. When the six brothers came into the room Trigon was staring into portal. He couldn't travel to new dimension but he could see what was going on in certain area's that wasn't protected by white magic. Without any indication of acknowledging their presence and without looking away from the portal, Trigon surprised them.

"She is stronger." His hard voice said and Jared dropped Jack's ankle. "What, how? How can she be stronger than you Trigon?" He asked angrily booming his voice in the room. Trigon's four red eyes didn't move from the portal. "She is my successor, but she is not yet stronger than I." Trigon growled at his large bulk son.

Jared stood a healthy ten feet tall, towering over his other brothers, meaning Jared was really angry to have grown from his normal seven feet length. Jared was an African-American and extremely strong and was the sin wrath. All of the sons proudly portrayed their four demonic eyes and had black hair in different styles except for John who was bold.

Jesse and Jack were the skinniest of all of them and almost looked identical if it wasn't for their clothes and Jack's beard they were the sins envy and sloth. John was far overweight and rather looked like a large blob of fat, the sin gluttony. Jacob favored his spandex suit and short cut hair and honored the sin lust. The one who probably was the most attractive was James. 'The one with the most brains too.' Trigon thought to himself.

James wore his grey suit that complement his African-American skin and his hair was a neat cut. He portrayed a wealthy man look. He was greed.

The seven deadly sins of man, children of Trigon, the only one missing was Raven. The woman he was now watching as she barked at that green pet of hers and then started to meditate. "I think Raven is your weakness. Trigon!" Jared barked at his father as he grown agitated that he still didn't looked at them.

That drew Trigon's attention away from his daughter. "Well then." Trigon looked at his sons and Raven. "Today is your lucky day. Your sister is now at the old library. The very library where I still have some manipulation of the dark energy there. I think maybe you should go and pay her a visit in her world and open a portal for me." Trigon said.

"And how do you suppose we manage that?" James asked his father with interest and a hint of amusement. "It is a test to see if you are worthy. I can manipulate the dark energy enough to draw some of her portal abilities to open a hole small enough to let you all trough undetected." Trigon said and without missing a beat he pushed them through and saw how their arrival portrayed in thick black fog around his daughter.

"…Small and weak enough for her to dismiss you just as my fail attempt to recreate my portal." Trigon finished berating his sons for their lack in power.

Once they traveled into the prime dimension they saw the portal closed and left a spark that returned to her gem. "The gem was born of evil's fire." Jacob whispered and they were quickly pushed trough the last portal their father could give them. They were in the room Raven fulfilled the prophecy.

"Fancy place this, just a pity that is wrecked. Okay while were here we might as well have some fun with the people here. While I work on the plan to convince Raven to use her powers to recreate a portal for Trigon." James said and dismissed his brothers. "But not too much to draw attention to yourselves!" He shouted before they would get carried away.

Jesse was sitting on the roof thinking of where he can find someone to manipulate when Raven and a green freak walked beside her. he could sense something troubling this young man and a eerie smile grew across his face. "I bet you feel really jealous of whatever is troubling you." They slender demon said as his eyes glowed and he toyed with Changeling's feeling enhancing self-pity and jealousy.

Listing to the conversation Jesse was quite surprised of how strong the green thing felt towards his sister. This interested him and he followed them discreetly as an ordinary person.

"No one expects you be smart Beast Boy, you are the youngest after all." Raven told him and it made Jesse almost snicker. 'She has terrible social skills.' "What's that suppose to mean?" Asked her green companion aggravated. 'Maybe she usually puts him down or he just have an oversensitive problem.' "What I meant was that nobody expects anything more of you than what you already gave us." 'Now this is pure gold another put down, she is just making him feel worse.'

"Age has nothing to do with it, I'm 18 and I'm not even equal to your level when you where 16. I'm not that good of a detective like Boy Blunder, I'm not that strong as Starfire or as useful as her with her multi-language talent. I'm not good with technology like Chrome Dome and I'm not as good as you. Nobody can measure up to you." His ears drop and he sadly walked to the supermarket. It seemed to Jesse that this green thing really thinks highly of his sister.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked the guy sounding puzzled just before Jesse was about to walk the other way. "Oh. I need to pick up some groceries for the tower… I'll see you there… I guess." He said somberly. "Hold on, I need to get some things to." Raven said making Jesse raised his eyebrows. She actually cares about the green companion of her. Jesse stared as they walked into the supermarket and went on to play around.

…

The bar was dark and cramped as the scum of the city was trying to get lucky if it would be for sex, another drink or money. John was eating the peanut in a very messy manor and indulging himself continuously with the next beer and the next. The charming Jacob was abusing his lusty manipulation on a few hookers in the bar. James was sitting at one of the poker tables hidden in the corner enjoying the greed of the other players and tipping the scales in his favor from time to time to pay for his obese brother.

Jared slammed the entrance door so hard making everyone looking at him and again he slammed it closed. He glanced his terrifying two eyes to the bartender. The man in the black and white uniform gulped and with nervous speed pouring a pint of beer and hand it over to the brute. Jared raised his brows expectantly. "Ur- uhm. On the house." The bartender stuttered, pleased Jared grunted and pushed his way to James sitting in the corner.

James looked from underneath the rim of his white Pandora hat with greedy eyes to his muscular brother waiting for him impatiently. "Yes Jared?" He asked in a flat tone. "Found somebody who is extremely angry and can help us out with that thing that you were workin' on." Jared said with his deep gruff voice unnerving some of the players.

"Excuse me fellas, I'll be back in a minute or two." James folded and stepped outside to the alley with Jared and his mug. "Do tell." He asked with interest. "Freak goes by the name the Ravager. Really hates this Titans group that our sister plays with." Jared explained looking at James' reaction. "What do you suppose we do with this guy?" He asked straightening out his overcoat.

Jared gulped down his beer and crashed the mug in his one hand and then answered him. "Lead 'em to the old law place and let the rage take over the Ravager's gang so they can sort the others out so we can get Raven alone." James was pondering on the thought it might work. If the rage would fill the other well enough then this gang would attack with the intent to kill. It's worth a try.

…

The abandoned police station was glooming, gray and very morbid. "What are we doing here in this dump Ravager?" The bold man asked the assassin. "I heard some poker player talked about this place being very dangerous and that there are some valuable explosives we can use to blow up the city bridge for a convenient decoy." Ravager said triggering the old alarm without knowing it.

"Well look who is here. Boy Wonder and his crew." Ravager looked at the team and saw Starfire. Jacob sensed a feeling and couldn't resist as he spiked the lustful feeling. "How you doing princess?" Ravager nodded his head to the red head hero. James noticed the manipulation and hissed at his brother through their mind link. Jacob quickly stop and lifting his shoulders as if to say he couldn't help it even though he knew James couldn't see it.

James gave the order to Jared and so the brute of a man started to tip the emotions. "What's you deal Ravager?" Robin barked at him standing in defense position. "What a guy can't flirt? Geez." The hive members circled around the team. "You know what he meant." Raven said while she eyed the others circling them.

'Clever girl not taking her eyes off the others.' James noted to himself as he observed in the main control room.

"It's simple, you killed my father and now I want revenge, I didn't like him myself. Still he was my father." Ravager's rage growing as he walked up to Robin till toe to toe. "Your father?" Changeling asked puzzled. "Yes. Slade!" Ravager shouted. "I could have figured that, but he is still alive. Didn't he help Robin to find Raven?" Cyborg answered.

"So he is a traitor. That asshole, first he is the reason why my brother is voiceless and then he helped the Teen Titans! The very people who stole my brother!" Ravager punched Robin and the young man fell to the ground. There was no time for anymore questions everyone had to defend themselves.

The plan didn't go quite as the demon brothers expected but they worked with it. And have the gang's rage grow. As they saw how their influence quickly drained and how the plan backfired they retreated after the Red head hero took the bullets for the other one's place.

…

"What do you mean you are working on it?" Trigon boomed at James from the water portal. "I've watched how you all aimlessly and foolishly toy around with other people. Yes the crime rate is up and you all just follow them you are not taking any action! And now they are not even on that planet anymore!" Trigon's aggravation was growing with them.

"We've been observing her father. To take manipulate your enemy to your greatest feelings to work for you; you need to know what is their greatest weakness and feeling. We didn't foresee their sudden departure but by some of their other comrades we are improving our powers. Soon when she return we will be ready to take her on personally." James explained calmly. "See to it that you do." And Trigon disappeared from the water.

"I will Father." James' grin grew across his face as he thought of the green pet and his strong emotions.


	16. Chapter 16

War is upon us.

Komand'r came into the gym and saw the giant green ox-like beast. At first she was stunned and then she remember that theirs war is about to begin. "Enough training. We received message of the communication head quarters and they are on their way. We must get to our posts now!" She said and walked up her sister.

"Dear sister, stay safe and rule Tamaran true." Komand'r said and twirled and flew out with great speed to her base where she will welcome the abominations.

Every living being on Tamaran was readying themselves for the blood bath of their freedom. The Citadel had no clue of what was waiting upon them.

Komand'r was standing there in the open space of the vast wasteland. Her long black hair was burning in her purple fire and she did not move her eyes away from the horizon. She stood there fearless and proud.

The captain of her small ground ambush fleet walked up to her with a shaky step. This woman standing in front of them was ready to fight for her redemption and that was freighting. "Princess, you have been standing here as a pillar sense the moment you arrived please have some rest before they come." The captain realized his words were vaporized by her burning fire because she did not move an inch.

Komand'r raised her chin up and allowed her grin grows in triumph as she saw the enemy fleet in the distance. "Ready the fleet Captain. Every one should be in their airships ready to attack them when they fly over us." Komand'r said as she walked back into the sand covered base.

The fleet was thundering over above them as they waited for her mark. It was a large fleet and some of the men were growing nervous. Komand'r shouted her battle cry and loose her fire bolts. The airships flew up from their behind and loose fire. Many enemy ships fell and exploded from the ambush.

As predicted they unloaded. The entire enemy fleet thought that this was the entire Tamaran army. Komand'r ran up to the first Gordian that she saw and griped his shoulder and hip with great intensity and she literally tore him up in half. Green blood covered her face as the clone's blood splattered. She extended her hand to her weapon and her Captain complied.

Komand'r fought like a she demon on the ground and was covered in green blood of the clones. They were doing well at attacking these good for nothing clones, maybe a bit too well.

"Cyborg." Levine said in a hard and demanding voice. "Change of plans. It seems that Komand'r is fucking them up far to well the enemy in the South that the bloody second invasion is changing their fucking course to aid their good for nothing clone fleet in the South. You all must hurry or they will be overpowered." Levine shouted in Tamaran cursing out the other Tamaraneans at the station to get their fighting armor on ready to defend the city if all else fails.

Cyborg nodded and communicated the news to the Koriand'r. "Get moving People! We need to move the south now! Team water, defend the city!" She said and moved her ground army to the south. Koriand'r turned to Robin and looked him dead in the eye. "Richard, This is a war and a war on my planet. Their penalty will be death. There will be no judge for his or her sake. If you don't like how we are going to handle this war, it will be best if you stay here to defend the city for incase we have failed." She said to him without any of her sweet and soft nature.

He looked at her shocked. "You can't do that. You can't kill them without a trial." He argued. "I have already killed before and I will do so again. In this war, it is either kill or be killed. I will give my last order to Levine. She'll know what to do then we fail." She didn't wait for him to reply and she took off walking away for her joy was broken by his judgment.

Robin stood there wordlessly seeing as Kori, his friends and the warriors of Tamaran moved in the transport ships ready to go off into war.

Changeling sat next to Raven in the truck and strapped himself in. Koriand'r walked passed them and strapped herself in across them. Cyborg was in the main airship. "Raven? Do you think that Robin is going to judge her?" The green man asked quietly her so that the fire princess couldn't hear him. "I think he already did…" She said to him while she saw her friend forcing her eyes closed.

Kori knew that he was raised that everyone must have a fair trial that is how Batman raised him. That is why they had prisons on earth but those who refused to change kept escaping and kept on harming others continuously. Kori knew that the citadel will never change and to protect her people and to make sure she win all the future battles she will have to execute the ultimate penalty – death. Death to all of them and no survivors.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled. She opened her eyes and saw her friends in front of her looking at her sympathetically. "You wanna see Raven blush?" Changeling offered desperate to see Koriand'r smile again. Raven stared in shock at him and Kori nodded her head anxious to see her friend the ice queen blush.

Changeling smiled and loosed his straps, standing tall and he took off his shirt. Raven blush deep red so badly she had to hid her face behind her hands. With his back to Kori, she was stunned and shocked to see his back covered in traces of someone's claws. He looked to Kori with a grin. "And I thought I was the animal among us." He said and Kori laughed at Raven's embarrassing lack of control.


	17. Chapter 17

Green, purple and red the blood of war.

"Princess! We can't hold out much longer here on the ground. We need to get to the airships." The Captain shouted to Komand'r. She turned around to him with a absent emotion. "Call for back up then!" She shouted and cut one of the clones legs clean off.

"We did try but one of the enemy bombs blew up our transmitter room before we could see if it went through." He said to her as he joined with her a back-to-back fight. Komand'r blasted a few back. He was right they need to get to the ships or they will be over powered soon.

"I will not abandon my fleet on the ground, Captain. I will only go back if there is enough time to get all of them in." She said as she grasped her arm when one of the clones manages to cut her. The Captain jumped to her aid and killed the Gordian. "Then I will fight with you till the end." He said as he guarded her.

Horror struck Komand'r as he face turned pale and started to decent to the ground. The enemy fleet flanked their airships from the east. "How could this have gone so wrong?" She asked in disbelieve. One of the Citadelians slashed at her, she was cut across her left eye but luckily, she could dodge out of the way before she was sliced in half. "Ah!" She cried out and out of pure anger bolted a large fire blast from her mid section.

The Captain rushed to her aid. "Princess you need medical assistance." He said and wanted to help her up. Komand'r tried to focus around her but she was loosing a lot of blood and started to feel very drowsy. She was breathing very hard and clutched onto the captain's shoulder. "Stand your ground Captain." She barked the order. He did as he was told and fought off the Gordians and Citadelians.

Komand'r blinked hard a few time and took in a deep breath she tore off a part of her cape and tied it across her face. It took her a few moments to get used to only one eye but she could manage.

A new wave of clones rushed down to them. They were in this war for six hours now. Komand'r didn't know how much longer she is going hold on. They just kept on coming and coming, the airships are now scatting around there isn't a side anymore. It is just to survive.

There was a flash of green light clearing a way. The Citadelian before dropped down without warning. Before Komand'r stood her fire-head sister, she could feel some of her energy burning up inside her and she was now floating again. "Never in my life I though I would be this glad to see you again, sister." She said and Koriand'r flew up to her with a quick embrace.

"I can get Raven to heal that for you-" Koriand'r was interrupted by her sister. "No, we need to finish this war first." Kori nodded her head and helped her sister to clear out some of the clones.

Changeling was shifting from a monitor to a Nemean lion roaring loud stunning most of them and Raven cleared out a space to get most of the warriors left together. Cyborg was in the sky chasing down many of the other ships. A Branx Warrior punched Raven with his two right hands that she hit the ground leaving a crater around her. Raven stared at this large gray dinosaur like creature that had two horns on his head and two large teeth coming from his lower jaw up way passed his lips. It looked like long vampire teeth but it was upside-down. Almost like the orgs from that game Changeling usually played.

Changeling rushed to her side and shifted himself into a green Branx, sparring with her attacker and dominating. Raven stumbled up again feeling some of her ribs cracked. It sucked not to be physically durable for Tamaran's enemies but she had other capabilities. She stretched out her arms and said her mantra. A large hole opened up from beneath most of them making them fall into a deep pit.

"Nice." The green Branx said in a very deep voice almost making her frown. Changeling smashed a Citadelian to the ground leaving him in a purple mess of his blood. He looked at it questioning. "The original Citadelians have purple blood, the clones and Gordians have green blood." Raven explained to him.

More and more clones and other warrior came into fight and the warriors of Tamaran was gravely outnumbered. Kori looked to her sister weakening with every blow. "Sister, we can't win them without loosing a lot of our own. We need to retreat." Kori said as she held up her sister and blasted at few occasionally. "I fear you are right sister… but where to will we retreat?" The older sibling asked to tiered to refuse Kori's help.

"We found a planet, the gravity is much heavier than our own but it is rich. Galfore is already there with a few other Tamaraneans and all our children too." Kori could see the shine in her sister's eyes. "So are you really going to destroy this planet with all of them here?" Komand'r asked worried for the burden Kori will have to carry.

Koriand'r look at her sister's bloody face and then around her. How may have died in the wars against the Citadel? How worlds have been enslaved by them how many more had to suffer? Komand'r garb hold on her arm. "You have the right to but…" "It must be done sister. For all those who have suffered." Kori said and held her hand in hers.

Kori took out her communicator and in the screen portrayed Levine. "Princess?" The small but feisty Tamaranean answered. Kori looked hardened and battered. "It is time." And she ended the call and tuned in with Cyborg. "Cyborg get all the warrior in the ships now!" Without waiting for him to agree she ended the connection.

"Have me do it, I can't have you be burden by this Kori. I am known for my brutality. It won't make me any worse than I already am." Komand'r said as she saw Raven and a large green lizard approaching. "Komand'r, you are too weak in this state to do it." Kori said to her sister. An airship hovered above the ground and Raven, Changeling and Komand'r gotten in.

"Aren't you coming?" Rave asked her friend as she stayed behind. "I'm going to get the captain that was helping Kom. I'll see you guys in the mother-ship." Kori said and the airship took off. "No!" Komand'r screamed but soon collapsed to the floor. Changeling caught her before she hit the ground. "Calm down, we will see her in the mother-ship." He said to Komand'r as he picked her up and laid her across some of the chairs.

"She lied." Raven said staring at the closed door. "The captain died clearing a way for this ship." Raven said and she looked at the bruised sister trying to sit up. "What is she going to do?" Raven asked her darkly but before Komand'r could answer the whole ship rocked. Raven rushed to the co-pilot.

Cyborg saw Raven from the corner of his eye. "There's been a shockwave, good thing we're all in eh?" "What is going on Cyborg?" Raven demaned in strict and eerie calmed voice. "It seems something hit the planet very hard, it is starting to react with rapid gravity changes and irregular whether patterns-" "Cut to the case Cyborg." Raven snapped at him as she looked at all the computer and Tamaranean warnings going off. "It means the planet is going to blow soon." Cyborg answered her with a sigh. "Good thing Star predicted it might happen." "She didn't predict it Cyborg, she is the one attacking her own planet. Get this ship to hyperspeed and to the mother ship I'm going after her." Raven once again interrupted him.

He grabbed her arm. "Whow, what do you mean she is the one, and you can't go there, you'll burn up like chicken on volcano barbeque!" He said to her, refusing to let go of her arm. "I'll take my chances." And she teleported where she last saw her friend.

To her horror the planet did look like a volcanic barbeque. There were large cracks on Tamaran and lava ran out of it, the planet shook violently and everyone left behind was scattering all over the place. The first shock grounded all the ships that was still in the air, Cyborg was lucky he went into hyper speed when he did. Raven's eyes were scanning over the planet until she saw a green orb in the air shooting bolts of green fire randomly.

Raven's skin was starting to turn red with the temperature rising. Once again there came a violent shock and the gravity pulled her down to the ground. Raven gasped for air as she was reminded by her broken ribs when she hit the ground. She staggered up and was now rushing to the orb.

Again, the planet rocked bringing everyone down, Raven coughed up blood from this impact for the pull of the gravity gotten stronger but she was now just close enough to grab Koriand'r with her powers and into a portal to the mother-ship. "Starfire!" Raven shouted and the green orb stopped glowing.

Starfire slowly dropped down to Raven. She looked entirely different. Starfire was pale, her hair was now only a dim reddish brown color and her skin had burn marks all over. She used all her energy to destroy the planet and everyone left on it. Raven held on to her shoulder and pushed all her pain aside to teleport them into the mother-ship.

Robin looked out of the window to the planet, he was furious with the news he received from Levine. "How could Starfire do this?" He screamed and he punched the thick glass. The Starfire he knew was a soft and caring person, she never really liked hurting others. The Starfire he knew didn't like bad violence or death. The Starfire he knew would rather save an enemy as to kill him. She would rather be harmed than to let someone who even mistreats her die.

But this Starfire…

This Starfire who killed and even go so far as to destroy a planet, he didn't knew. This Starfire who is the cause for an entire genocide of two species and wiping out a good portion of another… he didn't know… This wasn't the Starfire he fell inlove with, or the Starfire who joined the Teen Titans.

His face hardened as he saw the planet exploded and wiping out all of the Gordians, Citadels and more than half of the Branx Warriors.

Tamaran is destroyed…


	18. Chapter 18

Can Love overcome? Part 1

Robin punched at the glass again screaming in anger. Cyborg stood away from a distance looking at his leader and sighed. "Rob-" "Don't you dare to make this right for her actions!" Robin pointed a finger at the metal man furiously. The shock on Cyborg's face was clear.

"And don't you dare say I'm overreacting! Starfire just killed two entire species." Robin said as his anger grew every time he opened his mouth. Raven and Changeling came in to see what all the commotion was about, Starfire was in her room reviving.

"We all helped her! She murdered all of them in-" Robin was interrupted by Raven's equally enraged tone. "She saved twenty-three planets, her entire Vega system from their brutal control! And the other species you are so concerned about were clones, hardly to be classified to be a species!" Robin stared at her deadly, he didn't move an inch.

Both Cyborg and Changeling stared at her in utter surprise. Robin's nostrils flared with his deep and quick breathing. His eyes didn't even blink and was glued on her. His green gloves were tight over his knuckles and his arms were shaking.

"You." He snared out the word as if it was poison. "Why should I take something like this seriously coming from you?" He stared at her in silence and studied her through his narrowed eyes. "Demons or even Half-demons love killing. You would even have helped her if she told you what she was planning the whole time! You would destroy just like you were born to do."

Raven took in a sharp intake and stared at him with her eyes wide open. Cyborg's mouth almost dropped to the ground from what Robin just said. He had to run it though his mind a second time. Changeling was beyond angry with him. "You take that back right now!" He shouted at Robin struggling to keep the best a bay.

Raven calmly placed her hand on his shoulder and the Changeling took in a deep breath and let her talk. "Robin…" Raven spoke softly enough to diffuse the argument. "I would have helped her if I knew what she was planning. I would have done it gladly. However the reason why is not because of what I am, not because what my father would have wished I would have done when I was sixteen. I will stand by her side no matter what, because she is my friend, a friend who would have done the same for me without ever asking anything in return." Raven walked up to Robin looking him straight in his eyes.

Robin did tower over her by a whole foot but he was starting to feel very small of his childish reaction and for what he just said to her. "You don't have to answer me this. What would you do I Slade had enslaved millions of people and then would use a little girl for his own amusement and then also torture her so she is left with a broken spirit and be played with and be continuously left to be broken, torn and bleeding after every 'amusement game'?" Rave waited for him for a while but before he could speak she spoke again.

"Knowing that Slade would always break free from prison and will always target people to always do the same till the day his spirit will die. Think clearly now, what would you chose? Kill Slade or let him live because you don't believe in killing and to allow him to live and continuously torturing people because he won't learn. He was given enough chances to turn right." Raven backed away looking at him.

"Grow up Robin. We are not God, we can not have the final judgment, but in order to live in world with some justice we are going to end things ultimately. There are people who go against the petty law of your society. You are to be very wise and brave to make a choice like Starfire made. Just because you killed the murders of your family for revenge does not mean that she did it for revenge. Starfire did it to free everyone and for the future of billions." Raven lifted her head in triumph knowing she gotten her point across. And walked away.

The men stood there in silence as they decrypted everything Raven just told them. They were filled with mixed emotions, anger for people to be sick enough to do such horrible things, shame for what they have said they wished they could take back, both lost all respect for their leader for his judgment and hurtful words.

Raven said with Starfire next to her bed. Starfire was completely pale, the brightness in her hair was gone, and she looked a hundred years old. Changeling dragged his feet around as he walked in to check on Starfire and he looked at Raven. "I healed her completely physically but …"

The door was banged down by a black haired and drugged woman. Blackfire looked up with sad smile on her face and half of her face covered with bandages. "It takes a lot more medication to keep me down." Her lonely eye drank in her sister's condition. "Do you even know how hard I had to fight the doctors off to get me here?" She asked her sister.

"No worries now, they all will wake up with a massive head ache." Her words slurred and she slummed into the chair that Changeling would have taken. "She looks so different…" She softly said. They all nodded their heads.

Blackfire lay with her head back on the chair and she covered her face with her hands. "X'Hal." Blackfire breathed. "Why does she look so…-" "Drained?" Blackfire interrupted Changeling.

"I only saw it happen once in my life… with my mother." Her fall to her lap. "It was too much for her that once week. I betrayed Tamaran and handed my own planet on a silver platter to the Citadel. Starfire was then tortured like a slave, I never knew she was also used for…" She trailed off in silence. "Our brother wildfire died by our father's hand because he knew of Starfire's other issues. My mother's entire spirit broke. Her eldest betraying Tamaran and banished and exiled, her cheerful joyous daughter was enslaved, molested and raped and her only son killed by the man she thought she love more than life." Blackfire caressed her sister's pale hand.

"We Tamaraneans have all our strength and powers by the life-force energy inside us. Our powers are linked to our emotions, the stronger the emotion, the stronger we are… if we don't have that we are left as weak as a human." Blackfire choked back a cry. "Knowing Robin's judgment, destroying her home planet and every living being there… broke her spirit. She is going to need a lot support for her to ever be anywhere close to the person she was." Blackfire could not stop her tears running down her face.

Blackfire turned her face to Raven's. "Raven… I need you to do something for her…" Raven stared at Blackfire dumbstruck. "The only people who knew that it was me in the ship, was you, Star, Cyborg, Robin and Beast boy and of course Levine. Many of the Tamaraneans are wondering who did destroy the planet. Raven… I need you to tell everyone… if they ask. That it was I who did it. Starfire have been caring too much burdens. I will answer to our counsel. I will take the penalties, whatever they may charge me with. Please." Blackfire begged her.

Raven looked into her one eye, red from tears, fogged by the medication and Raven could feel her honest feelings of guild, remorse and her great fear for losing her sister. "I'll do it." Raven said.

Blackfire was so glad she hugged Raven uncharacteristic. Raven and Changeling left the sisters to be alone and with the aid of Raven's powers she fixed the door back in it's place.

A week has passed and Starfire was slowly waking up and eating, she was still pale but at least her body was kept healthy and her stomach full. They received a message from their counsel that they had to report to the Guardians of the Galaxy's counsel for the entire genocide of the Citadelians and the Gordians.

The other Tamaraneans where sent to the new planet that awaited them. The court was large and vast. In the middle was a circular base paved in stone with three coliseum hologram pillars. In the middle stood Blackfire waiting for the counsel to arrive. Surrounding them were stoned guards of some sort keeping their eyes fixed on the lonely Tamaranean.

Raven, Starfire, Levine, Cyborg and the some of the Tamaran's own elder counsel members stood on the opposite end waiting…

And waiting…

Waiting…

Then suddenly the pillars flickered and inside giant images reflected the guardians. On the left was greenish creature with old face of a dinosaur, on the right was X'Hal and all the Tamaraneans bowed down and in the middle left Raven stunned.

Azar.

The one on the left spoke up. "Komand'r… never though we would see you again…" His voice was hard, gruff and definitively male, he spoke slowly and he seemed disappointed with her. X'Hal was next. "State your plea. Young Tamaranean." She looked more cat than human and her voice was so much like Starfire's.

"I came to report, that I am the reason for the entire genocide of the two species you have charged me with, and I did it with intend and have no regrets." Komand'r said standing proud in her spot and she kept her posture.

Azar's eyes was looking for Starfire, she looked at the young pale and broken Tamaran. Azar then looked next to her and saw Raven. Quickly she drew her eyes back to the accused.

"As it is known that the cause of an entire Genocide of a species with aggression is exile to a harsh dimension where you will live under the god of fear till you death is sealed by the true Judge." Azar spoke calmly and softly yet she could have been heard over the entire Galaxy.

"Komand'r, you are the cause of the genocide of the Gordians, you are the cause of the genocide of the Citadelians and their clones. You are also a regular offender and even on your parole, you have committed these crimes. I hereby give my verdict…"

Starfire paled even more as she could see her sister's final judgment.

"You charged the ultimate punishment. Exile directly to the perdition…"


	19. Chapter 19

Part 2

"Komand'r, you are the cause of the genocide of the Gordians, you are the cause of the genocide of the Citadelians and their clones. You are also a regular offender and even on your parole, you have committed these crimes. I hereby give my verdict…"

Starfire paled even more as she could see her sister's final judgment.

"You charged the ultimate punishment. Exile directly to the perdition… However…" Azar looked to Raven and Starfire again. "However, the one claimed to be aggressive to them was not aggressive. Those of the Citadel and those who are in conspiracy with them refused to report for their crimes. They were sent after death to the perdition. They were charged with many crimes and failed to comply."

"Therefore will Komand'r be excused for her crimes and will be in parole for ten years. Komand'r will then after ten years of parole and when she complete all the tasks given by the counsel will be honored by a place in the counsel. Because of the sacrifice you were willing to take in an other's place." The counsel member on the left said.

Starfire flickered for a moment her old happy self when she returned back to her dreadful state. This caught Azar's attention. "Koriand'r… Please step foreword." Azar said her eyes caught with Raven's and she held the gaze.

"Koriand'r long ago the old counsel made a vote to break a mind and spirit in order to make the person easier to control. The majority of the vote was in favor of such. If it was possible for me to mend that mind and spirit I would, nevertheless I cannot do it. Only the person self will be able to do so yet we have someone who can mend yours…" Azar looked X'Hal.

"My Koriand'r. You are the strongest Tamaranean that ever lived and ever will live." X'Hal said and a green energy glowed from inside Starfire and it continued to glow and grow in size. The glow of this energy was so great that is blinded everyone who was close by.

Once the light finally died down next to Blackfire stood Starfire brighter than ever. Her smile was contagious, her eye shined like stars, her hair was a blaze of fire she looked better than she ever did before. She giggled and floated around X'Hal's pillar. "Thank you all!" She said to each of them. The counsel members nodded their heads and disappeared.

Blackfire was stunned beyond compare as she stood there thinking of what just occurred. She stood a chance to be one of the counsel members. She who have done so much wrong… It seems there is light at the end of her tunnel. However she was the most thankful for her sister to be herself again.

They all traveled back to the new Tamaran. The planet seemed like a giant Savanna. It was so green with grass and trees all over the place. As far as the eye could stretched. They were there waiting for their ruler's return.

The old counsel explained to them of what happened of the verdict. It took some of them to get used to the idea of what Komand'r did, others praised her for it. Koriand'r walked out of the ship. She looked over all of her people and she smiled brightly.

"My people!" She said to get their attention. She saw parents happily with their children, she saw Galfore and his family in the front. "I have other responsibilities to tend to. I will always be of Tamaran." She looked to her friends and then cast a proud look to Blackfire. Even with her black eye patch and the scar across she was beautiful and proud.

"I am not the first born, I hereby return the rightful birthright to Komand'r who will lead you well as she did in the war." Koriand'r removed her crown and placed it on Komand'r's head. She smiled brightly at her older sister and hugged her.

Many people have cheered. The counsel where ready with plans to start of with building a new strong and fair empire. Starfire said her goodbye's sadly and then the whole team departed back to earth.

The trip back was solemn and the atmosphere hung heavily over the Titans. Robin did not even say one word to any of them.

Once they parked the ship in the hangar they were met with red lights going of with the silent alarm. They hurried into Raven's portal to the common room. The sight they saw was frightful. Speedy was fat and unshaven and he gulped down another pizza. Flash was moping around doing everything he could to please everyone. Jinx was nowhere to be found. Bumble Bee was arguing with Menos y Mas. Aqualad was telling how much he envied everyone.

"What happened here?" Changeling asked aloud. They all turned to look at him. Speedy yawned, burped and stretched and scratched his dirty unshaven beard. "Slade." He said plainly and then continued eating his pizza. Raven looked at him in disgust, Speedy cared too much of his look to let himself go this far.

Bumble Bee glared at him. "Slade! Is that all you can say? How can you be so lazy but just saying that!" She screamed at him enraged. "Wow I wish I could have such a speed like you guys have." Aqualad said to the twins.

The original Titans stared at them with wide eyes and confusion on their faces, save for Robin. Robin grabbed Flash by his collar. "What did Slade DO." He asked dangerously. "Robin, I wish I had you here, you always knows what to do. Slade attacked the city and then when we wanted to stop him there came six of these weird guys and with a simple touch one skinny guy with a long beard turned Speedy into this slob." Flash quickly explained.

"Then, this huge bold guy turned the twins and Bee against each other they were arguing about everything that we couldn't do anything right. It was up to Aqualad, Jinx and me. This other guy touched me and Aqualad and we realized that we are not good enough to be any stronger than anyone so we couldn't stand a chance. And this guy in a suit did something to Jinxy and she fell head over heals for him. She said he turned her on in a way I never will." Flash added as his face fell to envy. "I wish I was you." He said softly.

Robin screamed in anger and then vanished out of the room. Raven stared at this group looking at them oddly. She walked up to each and every member and with a touch of her hand and her famous chant she removed the spells that's was cast over them. Their minds were unclouded but Speedy's physical condition sadly stayed the same.

"Urgh! Look at me! I'm disgusting!" He said trying to stand up but eventually he had to roll himself to his arms as he tried to push himself up. Raven held her head, as a massive migraine hit her. "I will be meditating…" She said as she walked out the door to the roof.

Cyborg and Changeling laughed as they saw Speedy waddling his way around the couch. "How am I going to loose this weight!" He started to cry. Cyborg's face lighted up as he looked at Flash and at Raven. "I think I can help with that." Cyborg said, Raven stopped dead in her tracks knowing she is going to have a really bad headache after today and Cyborg talked with the speedster and her.

Robin walked down to the garage and climb on his bike. The R-cycle roared with power as it came to life. Robin wheelie his front wheel and sped trough the underwater tunnel to the city. One his screen he accessed the tower's crime reports looking for all Slade's recent activities.

Robin drove the whole Jump City flat and he could not find anything that would lead him to Slade. The clouds began to darken above him and with a roar of Thunder and Lighting, the water began to pour down on the angry man.

Robin droved to the place where trained with Slade as his apprentice in hopes to find him there. The water dropped of from his head down his soaked suit as he sloshed shushed in the place. It looked so different from the last time he was there.

A woman with dark brown hair starred at the monitor than Robin appeared. She picked up a communicator. "Get yourselves ready, we are launching Cape wipeout now." She said with a malice tone in her voice.

Adeline Kane was ready to take revenge for the death of her two sons…

Robin could feel something wasn't right. His hairs stood on end and his gut was warning him. Something made the earth shook beneath him and he turned around and faced Mammoth, Seemore, Gizmo and Billy.

…...

Fat, overweight and unshaven Speedy was standing in the failsafe room. "Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked heisetantly looking at Raven, Flash before him and then he looked to Cyborg through the glass.

"Of course it will! You think I don't know what I'm doing?" Cyborg asked the blob standing in the middle. "No, it's not that… it's just I can't see how it will work, won't it speed up my age as well? And how will it make me fit again?" Speedy asked uncomfortably.

Cyborg looked at him annoyed. "Ye of little faith… Okay let me explain to you again. Raven will tap into your mind and will match with Flash. She will have to control your mind so you will only exercise and eat when needed. Yes you will be a few months older than now but it will just the time you would have been exercising. Flash will just speed up the process." Cyborg explained.

Speedy picked up the lump of body fat and let it drop. Raven and Flash saw how it drilled as fat layer ran over the other Raven's disgust was apparent and Flash tried hard to hold down an upcoming gag. "Oh, GOD! Just do it!" Speedy cried out desperately. Flash didn't wait any longer and started to run in circles fast and close around the fat man. Raven entered his mind and focused on his previous memories of archery, fighting and usual exercising.

The Flash's time warp around speedy made it impossible for the others to see the progress so they all just had to wait. Cyborg had a excited look on his face and his hands twitched in anticipation. He would not have been able to think of this plane if it wasn't for Levine's upgrades.

The speedster slowed down and in the middle stood a tall, well built red haired man. Speedy looked down himself, he flexed his arm and you could see the hard rock muscle bulging, he grinned, he lifted up his shirt and saw the hard tight abdominal muscles on his stomach and the defined cuts over his body. His grin grew and he was very pleased. "This is much more like it." Speedy said.

Raven could feel despite her love for the Changeling, Speedy made her blush, slightly. Bumble Bee drooled at him as she stared at him from next Cyborg, whose smile dropped at her expression. "Hey!" He cried Bee shook her head back to reality. "What, I can appreciate talent when I see it." She retorted back.

Maybe his plan worked a little too well. Cyborg thought to himself. "I'm back." Speedy said and wanted to slick back his hair, it was longer than he liked it normally and his beard was there too. "I'm going to clean up." He said and walked out of the failsafe room.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 3.

Raven just finished her meditation after fast forwarding Speedy's shape up. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself in the failsafe room. The blue inscriptions covering the silver metallic walls caught her attention and she was reminded on the purpose of this room. She shivered at the memory.

As she descended, she noticed Changeling lying sprawled on the ground with his mythology book opened on his chest. A soft smile covered her face as she looked at him. Her eyes drinking in every detail of him and warmth grew in her heart.

She reached out to caress his cheek and the color of her fair hand stunned her for a moment, then she remembered of her transformation. "Garfield…" She said softly as she stroked his cheek. He stirred a little and made a quick snoring sound. Raven's huffed softly at him. 'He has all the animal senses and reflexes and yet he always seems so unaware of everything around him.' She thought aloud.

"It's cause I feel comfortable with you with me." He mumbled in his sleep. Raven's eyes grew in shock and she looked at him puzzled. "Did I just say that out loud?" She asked herself whispering and waiting for him to reply.

He laid still, and all her senses said he was still fast asleep. 'Weird.' She thought. Maybe she just needs some tea and sleep. "What's weird?" He mumbled again in his sleep. She could still feel with her mind that he is sleeping and she looked at him. "Wake up Garfield." She said and shook him until his eyes opened up looking around in a dreamily haze.

"Hey, You're back…*Yawn* How is your head feeling?" He asked her and his left hand went to scratch his chest but he found the book instead. He lifted up his head and he looked at the book. He picked it up and placed it next to him. He looked at her confused face. "What?" He asked her.

She looked at him again coming from her thoughts. 'Can you hear me?' She asked in her mind looking at him without moving her mouth. Garfield jerked back his head and looked at her stunned. "Rae, you don't have to use your telepathy." He said to her. "I didn't really I was just thinking… you can hear my thoughts." She said to him.

"Yeah… okay. Am I still dreaming or what?" He asked in a haze. "Okay you try saying something to me in your head." She said to him touching his knees as she instructed him. 'Are you feeling well?' "Yes I am. Garfield, I think your mental abilities have improved to be able to receive thoughts that are directed towards you." Raven said to him as her eyes lighten up in wonder of how they improve each other.

"Cool." He said with a bright smile. Now he will stand a better chance to kick Cyborg's but in video gaming. Raven scoffed at his thoughts, stood up, and started to walk to the kitchen. 'Boys…' she thought followed by his whining.

…

Robin knew that this meant trouble as he notices the other villains approaching him. He fiddled with his belt and pulled out his Bo staff. Robin hit the end in the advancing Mammoth's stomach and pushed him back with a mighty thud. Seemore switched to laser and burned Robin's hand. The hero yelped back his burning hand and placed a punch to the one eyed freak. Billy Numerous multiplied and held the raven haired man down to the ground. "Lights out crud muffin." Gizmo said and sprayed sleeping gas in his face.

"So what do we do with him now?" Gizmo asked irritated. "We simply wait." A unfamiliar Woman said comfortable. "Wait for what Mistress?" Robin knew that voice, Brother Blood. "We wait for the hero to call on his little cape friends so we can take them all out. The old ambush tactic." She spoke again. Robin could hear someone stand up. He wanted to open his eyes but he was blindfolded. He heard footsteps walking up to him.

Silence…

Next moment Robin was breathless due to the kick in his middle. He wanted to clutch his stomach but his hands were tied behind his back. His blindfold was ripped off his eyes and was left blinded by the bright light. Mammoth yanked Robin up and he stood there wheezing and struggling to keep his ground as he tried to fix his eyes to the brightly lighted room.

Robin's pupils dilated and he saw a woman in very tight clothes, long curly brown hair and dark green eyes. She had a menacing smile on her face. "Robin, the boy wonder, Batman's protégé, Leader of the original Teen Titans, almost about to retire from the teen hero group. What else did I left out Blood?" She asked the white haired man standing next to her. "Oh yes… my husband's first apprentice." The mistress walked closer to Robin and grabbed hold of his jaw. She turned his face to examine him.

"Hmm…" She hummed as she studied him more. "You are practically a man now, you should maybe think of dropping the little birdie name don't you think?" She turn a round and walked back to sit in her chair. "Send out a distress signal…" She said as she waved her hand to Gizmo. The young bold man obliged as he fiddled with the Titan's communicator.

Robin saw as how the communicator flashed red. He hoped his team was smart enough not to fall into the trap…

"Slade… Seeing you so desperately wanted to know the persons responsible for the death of your two sons, here is one." Robin's eyes grew wide when he saw Slade coming form the shadows behind this mistress. "Robin killed your eldest."

…...

Raven's collar flashed and so did Changeling's belt buckle. The two looked at each other over the table and jumped to action at a speed Flash would be proud of.

…...

"The old library? Again?" Cyborg asked confused. Cautiously the team of four walked in. The entire place was empty and precisely the way it was the last time. However the flickering of the distress signal indicate he should be right there.

"You think he's…" Changeling wasn't allowed to finish his sentence as Starfire flew straight to the old hidden door leading them underground. Raven hesitantly a while before entering. It was not Raven's red glow that disturbed them the most but the fact that the whole place was revamped.

None of them was feeling at ease at this moment. Cyborg bypassed the door's security system far too easy. They walked pass the monk statues on marble floor and where once a gigantic hand from the ground was, a throne.

The whole place was fashioned like a battle arena. They walked pass the arena and took the entry on their right. Without any warning a steel door slammed down behind them Gizmo's spider legs appeared from the shadows. "Hello Titans…" He greeted them with a grin on his face. "Hive…" Raven sneered. Nobody shouted the battle cry, they just attack head on.

Another metal door slammed down before they could reach Gizmo and his team. Green gas filled the crammed space. Starfire punched the wall and left a dent. Cyborg loaded his gun and aimed in the center of the dent and fire!

They dashed off and saw the Hive split into the three tunnels. "It's a diversion, a trap." Changeling growled. Raven starred at the three tunnels wondering which one to take. Cyborg thought of an idea. "Raven, see if you can sense Robin and then we'll let Star go that way, I'll follow Gizmo and Seemore that will leave you and Changeling to go after Mammoth and one of the other Billy's." Raven nodded her head and searched for Robin. He was in a bad condition, his aura was very faint, and a trail of a duplicate Billy was leading them there.

"Gizmo is straight ahead, Robin is to the left and the rest is to the right. I sense an odd presence that reminds me of my father…" Raven stop in her sentence. "Nevermind. Titans Go!" Raven and Changeling ran to there right.

Starfire flew to her left passing two doors busting them open finding nothing but computer screens. Her third door she saw Robin struggling to push him up. She rushed to him and embraced him in a hug. She was so relieved to see him alive she didn't even notice the other two people in the corner.

"Star…" Robin croaked out. She smiled at him and then she heard sobbing and gargling. She lifted her head towards the sound and saw Slade hunched down in front of the other person. Starfire was about to blast him to death until. "Please *coughing* Slade finish me off." Adeline, the mistress of the Hive laid there with her back to the wall with her throat slid and partly healing.

"Unite me with our sons *spitting blood* please." She pleaded again. Starfire walked closer standing behind Slade. He didn't even move, he just cried and shaking his head. "No, no, no Adeline. You will be healed. My blood will heal you." He said sobbing. Adeline looked up to the Red-head heroine and greet her with a weak smile. "Slade, dear your blood might have saved me once but it also made me insane. I can not live like this, just please." She pleaded again with tears in her eyes. Adeline looked at her ex-husband. "What about Rose? You can't leave her." Slade pleaded. Adeline coughed up blood again. Tears was streaming down her face. "Rose's parents died long ago, we aren't who we used to be. Please Slade, do it." Slade placed his hands on the open gash trying to stop the blood. "NO!" He said. "You are going to heal."

Adeline looked into the green eyes of a warrior. Pleading a fair death. Starfire could feel the desperateness in that woman's eyes. Adeline was tortured with her insanity far to long. Adeline mouthed a please to Starfire.

A lonely tear escaped Starfire's emerald eye. She did what any warrior would do, honor a dying request. Starfire lifted her hand and fired a green bolt right into Adeline's midsection. Adeline smiled as she closed her eyes to be reunited with her two sons.

Slade jumped up to hit Starfire and she pinned him to ground. "How could you!" He choked out with her hand tightly around his throat. "Can't you see? She suffered long enough. Honor her release on her nightmare." She let him go. Slade roar on the floor jumped up, punched the wall so you can hear the bones in his hand brake, and reattached. Robin made a face that indicate he almost wanted to through up.

"I should thank you Starfire, for doing that for her but not today." Slade said and walked out of the room. Starfire frowned at how quickly he bottled up his emotions. She turned her head to Robin.

"How do you do that?" He asked her puzzled. He did not look angry, he didn't look judgmental he looked baffled. She was shocked by his reaction. She expected him to shout at her and tell what is morally right and wrong Batman speech.

"Well? Star?" He pushed himself up from the ground to level with her… almost.

Starfire thought of it long and hard. 'Why do I do the things I do even when I may seem wrong to him?' "Robin, doing the right thing as how humans would put it just to do it because it is right is wrong. There is a saying, don't choose the right decision for the wrong reasons. I killed her because that is what she deserved and not in a judge's point of view but in the view of she deserve peace and the only way she could get it was by death. The reason I destroyed my entire planet with all of those being on there was because they would not stop until they are stopped. What I did was wrong, yes, but I did it for the right reasons. To protect my people, friends and family and other planets and its inhabitants." She closed her eyes as tears flow.

"Sometimes we have to break the rules to do the ultimately right thing you feel in your soul. Like the bond between friends Raven and Changeling, I bet they would turn this whole world to ashes just to save the other." Robin laughed. "Star please don't make anymore bets, you have the luck to always win.

Jacob laid his back flat on the wall. He could feel the tension between the two of them and decided to use it against them. It will defiantly distract them long enough. Suddenly Starfire feels a burring sensation in her middle and by the looks on Robin's face he did too.

Robin felt his strength return as he walked up towards Starfire and he kissed her on her lips. Her heart skipped a bet and she took a deep breath oh how badly she longed for his touch since they returned from that bloody battle. His hands pulled her shoulders closer, she felt the deep urge just to let the world go on, and she could give him what he is asking for.

Jacob's smug grew on his face. 'Strong willed lady…' He thought and intensified the lust between them.

Starfire could feel her wild heart beating and her breathing quicken. Her body burning with her inner fire she couldn't held it back and with his lack of control she just couldn't fight the feeling.

Raven and Changeling was met with Mammoth and Billy Numerous. Changeling chased after Mammoth changing into a Neaman lion. The roar stunned the giant man. Mammoth turn around with his eyes wide. Changeling grinned and shaped into a vampire with a double row of needle teeth blood red eyes and wings grew to a spike point that looked like spear. Changeling let out a blood curling scream that even made Raven turn around.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Raven turned around and saw this frightening green leather wings with pointing spears. Her eyebrows jump as Mammoth screamed like a little girl running out with Billy in tow. Changeling turned around and smiled her with his needle teeth. She pulled her face back and pulled up her nose. Controlling herself, she pushed her chin up trying to somehow gain back her steel face. "That. Might be a tad over the top and uncalled for." She said to him in her monotone.

He shifted back grinning at her. "Couldn't help it mamma. I'm still learning the new skill." He said overconfident. She nodded her head humming. She felt someone else's presence frowning she looked up to the ventilation shaft above her.

Her heart began to ache as she felt her love turn into anger. Her face twitched as she tried to counter the force that was aimed at her but she was overwhelmed by the familiar power attacking her. She heard a growling noise and saw Changeling twitching as well growling as he was taking the form of the beast again but this time his own fur seemed to be turning red.

Then it hit her, It's her brothers that is doing this. She grabbed her head before she might lose her sanity temporary. Her inner rage was far too excited to allow her to fight this wrath growing. Raven's outer appearances itself changed as she also turned red.

The beast howled.

Raven's mind was drowned by wrath.

Raven was set back into her mind as Rage took control. Raven wandered in her mind trying to find her other emotions so she could muster all her strength to take control again.

"Well look at this; it's the lovesick boy containing his hidden power." Rage sneered when she saw the Changeling before her. "Glad you think the boy tried to contain me, but you have underestimated me, demon" The beast spoke up with a deep growl, sounding sinister. This surprised the red heiress. She looked at the human version of the beast and found him very appealing.

He was red and bigger upper and lower fangs. He had a cover of fur almost all over his body but for his face for smooth primal eating. He was build for surviving and battle. The beast stood over 8ft tall. There were thick muscles to protect his neck. Red hair ran over his chest and abdominal. He had the remains of the red pants over his tight muscles. His entire build was bulky yet it seemed lean. Red Raven smirked at this. This will be a battle worth while.

The beast howled before launching for the demon she anticipated this move and teleported away. "Coward!" The beast yowled. Before he could turn he was hit between his shoulders.

As the beast fall to the ground Rage couldn't help but be disappointed. "You where saying? Weakling?" She said as she seemed amused with cleaning her nails against her leotard.

"I bet big sister will destroy him within ten minutes." Jesse (Envy) said while he looked at his other brothers. "I say the beast will rip her apart before that. Bet you my third of the share." Jacob (Lust) said. "Don't be stupid, with the amplified hatred they have for each other, they will not allow the other to be spared by death. They will torture each other till they have nothing left." Jared (Wrath) said. They hid in the ventilation and watched them as they fought.

The Beast's back muscles tighten as his anger grew this didn't go unnoticed by Rage. Beast pushed himself facing Rage, he straighten himself tower over her. Rage tilled her head to her left with a smirk. "This doesn't seem fair, the big bad beast is far to tall for little o' me. A black aura surrounded Rage and her short frame grew from her normal 5ft5 to 7ft. allowing her almost to match his height.

The Beast was angered even more and he roared towards her and spit fell on her face. Immediately Rage growled shove his back to a wall. Beast pushed himself off and pinned Rage to the ground. The Beast licked her neck almost purring.

Jared glanced an angry look to Jacob. Jacob sat there with his eyes wide. 'I didn't do it! I swear!' He mouthed almost whispered.

Rage clawed his left side drawing blood the Beast shivered and grabbed the assaulting hand. Tighten his grip as Rage tries to wrangle herself free. She blasted him off with a scream. Rage extended a black claw pushing the Beast against the wall. She came closer and blew a punch in his gut pulling a groan from him, she placed her sharp nails on his chest clawing down and drawing blood. The Beast growled and straining against her extended claws that pushed him to the wall. His muscle flexed and his red hair was standing on end.

He roared with excitement and broke free from the grip hooking her with a deadly right. Rage staggered backwards wiping blood from her mouth. Rage stare at the deep red blood stain on her scarlet hand. "Ouch" Both Rage and the Beast looked up. Jesse now really regretted his out burst, and his brothers too.

The Beast growled and his nostrils flared as he smelled the burning scent of the three brothers of sin. Rage's four eyes brighten as she could feel the Beast's wrath towards them. She look at the Beast and the moment their eyes meet. Rage let the ventilation pipe crash on the floor leaving her brothers scrambling on the floor, well two of them.

Jared squared himself standing face to face to the Beast. "Brothers!" Rage greeted them with a pleasant tone. She smiled sinister at them she sized up her oldest brother. "How is it that you all seem so much older than I, yet you are not?" Rage asked. The Beast stood back for a moment watching them.

"We can speed up our aging process till a maximum age that fits us and stay young for as long as people do our sins." Jared answer her with disgust. Rage notice his tone. "What's wrong Jared? Father wouldn't let you in on his throne?" She asked him in mockery. Anger flashed in his eyes.

Rage smiled at his own sin. "Oh what? Did he say you are not worthy? You weak little sin can not be that much of help to him to rule the realm? Yet he continuously tries to encourage ME. " That struck the nerve for the brutal brother and he roared as he grabbed her by her throat lifting her three feet in the air. The Beast jumped up but Rage signaled him to stay.

'Don't worry my animal.' She said in his mind. "Jared, do you even know from where all sins originate from?" Rage asked him and that's where Raven found her channel back to control. Raven knew that she had to own her sin to have control over her mind.

Jared's four eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked her as he loosens his grip letting her feet touch the floor again.

Raven knew this was a path she might not be able to return from… owning pride as her sin.

"What I mean is that if you know where it all comes from you can just go directly to the source. Why come to me if you want Father's power?" Rage asked him and she began to circle around him.

This is her only way to rid them from this world and to give her beloved control over his own body again. However to gain control she must lose it.

"You have a point." Jared pounded on her question. "So how do we overthrow Father then?" Rage smiled at this and felt proud of her cunning skills.

Raven channeled into her sin and was back in her driver seat but she had her own sin to deal with now.

Pride

Trigon watched his from portal to the library and thought that his plan might backfire. He was enraged at his children.

"Fools!" He shouted at his sons. "All sins originate from Pride!"

…...

Starfire kissed Robin more deeply and started to undo his shirt, Robin slid down her skirt. She kissed all his purple bruises making goose bums running over his entire body. Robin pushed her against the wall kissing down her neck as she moved to give him more access he took of the small piece of clothing covering her tender breasts.

He missed her so much, he just couldn't control himself. Her warm body, her tight curves, her scent. He just had to take her. He unbuckled his pants and dropped his underwear carelessly to his knees. He lifted Starfire up and settled himself between her legs.

Starfire locked her legs around his waist and kissed him feverishly and she rested her hands on his shoulders. Robin guided himself to her wetness and without warning, he rammed into her. This caught her by surprise she sank her nails into his shoulder as she let out a cry.

Robin grunted at her tight walls were trying to adjust but he didn't cease with his selfish desires. He pushed in again and circled himself pressing hard against Starfire forcing her legs to open more. With every trusted Starfire's body reacted on it's own, stiffing her muscles every time Robin pushes deeper.

At this rate Starfire wasn't sure if it hurt or if it was pleasure she lost control of her body and her mind couldn't comprehend anything. Robin was sweating and hard he couldn't get enough of her tightness he need to push her over the edge. He increased his speed and his breathing became hard.

Starfire was twitching and she scratched his back leaving red marks behind. She started to see spots, her body was boiling her eyes was starting flash she knew she is lost in this frenzy.

Robin could feel himself building up hard and he could feel she was close too. Starfire threw her head back and with a hoarse cry she blasted a hole in the ceiling.

Cyborg was running around looking for his teammates. He heard a cry and then something being blasted and he ran to the source. He flung open the door and was met with a heated scene of Robin and Starfire. It took him a moment to regained his bearings.

"What. The. Fuck. Is going on HERE!" HE shouted at them! "We are in the middle of a fight of our lives and you two are fucking the brains out of each other! Get dressed now!" Cyborg commanded he stomped out the room.

Once the all were dressed they were on search for the other two members. "I hope they are behaving themselves." Cyborg grumbled as he tried to get a reading on them. He found a strong magic signal and they headed off that way.

…

Raven's pride was filling inside her. "I will open the portal and then you three can steal his power by draining him. Use your aging powers against him simultaneously." Raven said to them. She waited for their approving nods. She turned to the Beast and walked over to him. She held out her hand and he bowed into it. She cradled his face. "Make sure that I am not disturbed." She ordered him and took on her meditation seat in mid air.

"The gem was born of evil's fire…"

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire ran into this scene. "No." They breathed in horror as a taller RED Raven was chanting the words. He red inscriptions glowing red.

"The gem shall be his portal…"

"Raven no!" Robin shouted, the beast turned around and charged after the man. Starfire flew in the sight of the beast colliding with him. Jared charged to Cyborg and James and Jesse readied themselves for Robin.

"He comes to claim..."

Jared busted Cyborg's sonic arm before he could use it. Jared ripped both Cyborg's arms completely off and stomped on his legs, leaving Cyborg useless.

Robin tried to hold off the two brothers, jumping and flipping to stay away from their touch. While James was fighting against Robin, Jesse grabbed hold of Robin from behind and accelerating his aging. Robin's body was weakening with age and gray hairs started to take over his jet-black ones.

"He comes to sire…"

Starfire was flung towards Robin and Jesse, causing Jesse to loose his grip.

"The end of all things mortal"

The portal boomed as Trigon wanted to walk trough but the brothers where faster pushing their father back draining him from his power. Trigon tried to swat them off but due to Raven's trick to alter the portal Trigon was the same size of his eldest son Jared.

The brothers could feel their powers growing the more their father weakened. Once Trigon collapsed they felt as if they were growing exponentially weaker. "What's happening?" Jared roared. Raven had a proud grin on her face.

"Azarath Metrion Zintos!" Raven drew the power her brothers stole on the behalf of pride and the black power flew back into her center. She reopened the portal and banished her brothers back.

Raven walked up to the beast and cupped his face and she rested her head on his. She breathed deeply as she closed her eyes. "Love" Raven breathed out. She focused on love.

A blue aura covered herself and beast, and they returned to normal. Raven glanced to her other stunned teammates. "Let's get out of this creepy library."

Three years have past after that last fight with Raven's family. The new Teen Titans were excited in their new jobs. Robin continued with his crime fighting under a new name, Nightwing. His wife Kory Anders was a supermodel.

Victor and Karen were happily married and with one boy, Greg. Cyborg used a little of the Tamaran knowledge to be able to have a son.

Garfield and his fiancé Rachel were traveling the world as famous argeologists.


End file.
